Sigma
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: UA. Hayner est un Ordinaire sans problème, rien ne devait changer ça. Le problème ? Son stupide meilleur ami qui a cru malin de le ramener chez lui pendant les vacances avec toute sa famille. Manquait plus que le petit cousin de Roxas le prenne en grippe sans raison. Adieu paisibles vacances.
1. Tu n'as pas présenté ?

Euh... J'ai pas d'excuses, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

Bonne lecture quand même ?

Tout est à Square Enix.

* * *

Être ami avec Roxas Almasy vient avec plusieurs avantages (un meilleur pote surfeur, de la bouffe, des après-midis glandage, l'indéniable soutien) mais avec aussi de très nombreux désavantages. De beaucoup trop nombreux désavantages, si vous voulez l'avis dudit meilleur pote. Mais sachez bien une chose : si Roxas vous assure d'un truc avec un grand sourire confiant et l'air totalement honnête, même si vous êtes totalement tenté, _ne le croyez surtout pas_.

Hayner a fait cette erreur fatale quand Roxas lui a assuré prendre le train pour rentrer dans sa maison de campagne et lui envoyer un message quand le lieu sera sûr, comprenez sa surprise le lendemain en se réveillant dans sa voiture, _en route pour ladite maison,_ bordel de cul.

Hayner a juste une trop mauvaise gueule de bois pour rager ce matin (après-midi ?), alors il mettra un tir à ce tocard dès qu'il aura retrouvé des forces, clairement pas avant.

 **XX**

-Debout sac à merde, on est arrivés !

De la part de Roxas ? Même plus choquant. Le briquet dans la tête en guise de réponse ? Carrément gentil.

-Putain t'es con, ose-t-il répondre.

-T'as pris ma caisse, alors que tu devais tâter le terrain avant que j'arrive, tu te rappelles ?

-Mais c'est bon, c'est pas la mort non plus, on vient pas annoncer qu'on se bouffe le cul.

-C'est marrant que tu dises ça maintenant, c'est limite ironique en fait.

Parce que si ce n'était tant pas la mort que ça, Roxas aurait pu venir tout seul, mais visiblement ce fichu blond a été fini à la pisse. Hayner remonte les lunettes de soleil qu'il a sur le nez, mais plisse les yeux à cause de l'agression du soleil sur sa rétine.

-Mais putain ! On ne pouvait pas partir dans l'après-midi ?!

-Non, sourit Roxas, ce connard. Parce que j'aurais pas pu faire ça si t'avais été réveillé.

Hayner adore le côté profiteur de son meilleur ami, même si c'est lui qui en est la victime pour une fois. Il a une très haute estime des opportunistes au plus profond de lui et de la méchanceté gratuite.

-Tu fais chier, putain, se marre-t-il.

-Bon, tu descends ?

Est-ce qu'il a seulement besoin de lui pour descendre ? Hayner se redresse de la banquette arrière en le dévisageant, prêt à l'envoyer chier. Roxas a appuyé sa tête contre le volant, plus désemparé que jamais. Bon sang, il en fait des tonnes.

-Ce n'est qu'une réunion de famille, pourquoi tu fais autant ta flipette ?

-Parce que c'est chiant.

La maison de campagne de Roxas est au bord de la plage et pendant quasiment le mois de juillet, toute sa famille débarque pour profiter de cet endroit sur les îles du destin. Les vagues sont énormes, alors il a décidé d'inviter Hayner avec lui pour une fois, mais ils avaient convenu qu'il viendrait quand tous les autres auraient déserté. Toutefois ce crétin suprême a chamboulé tout leur plan, bordel.

-Ta gueule, soupire Hayner.

 **XX**

Quand ils débarquent dans la maison (la villa ? le château ? la citadelle ?), il n'y a personne en vue. Roxas ne s'annonce pas, préférant la discrétion pour aller déposer leurs affaires en paix, savourant le silence avant la tempête.

-Putain, ça va être trop chiant, peste le blond.

-T'es un escroc : déjà t'étais censé arriver la semaine dernière, tu t'es échappé.

Roxas soupire longuement en roulant la tête, sur-jouant sa lassitude.

-Tu comprendras quand tu verras. Ces cons me les brisent, tu vas pas les aimer.

-J'ai envie de dire ta gueule, mais ça serait répétitif. Ils sont où, sinon ?

-Jardin, grommelle Roxas.

Ce gars transpire la nonchalance et la flemme, comment font-ils pour si bien s'entendre ? Ah oui, Hayner pue les emmerdes, ils sont faits pour aller ensemble.

Les mains dans les poches, Roxas l'emmène directement jusqu'à l'endroit désiré en passant dans les nombreux couloirs que forment ce labyrinthe à taille humaine. Comment est-il censé passer ses vacances ici s'il est incapable de savoir où il doit aller ?

-Comment ta famille peut avoir ce château alors que tu galères comme un porc à payer ton loyer ?

-Il tombait en ruine, mon grand-père l'a eu pour pas cher et avec ses huit bouffons, ma grand-mère l'a retapé.

-Sérieux ? Il en jette !

-Elle était hyperactive et insomniaque, fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe.

Le tout avec le maximum de désinvolture.

-C'est qui les huit bouffons ?

Roxas fait une espèce de grimace, mi dégoûté, mi soulé, profondément fatigué.

-Ma daronne et sa génération, là.

Ha. D'accord, ça pose l'idée.

 **XX**

-Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je croyais que c'était une réunion de famille.

Ils viennent à peine d'arriver dans le jardin après la cuisine. Sora est un pote commun qu'ils ont, qui n'a pas les mêmes cours qu'eux, mais qui traîne souvent chez eux en fait. Il est debout, semblant observer quelque chose plus loin, à peine moins désespéré que Roxas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, en vrai ?

-Tiens, vous arrivez enfin. Vous en avez mis, du temps.

-Yo, répond Roxas, même pas dérangé par sa présence. Me dis pas que t'es là depuis le début ?

-Tu connais ma mère.

-Sacrée Tifa…

Ils sont proches, mais pas à ce point, quand même. Attends, Roxas n'aurait pas oublié de stipuler quelque chose d'aussi gros quand ils ont vu Sora ensemble pour la première fois, quand même ?

-Vous êtes cousins !? Et tu ne m'as jamais dit un truc aussi évident, Roxas ?!

Maintenant Roxas le regarde comme si c'était sa faute, comme s'il est idiot et comme si c'était l'évidence même. Bordel, ce con.

-Bah ça change rien à ta vie au final.

Hayner a tellement envie de répondre quelque chose de crédible actuellement, mais les mots ne lui viennent absolument pas.

-Je croyais que tu le savais, continue Sora en dévisageant donc son cousin.

-Vous vous connaissiez déjà, pas besoin de dire que c'était mon cousin, essaye de se défendre Roxas.

-T'as d'autres trucs à m'apprendre ou ça ira ?

Roxas plisse la moue, l'air de rien, en détournant le regard. Donc ce garçon _sait_ qu'il lui cache plein de choses concernant sa famille, mais ne va pas lui dire pour autant. Voilà, **_là_** , c'est parfaitement l'illustration de ce que Hayner disait plus tôt, l'un des désavantages à traîner avec ce type.

-Tu connais Caliméro ? Réplique Sora.

-Ouais ?

-Bah c'est Roxas dans la famille.

Hayner éclate de rire à cette comparaison, accompagnant le sourire amusé de Sora, tandis que le blond lâche un rire jaune, accusant la boutade habituelle.

-Tout s'explique Roxy, répond Hayner en tapotant son épaule.

-La ferme, soupire l'autre.

-Le vilain petit canard, c'est trop chou.

-C'est son frère, ça.

Sora soupire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, embêté. Roxas lève les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé, laissant un Hayner incompris.

-Non, me dis pas qu'il est là, cet enculé.

-Bien sûr qu'il est là.

-Vous parlez de qui ?

Les cousins lui lancent un regard dubitatif, comme s'ils craignaient de lui expliquer la situation à laquelle il sera exposé pendant son séjour. Après un échange visuel, Sora cède :

-Déjà, tu ne prononces _jamais_ son prénom, ça pourrait l'invoquer. Ensuite, c'est l'ennemi public de toute personne censée.

-Même Sora peut pas le saquer et tu sais qu'il aime tout le monde.

-Hé ! S'insurge le concerné. C'est totalement faux.

Hayner et Roxas ne répondent pas, parce qu'ils ont eu ce débat trop de fois pour encore accorder du crédit au déni de Sora.

-C'est un concentré d'émotions négatives, ce type est un connard. Il a pourri _toutes_ nos réunions de famille.

Roxas réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire, choisissant avec soin ses prochains mots.

-De toute façon, t'as deux catégories dans cette famille : les gentils ou les méchants.

Alors que Hayner va répondre, Sora lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied :

-Pas besoin de s'étaler. Roxas, t'as dit aux autres que Hayner venait ?

Fuite du regard.

-Tu lui as fait visiter au moins ?

Pas de réponse.

-Tu fais chier.

 **XX**

Sans surprise Roxas n'a rien dit à personne et manque à ses devoirs d'hôte. Ils se sont séparés au jardin, Sora et lui visitant la maison d'un côté, Roxas annonçant aux autres membres de la famille l'ami surprise de l'autre. De ce qu'il a compris, la citadelle est tellement grande qu'ils peuvent l'accueillir sans problème.

Leur grand-mère, Larxène, s'ennuyait terriblement et entre les reconstructions de la citadelle, elle a eu huit enfants. L'aîné se prénomme Braig, suivi des jumelles Linoa et Tifa, Luxord (35 ans), Marluxia (30 ans), Demyx (27 ans), puis enfin les faux jumeaux Xion et Ienzo (25 ans). Entre le premier et le dernier il y a plus de _vingt ans_ d'écart, Hayner ne s'en remet pas encore.

Sur leur génération, ils sont tout juste huit. Bon sang, leur mère a eu à elle-seule autant de gosses qu'eux tous. Il y a donc Sora et son frère ; Roxas et son frère (dont il lui a parlé à la dérobée une seule fois en soirée pour se _plaindre_ , juste parce que le type lui avait envoyé un _message_ ), leur cousine, un petit cousin et deux connards sans nom apparemment.

Hayner n'a pas une grande famille, alors c'est aussi dégrisant que surprenant, il aime déjà l'ambiance.

Quand ils ont fini leur tour, Sora lui laisse son plan de secours. Soit il le prend pour un con, soit il le connaît trop bien (Hayner a plus bayé aux corneilles en admirant les lieux, qu'il n'a essayé de retenir la route).

 **XX**

En entrant dans la cuisine, Hayner surprend Roxas en train de farfouiller dans le frigo en chantonnant. Attends, c'est bizarre : Roxas ne chantonne _pas_ , parce que ce type est trop plein de flemme et presque désabusé par le monde entier une partie du temps. D'autant qu'il s'est plaint de venir jusqu'ici trop longtemps, qu'il lui a trop cassé les oreilles pour finalement apprécier le séjour.

Ou alors il a changé d'avis, ce qui est tout aussi sympa. Hayner s'approche de lui, puis se laisse tomber sur une chaise du bar.

-Tu me files un truc à boire ?

-Oui, attends.

Tiens, il mâche moins ses mots que ce matin. Roxas a une excellente élocution, mais seulement quand il le veut, sinon il grommelle ou avale des morceaux de phrase. Hayner s'est habitué, mais c'est surprenant au début.

Roxas sort du frigo une canette de jus qu'il lui donne sans l'agiter avant ; une nouvelle.

-Merci mon pote. T'as pu dire aux autres que je venais ?

-Oui, t'inquiète.

Ha, il a l'air vraiment plus jovial, c'est presque suspect. Peut-être qu'il est juste content de pouvoir aller surfer dans l'heure qui suit, c'est une probabilité.

-Cool, on a aussi fini avec Sora. Ta baraque est énorme, c'est hyper stylé, mais on a croisé personne pour l'instant, tu sais où ils sont tous ?

Roxas plisse les yeux, réfléchissant à la réponse à donner. C'est bizarre, il aurait dû réagir comme ce matin, grogner et lâcher un "on s'en branle" pour changer. L'air marin lui fait vraiment du bien.

-Tifa est avec son second fils, en train de faire les courses.

-Celui qu'il ne faut pas invoquer, c'est ça ?

Le blond le dévisage pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

-J'y crois pas… Oui, oui c'est lui. Xion est dans le jardin en train de jardiner avec mes petits cousins. Y a les autres connards qui traînent je ne sais trop où.

Tournure de phrase déroutante de la part de Roxas, mais l'insulte est trop familière pour qu'il relève.

-En gros, t'as toute la génération du dessus qui bosse sauf Xion.

-Et ton frère ?

Roxas a un sourire bien trop entendu pour qu'il ne se foute pas de lui. Il s'appuie contre le frigo pour jouer avec sa canette, sans l'ouvrir, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose arrive. Hayner fronce les sourcils.

-Allez, il ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ça. Après t'es pas super beau non plus, ça doit être génétique.

-C'est surprenant que tu saches quelque chose à son sujet.

-T'es drôle, t'as passé une soirée à rager juste pour un message, comment tu veux que je l'oublie ? Je dois rencontrer ce type fantastique. _Puis_ je rencontrerai ton fameux cousin, tu m'as trop parlé de lui pour que je manque une occasion pareille.

Roxas rit encore, mais ce n'est définitivement pas de cette façon-là qu'il rigole d'habitude. Tout dans son apparence physique ou mental semble incohérent par rapport au garçon qu'il connaît depuis le lycée. L'air marin lui beaucoup trop de bien, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Putain, non, Roxas n'aurait pas osé lui cacher ça quand même. Pas un truc aussi gros, bordel.

Hayner pose sa canette sur le bar, puis attrape l'orange qui trône sur la corbeille de fruits, pour la jeter en l'air, ricanant d'un air désabusé à cause de son meilleur ami.

-J'y crois pas, putain.

-Et oui, pas facile, hein ? Bon courage à toi, dit le blond en face de lui.

-Ha Ven, Hayner, vous avez fait connaissance ?

Roxas a dû être autant surpris de prendre une orange dans la gueule que Hayner vient de l'être. Les désavantages d'être ami avec Roxas, tout ça...

 **XX**

Des cris retentissent depuis l'extérieur et une gamine blonde entre dans la cuisine via la baie vitrée. Un bambin entre à sa suite, tous deux suivis de Sora et une jeune femme brune. Ils s'arrêtent de discuter en voyant Hayner et _Ven_ papoter tranquillement, à côté d'un Roxas qui maintient contre son front une poche de glace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'inquiète aussitôt la dame en allant à lui.

-Il a pris une orange, répond Ven en souriant.

-Tu lui avais pas dit que Ven était ton jumeau, comprend tout de suite Sora en riant.

Celle qui suppose comme étant Xion rigole à son tour en attrapant l'enfant de moins de trois ans dans ses bras.

-Tu ne l'as pas volé.

-Mais arrêtez de vous liguer contre moi, se plaint le blond.

 **XX**

Pour le restant de la journée, Hayner et les autres se sont retrouvés embarqués dans les jeux de deux enfants de la famille, Naminé (la blonde de 10 ans, fille de Luxord) et Denzel (le gamin de 26 mois, fils de Demyx). Ils ont organisé un cache-cache pour leur faire plaisir dans la roseraie (mais _qui_ a une roseraie bon sang ?), suivi dans d'un loup glacé et autres enfantillages. Roxas et lui se font traiter facilement quinze fois de tricheur, mais ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils forment un tandem de choc et que les autres sont tous de mauvais joueurs.

Ils prennent le goûter de dix-huit heures en faisant des coloriages (surtout Naminé) quand l'un des oncles arrive dans la baraque.

-Salut la compagnie !

Roxas, jusque-là avachi comme portant le poids du monde, se redresse de son siège et saute sur lui, avant que les autres n'aient le temps de bouger.

-Demyx ! T'es enfin rentré !

-Roxy, _tu_ es enfin venu nous rendre visite, plutôt.

Il lui rend son étreinte avec autant de jovialité, l'urgence et de la détresse en moins. Si Hayner est déconcerté par son attitude, les autres membres de la famille n'ont pas l'air de réagir au soudain gain de vie de Roxas. Merde, qui est ce type ?

-C'est qui ? Demande-t-il en les observant.

Xion lui jette un regard, tandis que Sora continue de dessiner avec Naminé.

-Mon grand frère et le père de Denzel. Roxas a toujours été comme ça avec lui.

Sora lâche un soupir moqueur et le regarde dans les yeux.

-L'écoute pas, elle dit n'importe quoi. Tu connais le lolicon ?

-Lolita complexe ? Ceux qui aiment les fillettes, non ?

-Exact. Brocon ?

-Brother complexe, répond Hayner en fronçant les sourcils, craignant la réponse.

-Bah Roxas c'est pareil avec notre oncle.

Xion rigole parce qu'elle trouve cette analogie absurde, mais ne nie pas pour autant. Hayner acquiesce, mais jette un regard à Ven, qui n'avait pas parlé jusque-là. Ce dernier lui fait un signe de tête comme pour lui dire de le suivre, ce qu'il fait, très curieux.

 **XX**

Il existe le premier genre : femme, homme, transe. Vient ensuite le second genre, propre à chacun, qui se manifeste pendant l'adolescence. Il y a le trio très connu alpha, bêta, oméga ; celui qui s'en rapproche le plus, gamma, delta, epsilon ; ensuite le duo sentinelle et guide ; parmi d'autres festivités.

Alpha, bêta, oméga est une dynamique basée sur l'injustice et la puissance, comme on peut le retrouver chez les loups. Gamma, delta, epsilon est un trio bâti sur l'autorégulation, surtout vu chez les renards. Si l'alpha pose sa domination sur le bêta, puis l'oméga, l'epsilon est soumis au delta, qui est soumis au gamma, qui se soumet à l'epsilon.

Pour les guides et les sentinelles, c'est complètement différent. Le guide ressent (et peut même comprendre pour certains) les émotions de toutes les personnes aux alentours. La sentinelle est une ancre, quelqu'un qui lui permet de concentrer toutes ses pensées, lui assurant protection et sécurité, et qui le comprend. La sentinelle s'apparente aux alphas sur beaucoup de points, la soumission du guide en moins.

Il existe d'autres liens, mais Hayner ne les connaît pas. Quand il a été en âge de présenter, sa mère l'a emmené faire une batterie de test basique dans la clinique de son village. Malgré tous les arômes et phéromones qu'on lui a fait sentir, il n'a réagi à aucun des groupes et n'a pas présenté.

Pour cent personnes, il y a trois alphas, huit bêtas, trois omégas, quatre gammas, quatre deltas, quatre epsilons, cinq sentinelles et cinq guides.

Pour cent personnes, cinquante ne présentent pas et sont dites ordinaires. Il en reste quatorze liés par des liens rares, parfois qui sautent des générations.

Le second genre est une chose dont les concernés parlent peu, qu'ils évitent consciemment d'évoquer. Seule leur famille au premier degré le sait (parents, frères et sœurs, parfois enfants, mais pas plus loin).

Hayner n'a pas présenté et n'a aucun regret.

 **XX**

-T'es quoi comme second genre ? Lui demande Ven quand ils sont dans le jardin.

Hayner fronce les sourcils, surpris. Si les ordinaires n'ont aucun tabou avec ce sujet et le disent sans honte, ce n'est souvent pas le cas des autres.

-Ordinaire, répond-il.

-Donc tu ne le sentiras pas, mais Roxas est un guide.

-Lui ? C'est le garçon le moins empathique que je connaisse.

Ven soupire en se grattant la tête, presque embêté.

- _Je sais_ , mais c'est un guide. Il bloque ses sentiments, il n'y a qu'avec Demyx qu'il peut ressentir sans perdre pied.

Si ses cours de genre ont porté leurs fruits, cela ne signifie qu'une chose :

-Demyx est une sentinelle ?

-Oui, mais il ne sent pas Roxas.

Les seconds genres se sont tellement mélangés au cours des derniers siècles qu'il arrive que des Non-ordinaires ne se reconnaissent pas entre eux.

-Je croyais que ça ne marchait pas en famille, ou pas très bien.

-Roxas n'a jamais pu s'ancrer sur moi, c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas me saquer.

-Demyx est son oncle, _comment_ ils pourraient être une paire ?

Ven regarde aux alentours pour s'assurer encore une fois qu'ils sont seuls et que personne ne peut les entendre.

-C'est ça le truc, Demyx n'est pas notre oncle biologique. Luxord et lui sont frères, leur mère est morte quand ils étaient petits, alors ma grand-mère les a élevés au même titre que les autres. On n'était pas censés savoir ça, mais ça me dérangeait beaucoup trop.

Les sentinelles peuvent se montrer trop protectrices envers les guides qu'ils ont pris sous leur aile. Étant son jumeau, Ven a dû considérer Roxas comme tel, alors voir Demyx traîner dans son périmètre n'a pas dû lui plaire…

-C'est pour ça qu'il lui colle autant ?

-Oui. Ma mère le sait, mais tu veux vraiment qu'elle sépare une paire ? Elle ne réalise pas.

-Elle n'a pas présenté ?

-Non.

Ça doit venir de leur père alors.

-Et _non_ , ça ne vient pas de mon père non plus. Tu n'as pas suivi les cours de second genre ?

C'était un module optionnel obligatoire, il ne s'en souvient plus. Et oui, _optionnel obligatoire_ , chaque putain d'année tous les de lycéens sont obligés de s'inscrire à ce module de merde pour gratter des points parce que ce truc en rapporte cinq quand même. D'autant que si on ne le valide pas, il y a de trop grande possibilité d'être recalé.

Une option, mais oui bien sûr !

Ven tape sa main contre son front, abasourdi par sa bêtise.

-Putain, mon frère a vraiment le don de mal choisir son entourage. Sans offense.

-Heureusement que tu le dis, je suis absolument offensé !

 **XX**

-Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu branles ? On ne va pas sur la plage ?

Demyx est en train d'accorder un instrument de musique sur le canapé, concentré plus que jamais et n'a pas l'air de l'entendre. Le truc c'est que Roxas le tient au niveau de la taille en étant avachi sur son dos, paisible et heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

-Dégage de là, tête de con, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

-Désolé de te déranger avec mon amitié, mange merde !

-Hé, arrête de crier, je me concentre, intervient Demyx.

Les notes commencent à retentir dans le petit salon ; Roxas ferme les yeux, semblant écouter tout ce qu'il entend avec attention. Hayner soupire de lassitude et de colère, sort le plan de sa poche et se casse.

Connard. Les désavantages d'être ami avec Roxas…

 **XX**

Sur les coups de vingt-et-une heure, Sora, Hayner, Ven, Naminé, Xion et Denzel reviennent de la plage qui se trouve à seulement quinze minutes à pied de la citadelle. Hayner et Sora ont un peu surfé, avant d'initier Ven et Naminé, puis de promener Denzel sur une planche. Xion a opté pour un bain de soleil, soulagée de ne pas s'occuper des petits pour une fois.

En recevant un message de Linoa, ils ont décidé de rentrer. Ven plaisante avec Sora, tandis que Naminé raconte avec entrain son expérience à Xion, et que Hayner porte le petit Denzel sur ses épaules, une planche sous le bras. Hayner est affamé, il espère vraiment que le repas sera prêt quand ils rentreront.

Quand ils arrivent, ils montent tous directement dans l'aile les chambres pour poser leurs affaires et prennent tous des douches rapides pour se rendre au plus vite dans la salle à manger.

Un grand blond est en plein discussion avec la mère de son (faux) meilleur ami, Linoa.

-Bonsoir, lance Xion en se dirigeant directement vers le frigo.

-Papa !

Ha, voici donc Luxord, le fameux frère de Demyx. Hayner se demande bien quel est son second genre…

La vie anime bien vite la pièce, Hayner se retrouve perdu dans cette agitation dont il n'a pas l'habitude. Il salue Linoa, qu'il connaît bien à force d'avoir squatté chez Roxas ( _comment_ a-t'il pu manquer l'existence de Ven, sans déconner ?). Elle lui présente de loin Luxord, qui montre des tours de magie à Naminé et Denzel. Les trois plus jeunes se mettent aux fourneaux avec de grands soupirs, déboussolés que ce soit leur tour.

Sora s'étonne de l'absence de sa mère, mais Linoa lui rappelle que certains magasins viennent tout juste de fermer et qu'elle n'arrivera pas maintenant. Hayner se fait héler par Xion pour qu'il lui passe des ingrédients dans le frigo ou le congélateur. Les cris de surprise et de joie des petits parasitent sa concentration, il ignore sur qui se concentrer ou vers qui se tourner. Personne ne lui parle en particulier, son meilleur ami roucoule avec son oncle, et Sora n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'il se sent de trop.

Hayner est fils unique, _jamais_ autant de gens ne se sont tenus dans sa cuisine, ça lui donne réellement le tournis.

 **XX**

-Yo mon pote, ça va ?

Hayner a décidé d'aller digérer sur la véranda côté cour de la maison, sur les transats. Xion lui a expliqué pendant le repas (quand elle a compris son malaise) que personne n'y allait jamais et qu'il serait tranquille s'il souhaitait du calme.

-T'as fini de conter fleurette à Demyx ?

Roxas soupire en roulant des yeux et crache un "Ta gueule", avant de se laisser tomber dans le transat à côté de lui, un sac dans les bras. Il s'installe correctement, profitant de l'air chaud et des derniers rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Malgré qu'il l'ait lâché, Hayner est content d'avoir pu tester les vagues sur les îles du destin. Le lendemain sera mieux, à n'en point douter.

-Au fait, par rapport à Demyx…

Roxas souffle avec lassitude et agacement, son comportement le plus naturel.

-Connaissant mon frère, je suis sûr qu'il t'a dit que j'avais présenté et que j'étais un guide, que Demyx était une sentinelle et toutes ces conneries. Je t'arrête là : je n'ai _pas_ présenté. Je ne suis pas un guide, je suis un ordinaire.

Hayner fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas d'où vient son problème.

-Mais… tu sais que je m'en fous, pas vrai ? Enfin, on n'en a peut-être jamais parlé, mais je ne suis pas comme tous ces connards qui vont se foutre de toi. Je suis cool avec ça, Roxas.

-J'ai quand même pas présenté.

\- Si j'étais un truc, je n'aurais eu aucun problème à te le dire, d'accord ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que t'es.

-T'es chiant.

Roxas lui jette un truc dessus, sans se départir de son air indifférent habituel. Hayner gaine ses abdos, avant de constater qu'il a reçu une bière en verre, ce qui le fait sourire. Quand la pression est redescendue, il l'ouvre avec un briquet et trinque avec cet imbécile dans le déni.

 **XX**

-Putain, mon frère vient d'arriver.

Xion se laisse tomber sur le transat à côté de Roxas, à peine cinq minutes après lui. Eh bien.

-Ienzo ? Tente Roxas.

-Non, cet idiot de Braig, avec ces deux crétins de fils.

-Tiens, un remontant.

Il lui file une bière.

 **XX**

-Putain, mon frère vient d'arriver.

Sora se laisse tomber dans le dernier transat à côté de lui, littéralement après Xion. C'est un défilé ?

-Fais chier, crache-t-elle.

-J'aurais dû prendre quelque chose de plus fort. En attendant, attrape.

Roxas lui lance une bière.

-C'est bon, on est au complet ? Personne d'autre ne va venir se plaindre ?

Ils dévisagent tous Hayner, avant de rigoler gentiment.

-À part si Xehanort ou Xemnas viennent se plaindre l'un de l'autre, on est tranquille, répond Roxas.

Sans doute les fils dudit Braig. Cette manie qu'ils ont pour les "X" dans cette famille…

 **XX**

Alors qu'ils plaisantent et discutent tranquillement de choses et d'autres, la baie vitrée de la véranda se fait ouvrir avec empressement et brutalité. Ils tournent tous la tête vers l'intrus, prêts à l'envoyer bouler comme il se doit, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant un garçon aux cheveux noirs, ressemblant en tout point à Sora.

Le fameux frère.

-Dégage, affirme Xion dès qu'il a ouvert.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ta gueule.

Il les scanne tous avec des yeux perçants, avant de bloquer toute son attention sur Hayner. Il lui rend son regard méchant sans raison du mieux qu'il peut, soutenu par les trois autres. Après ce qui semble une longue minute, le garçon marche jusqu'à lui sans la moindre hésitation, avant de s'asseoir sur le transat, face à lui. _C'est quoi l'embrouille ?_

-C'est donc toi. Je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi tu ressemblais : tu t'en sors bien.

Hayner jette des regards d'incompréhension à l'ensemble des gens présents, parce que si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment loin d'être drôle. Ils ont l'air tout aussi surpris que lui.

-On… on se connaît ? T'es _qui_ ?

Pendant deux secondes, Hayner peut voir dans ce regard doré tout un monde s'écrouler, tous les espoirs longtemps bâtis sur une chimère s'effondrer ; comme lorsqu'on apprend à un enfant qu'une chose à laquelle il croyait dur comme fer n'existe pas.

-Tu n'as pas présenté, crache-t-il en ressaisissant.

-Non… Mais quel rapport ?

-Mais putain, tu n'as pas présenté et t'as cette odeur ? Je rêve !

Il se lève avec colère, comme s'il en voulait à la terre entière, avant de rentrer en criant après un certain "Xe !". Ils le suivent tous du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur champ de vision, puis s'observent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Sora, ta mère a vraiment déconné en l'ayant, réplique Xion en prenant une gorgée de bière.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il lui manquait une case, complète Roxas.

-M'en parlez pas, vous ne vivez pas avec lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?


	2. Entre, tu verras bien

Oui, y a une suite à cette fic chelou.

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

-Tu es Hayner ? Linoa m'a beaucoup parlée de toi, ravie de te rencontrer ! Je suis Tifa, la maman de Sora, voici Vanitas, son petit frère. Dis bonjour, Vanitas.

-Salut ?

Le dit Vanitas lui lance un regard tellement mauvais et accusateur, que Hayner regarde derrière lui pour être bien sûr d'être la source du problème ; yep, totalement lui qui est visé.

-Voyons Vanitas, ce ne sont pas des manières.

Un garçon aux cheveux gris et à la peau mate intervient, l'air trop gentil pour que ce soit vrai. Il lui fait froid dans le dos, son instinct de survie lui dit de dégager de là, c'est insupportable ; son hypocrisie transpire à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Salut, crache enfin Vanitas en dévisageant l'autre garçon. Xehanort, lâche-lui le cul, on se tire.

Puis il s'en va en attrapant fermement le bras de son cousin, tout en s'assurant de lui jeter un regard rempli de mépris mélangé à de l'incompréhension. Bah voyons, après on dira que c'est Hayner qui a commencé.

-Il a exacerbé le caractère de son père, explique Tifa.

Fantastique.

 **XX**

-Roxas, t'es réveillé ?

Un marmonnement endormi ressemblant fortement à un "t'veux quoi ?" lui répond. Hayner dort dans la chambre de Roxas, ce qui l'arrange grandement, on ne va pas se mentir. Auparavant, les jumeaux partageaient une grande chambre avec Sora et son frère, dormant dans deux lit-doubles, pendant que leurs autres cousins étaient à part, tandis que les parents avaient chacun leur chambre.

À présent la grande chambre a été scindée en deux, Ven et Sora y sont ensemble, Roxas dort avec lui de l'autre côté ; mais chacun a droit à un lit maintenant. Demyx est avec son fils sur un grand matelas, prêt à accueillir Roxas, comme pour chaque réunion de famille. Naminé dort avec Xion, puis le restant des membres de la famille a son espace.

Hayner se demande bien comment s'organisent les autres ; sur le plan de Sora il n'y a que des "chambres occupées" sans qu'il ne sache par qui… Non pas qu'il s'en soucie après tout.

-C'est de quel cousin dont tu me parlais assez souvent ? Sora ?

-Hum…

Roxas grogne un peu, se retourne dans le lit, puis se tait. À force d'avoir vécu à l'internat avec lui, puis en colocation, il sait qu'il aura une réponse malgré sa passivité et son sommeil.

-Non… Non, au lycée, il préférait Ven… c'était Vanitas, je crois.

-Ce gars te collait vraiment ?

-Hm, ça dépendait. Parfois il traînait qu'avec moi, puis juste après m'envoyait chier…

Un silence suit ses propos, pendant lequel Roxas se retourne encore.

-Il passait son temps à me sentir et m'offrir des trucs, c'était bizarre. J'allais voir Demyx quand il me collait trop.

-Tout est un prétexte pour aller dans ses pattes.

-Ta gueule…, soupire le blond en tombant dans les limbes du sommeil.

Roxas lui a raconté tellement de choses, même si le terme exact serait "plaindre". Hayner a réellement du mal à croire que le sale type qu'il a rencontré plutôt dans la soirée soit la même personne que le fameux adorable cousin. Enfin, peut-être s'est-il trompé.

 **XX**

Depuis qu'il est petit, qu'il soit chez lui ou n'importe où, Hayner fait des nuits complètes ; il ne se réveille quasiment jamais pour aller aux toilettes. Quand il dort, rien ne peut le réveiller si ce n'est son horloge interne ou une fringale, et en général ça lance le début de sa journée.

Alors il est très étonné quand quelque chose le pousse à se lever en pleine nuit. À tâtons, il atteint la porte de la chambre, puis sort pour essayer de se rendre aux toilettes. Où se trouvent les sanitaires, déjà ? Sur sa droite, s'il se souvient bien du plan, il doit marcher sur deux mètres après ça…

-Hayner ? Tu t'es perdu ?

Il sursaute et regarde la personne qui lui a parlé, comme sorti de son état de semi sommeil.

-Xion ?

-Ta chambre n'est pas là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Toilettes… ?

Elle lui jette un regard dubitatif, c'est ce qu'il estime en tout cas.

-Pas là. Viens, pauvre enfant.

 **XX**

Jour deux.

Si vous vous posiez la question, _non_ , Hayner ne s'est absolument pas trompé sur le genre de personne qu'est Vanitas Strife : c'est un enfoiré de première classe. Il ne dira pas à quel point sa journée a été horrible à cause de ce connard fini à la pisse, mais l'idée est profondément ancrée.

Roxas n'a même pas été là pour lui, préférant tenir compagnie à Demyx. Bah bordel, s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas autant bu deux jours auparavant et aurait empêché Roxas de l'emmener avec lui.

-C'est le temps qu'il se stabilise, lui explique Ven plus tard.

-Comment ça ?

-Roxas bloque ses sens quand Demyx n'est pas autour, donc là il s'ajuste d'abord à lui, s'ancre correctement, et ils ont besoin de proximité pour ça.

Il ne comprend rien à ces histoires de sentinelles et de guides. En même temps, il n'a jamais cherché plus loin que ce qu'on lui apprenait en cours, ce doit être pour ça toutes ses lacunes.

 **XX**

-Hayner, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche les toilettes.

-C'est pas ici, c'est une chambre là.

-Ha.

-Je me perdais aussi au début, viens.

Sauvé par une fillette de dix ans.

 **XX**

Jour trois.

Après une session surf tôt dans la matinée, Hayner est surpris de voir sur la plage la troupe de la veille à savoir Xion, Sora, Naminé et Denzel. Ce petit passe plus de temps avec ses cousins qu'avec son propre père ; il n'a pas fait attention, mais est-ce que Demyx lui a au moins adressé quelques mots depuis que Roxas est arrivé ?

-Salut beau blond, t'aurais pas un 06 que je puisse te harceler en toute impunité ?

-Bien sûr beau brun, tu regarderas dans l'annuaire entre "je t'emmerde" et "va te faire".

-Alors, t'es tombé du lit ?

Hayner tape dans la main de Sora avec un sourire, puis salue Xion et les petits, ces derniers étant déjà en train de courir jusqu'à l'eau.

-Je veux éviter ton frère.

-T'es lucide, commente Xion. Il fait souvent cet effet-là aux gens.

Sora hausse les épaules.

-Il écoute tout ce que lui dit Xehanort, pourtant. D'après ce que je sais, ils n'ont pas présenté le même second genre.

-Au fait, Hayner !

Xion se tourne vers lui, totalement concentrée sur sa personne.

-Ce qu'il a dit avant hier m'a perturbée, mais est-ce que tu as présenté ?

-Non, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. J'ai fait des tests, mais rien à signaler.

-Tu devrais peut-être en refaire, les tests d'aujourd'hui sont plus performants qu'avant. Apparemment, un ordinaire sur dix présente sans le réaliser. Tu peux être concerné.

Hayner acquiesce sans grand intérêt : il n'en a aucune envie.

 **XX**

Le repas du midi est préparé par Xehanort et Vanitas. Enfin, ils ont sorti le barbecue et ont tellement eu du mal à l'allumer que Ven s'en est occupé. Sora a assaisonné la viande, tandis que Xion s'est occupée de Denzel. Roxas et Hayner ont décidé de protéger la petite Naminé en l'emmenant dans la cuisine ; il vaut mieux qu'elle apprenne à préparer le repas du bon étudiant (à savoir : des pâtes), plutôt que de traîner à ses grands cousins malveillants.

Le repas du midi commence tout naturellement à quinze heures et Vanitas ouvre les hostilités :

-Les bons à rien et les enfants d'abord. Denzel, Naminé et Hayner, venez vous servir !

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire méchant. Hayner jette un regard mi-figue mi-raisin à Roxas, comme pour lui demander s'il a réellement entendu ce qu'a dit ce con. Ils ne se connaissent même pas, comment peut-il se permettre de lui lancer un assaut aussi virulent ?

-Tu vas t'y faire, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, tente de le rassurer une gamine de dix ans.

Si même elle a réalisé que son cousin est mauvais, c'est soit qu'elle est très réceptive, soit que c'est un cas désespéré.

-Et oui, ne gâche pas des réunions de famille qui veut, ajoute Roxas avec un sourire entendu.

 **XX**

-Tiens, je t'ai gardé un des meilleurs morceaux.

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire sardonique.

-J'en veux pas, dit-il comme la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit.

Après ça, Hayner jette son assiette en plastique à côté de Vanitas et retourne s'asseoir avec Xion, dos à ce crétin. Bon sang, c'était _quoi_ cette réaction de merde ?

 **XX**

Roxas, en bon meilleur pote qu'il est, est allé remplir son assiette à plusieurs reprises et n'a même pas partagé avec lui, contrairement à Sora et Ven. Hayner veut être remboursé _maintenant_ pour un si horrible ami.

-'Vois même pas pourquoi t'y vas pas.

-Parce que ton putain de cousin m'emmerde.

-Bah emmerde-le plus, t'es bête ou tu fais exprès ?

-Va mourir.

Roxas, son amitié, les désavantages, tout ça, vous avez suivi.

 **XX**

Jour quatre.

Vous voyez, Hayner fait un mètre soixante-seize, ce qui est très bien pour un garçon de son âge. Il n'est pas géant, mais n'est pas des plus petits non plus, il ne s'en plaint pas merci bien. Le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas assez grand pour contrer les assauts de Vanitas, parce que cet enfoiré en puissance met tout ce qu'il touche en hauteur. Mais genre, le plus haut possible, même pour lui, pour être sûr que personne ne puisse l'atteindre sans galérer.

Quand Sora, Roxas, Ven ou même Xion, tentent d'attraper un truc qu'il a déplacé, il leur jette un regard moqueur pendant qu'ils essayent, puis un regard rempli de pitié lorsqu'ils se résignent à prendre une chaise. Parce que c'est un sale type.

Mais quand _Hayner_ veut prendre un truc, là, **_là_** , cet enfoiré accourt presque pour choper ce dont il a besoin pour lui filer avec le plus grand sourire arrogant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le pire dans cette histoire ? La partie irrationnelle de son cerveau est conquise, alors que sa partie rationnelle n'arrive même pas à se mettre en colère, bordel.

 **XX**

La quatrième nuit, c'est Sora qu'il croise en se rendant aux toilettes.

La cinquième nuit, Linoa lui indique son chemin.

Après ça, il surprend Roxas revenir de ce qu'il suspecte comme la chambre de Demyx.

Depuis quand n'a-t-il aucun sens de l'orientation ? Il a besoin de revoir le plan que Sora lui a donné, il n'a aucun mal à se repérer dans la journée, mais la nuit c'est mission impossible.

 **XX**

Jour six.

-Ton con de frère n'arrête pas de me dévisager, tu ne peux rien faire, Sora ?

-Vanitas, bouge du salon, lui ordonne Xion sans y croire, concentrée sur son portable.

-T'as peur de moi, chochotte ? Réplique le concerné.

Hayner lui lance un mauvais regard. Trop, c'est trop.

-T'as oublié d'être subtile, ducon ?

-Je m'adapte à ton niveau, ce serait bête que tu ne comprennes pas mon humour d'élite.

Ils le dévisagent tous, genre Hayner n'est même pas le seul à avoir le privilège d'être désarçonné par ses réflexions. Il n'arrive pas à se faire à ce garçon déboussolant.

-Je me tire, j'en ai assez de ce gars.

Sora lui fait les gros yeux, tandis que Xion ricane :

-Ha, t'as mal joué tes cartes, novice. Si j'ai bon souvenir, il y a deux choses à ne jamais faire : dire son prénom et abandonner devant lui.

-Bon courage, lui dit Sora avec tout le soutien du monde.

-Vanitas, si tu continues d'embêter Hayner, je vais le dire à Tifa, continue-t-elle sans grand intérêt.

-Je n'ai plus quatre ans.

Silence.

-Alors je le dirai à Braig, qui le dira à Xehanort.

Vanitas ne répond pas, et c'est suffisant pour qu'ils le regardent tous avec une surprise non feinte.

-Alors c'est ça qu'on ressent quand on a du pouvoir sur quelqu'un ? Mais c'est fantastique !

 **XX**

-Salut.

Roxas lève la tête vers lui, un sourire discret accroché aux lèvres, tandis que Denzel continue de gazouiller assis contre son ventre.

-T'as trouvé où je me planquais, félicitation.

-Xion m'avait déjà dit que tu venais souvent ici.

Hayner se laisse tomber sur le transat à ses côtés, confortablement installé sur la véranda. C'est bien la première fois qu'il voit Roxas et Denzel ensemble.

-T'es de corvée babysitting ou c'est comment ? Plaisante-t-il.

-T'as fui mon cousin ou c'est comment ? Réplique Roxas avec un sourire insolent.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Il y a un enfant, surveille ton langage, voyons.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'a pas vu la mère de Denzel. Certes il n'a vu aucun autre parent à part le premier soir, mais c'est inquiétant, Denzel n'a que deux ans.

-D'ailleurs, est où est sa mère ? Quoique t'es tellement proche de Demyx, que si ça trouve c'est toi.

Roxas ricane en jouant avec le petit entre ses bras.

-Que t'es con. Demyx ne sait pas qui est la mère, un jour il a trouvé une poussette devant sa porte qui disait "c'est le tien, bonne chance". Le test de paternité a confirmé qu'il était le père donc on a été obligé de le garder. Tifa s'occupe pas mal de lui, car Demyx part souvent en tournée, j'en profite quand je le vois.

Hayner est perplexe : au final, Roxas profite du petit… ou de Demyx ? Il préfère ne pas demander, ce que fait son meilleur ami de son corps ne concerne que lui après tout.

-Ok.

-Ta gueule.

 **XX**

Le revoilà dans le couloir, devant la porte qui l'appelle chaque nuit alors que ce ne sont même pas les chiottes, qu'est-ce qui peut bien se cacher derrière ? Hayner se le demande bien. Le plan n'indique même pas d'autres toilettes que celles auxquelles il va déjà.

-Que fais-tu là ? Tu rodes beaucoup trop par ici.

Hayner sursaute en entendant la personne qui s'est glissée derrière lui, inaudible et inconfortable. Xehanort passe à côté de lui, affichant un air indifférent, bien plus inquiétant que son sourire hypocrite et avenant, avant de l'observer de haut en bas, cherchant la moindre faille dans son armure. Et bon sang qu'il y en a pleins, tellement que Hayner se surprend parfois à arriver de ne plus pleurer sans raison. Il déglutit avec peine, profondément mal à l'aise à cause de ce type tout sauf menaçant.

-Je ne rôde pas, se défend-il, en se refusant de reculer.

Ce garçon est-il un alpha ? Car si c'est le cas, Hayner n'est pas censé le sentir.

-Que viens-tu chercher alors ? Toutes les nuits tu viens jusqu'ici.

Son aura est clairement intimidante, ses yeux jaunes scrutateurs ont l'air de déceler sans mal son malaise et son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. _Qui est-il ?_

-Je cherche les toilettes, je me perds simplement, voilà tout.

-Tu te perds ? Intéressant.

Xehanort n'a nullement l'air d'y croire. Il fait un mouvement comme pour se rapprocher de lui, mais c'en est trop pour Hayner. D'un seul coup, il se sent basculé en arrière, soustrait avec force de l'emprise de ce type dangereux. Malgré la surprise, il arrive à se rattraper tant bien que mal, même si c'est grâce à son agresseur qui ne l'a pas juste lâché sur le sol. La prise quitte son col quand il est stable, puis vient se mettre entre eux…

-Vani - ?!

Ce dernier lui jette un regard mauvais (pour changer), lui disant presque de s'éloigner de là, mais tout dans sa posture semble être sur la défensive, comme s'il protégeait quelqu'un.

-Xehanort, tu as un problème avec lui ?

Ils se dévisagent durant de longues secondes, la tension est réellement palpable, c'en est presque grisant. Hayner n'avait pas fait attention avant maintenant, mais Vanitas a toujours l'air décontracté et de mauvaise humeur avec les autres, alors que face à Xehanort toute sa méfiance ressort.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, finit par soupirer le métis. On ne faisait que discuter.

 _Parle pour toi, oui._

La tension est redescendue, toute l'électricité s'est envolée, les voilà redevenus ceux qu'ils ont l'habitude d'être, mais Vanitas garde toujours sa posture protectrice dérangeante.

-Il rôde toujours par ici, je me demande bien pourquoi.

Hayner est sûr et certain de manquer quelque chose d'important, car Xehanort emploie un ton un peu trop anodin pour que ça le soit réellement. Vanitas grogne en lui jetant un énième regard agacé, avant d'avancer à grandes enjambées vers son cousin et de se planter droit devant lui, coupant toute œillade possible entre Xehanort et Hayner.

-On y va, dit-il comme un ordre.

-Comme tu veux.

Xehanort tourne les talons, puis part suivi par son chien de garde. Avant de disparaître derrière un couloir, Vanitas lui lance un regard accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil, et il a définitivement dû confondre l'inquiétude sur son visage avec un autre sentiment fort peu sympathique.

 _Que vient-il de se passer ?_ Vanitas protégeait Xehanort, n'est-ce pas, parce qu'il tournait beaucoup trop le dos à Hayner pour que ce soit plausible. Rien de tout ça n'a de sens.

 **XX**

Jour sept.

Si Roxas n'est pas tant curieux que maladivement intrusif, Ven n'a aucun de ces défauts. Il répond aux questions, sans essayer de comprendre ce que cherchent les autres et propose son aide spontanément.

-Salut ? Tente Hayner en entrant dans sa chambre.

Ven lève les yeux de sa basse, avant de lui sourire amicalement.

-Salut Hayner, ça va ? Si tu cherches Roxas, je pense qu'il doit traîner dans la roseraie avec Xion et les petits.

-Je sais, j'étais avec eux tout à l'heure… c'est juste que...

Hayner zieute hors de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille ne traîne, avant de fermer derrière lui.

-Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais c'est à propos de Vanitas et Xehanort. Tu sais ce qu'ils ont présenté ? Je les ai croisés et la tension était tellement palpable, c'était bizarre.

Ven l'observe s'agiter en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, tapotant sur certaines cordes par réflexe, ou sans doute pour se concentrer ; les sentinelles ont d'énormes problèmes de concentration s'ils ne s'ancrent pas sur un guide apparemment.

-J'apprécie le fait que tu assumes qu'ils aient présenté sans te poser de questions.

Hayner fait les cent pas, en se frottant la nuque.

-Les autres en ont parlé en début de semaine, c'est tout.

-Même si je suis assez proche de Vanitas, il a toujours refusé de me dire ce qu'il était, en revanche je suspecte Xehanort d'être un alpha.

-Ils ne sont pas delta et epsilon ?

-Non, ils ne font pas partie de la même dynamique.

Ven tape de plus en plus sur sa basse, comme agacé.

-Ils ont grandi ensemble, c'est peut-être pour ça, continue-t-il. Tu devrais demander à Xion ou Sora pour plus de détails, Roxas et moi sommes partis quand Vanitas avait deux ans.

Maintenant Ven se met à taper du pied, son sourire amical toujours présent.

-Tu… Tu veux que je parte ?

-Non ! Non, c'est l'hyperactivité, se justifie-t-il ennuyé par sa condition. Toutes les sentinelles sont hyperactives, c'est un des critères, c'est presque le seul qui se manifeste pour chacun d'entre nous.

-D'accord.

-Non, c'est pas parce que t'es hyperactif que t'es une sentinelle, ça ne marche pas dans ce sens.

Hayner aime bien Ven. Il en viendrait presque à préférer avoir rencontré ce jumeau en premier…

Just kidding. Team Roxas till the end.

 **XX**

Cette nuit-là Hayner ne se réveille absolument pas.

 **XX**

-Xion, on peut faire du beach volley aujourd'hui ? Demande Naminé en dessinant, alors qu'elles sont au petit-déjeuner.

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

 **XX**

Jour huit.

En bonne tante qu'elle est, Xion est allée sortir tous ses neveux du lit sans exception ; même Xehanort est dans le salon, alors qu'il n'est que huit heures et qu'il est connu pour être un lève-tard. Hayner baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, alors qu'il pioche dans le placard un bol, _Vanitas_ lui file le paquet de céréales de suite, puis le lait.

-Merci.

Il récupère des cuillères pour eux deux, puis ils s'installent à l'îlot central. Roxas semble à peine plus réveillé que lui, tandis que Sora grappille encore quelques minutes dans le canapé, alors que l'air bougon de Ven montre son mécontentement, et que Xehanort prend son café avec colère. Xion donne la becquée à Denzel, joyeuse, Naminé dessinant à ses côtés. Seul _Vanitas_ a l'air en bon état.

 _Vanitas_ qui vient de déposer des biscottes, du pain, des confitures et des jus sur la table en face de lui.

-Tiens, si t'as faim.

-Merci.

Il va se contenter de son bol pour l'instant, sans se presser parce que c'est encore le matin, hein. _Vanitas_ lui a apporté à manger, peut-être bien qu'il va se dépêcher pour choisir parmi les mets, pour lui montrer son intérêt.

-Prends ton temps, recommande _Vanitas_ , en caressant son dos.

-Nh, nh.

La main chaude va doucement de haut en bas, près de lui, mais sans l'envahir pour autant. Quelques minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles ils sont en pleine quiétude.

-Salut à tous, bien dormi ?

Sora vient de quitter son état de larve, comme toujours, et démarre en grandes pompes, frais comme un gardon. Il rejoint la partie cuisine, presque en chantonnant, de trop bonne humeur, mais s'arrête immédiatement pour l'observer avec de grands yeux. La main chaleureuse sur son dos s'arrête et devient rapidement inconfortable, presque oppressante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Non, Sora dévisage la personne à côté de lui. Hayner suit son regard et sursaute presque en voyant les yeux remplis de colère de Vanitas fixer son frère. Il s'éloigne aussitôt, comme sortant d'un rêve, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ta main fout sur moi ?

-Je t'avais bien dit que cela serait futile, commente Xehanort.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre, répond Vanitas.

Il quitte ensuite le salon en claquant la porte derrière lui avec violence. Tous les regards se posent sur Hayner, comme pour lui demander des explications qu'il n'a pas.

 **XX**

-Tu vas morfler, tête de merde.

-On verra sur le terrain, Roxas.

Une discussion normale avec les jumeaux.

Xion, Naminé et Ven sont ensemble, Roxas et Hayner ont pris Denzel, tandis que Vanitas, Xehanort et Sora forment le dernier trio, pour équilibrer les choses. Cela peut sembler injuste, mais ça ne l'est pas. Xion est une tuerie au volley, Ven n'arrive pas à se concentrer dessus bien longtemps, Roxas et Hayner ont des bases grâce au lycée mais sont réactifs, alors que Xehanort est un excellent stratège, qui sait où envoyer deux gars qui n'ont que peu pratiquer ce sport.

Xion a réussi (presque toute seule) à écraser l'équipe de Sora, pendant que c'est leur fusion quasi innée qui a permis à Roxas et Hayner de les écraser, malgré les ordres de Xehanort. Vanitas s'est énervé en tapant dans le sable et s'est éloigné en grognant.

 _Ce type n'est pas net_ , pense Hayner en secouant la tête.

 **XX**

-On rentre ? Demande Naminé, bien plus tard.

-Bien sûr. Je finis cette manche et on rentre.

Xion les a fait cavaler pour le plaisir, avant de mettre un point à la dérobée. Bon. Ils n'ont peut-être pas gagné, mais ils n'ont pas perdu pour autant. Ils ont arrêté de compter les points au bout d'un moment, donc pour ce que ça vaut…

 **XX**

L'après-midi, Roxas a accordé de son précieux temps à son pauvre meilleur ami et ils sont restés sur les transats de la véranda au soleil.

Oui, putain, ils n'ont parlé que de conneries et bu quelques bières, mais c'est pour ce genre de moments que Hayner est heureux de l'avoir pour ami. Et pour les pistolets à eau que ce crétin a sorti de son sac après.

Même s'ils sont ensuite de corvée de nettoyage, ça a le mérite d'avoir été drôle.

 **XX**

-Hayner, on peut parler ?

Hayner regarde derrière lui, un bâtonnet de glace dans la bouche, assis sur un muret entourant la maison. Sora prend place à côté de lui, pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil, baignant dans l'éclat orange.

-Quoi de beau ? Lance Hayner.

-Écoute, j'ignorais que vous étiez si proches, je suis désolé pour ce matin.

Le châtain fronce les sourcils, suspicieux.

-De _quoi_ tu parles, Sora ?

-Toi et mon frère, ce matin, répond Sora avec évidence.

-Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, je ne le connais même pas !

Sora pose sa main sur son épaule, presque peiné pour lui.

-T'es mon pote et c'est mon frère, je devrais être content ou super énervé, je ne sais pas, mais il est tellement… mauvais. Tu perdrais ton temps avec lui.

-Je ne vais pas sortir avec ton frère, réplique Hayner avec indignation. Je ne suis pas de ce bord.

-C'est aussi ce que Roxas affirme, pourtant regarde-le avec Demyx.

Point pour Sora.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton frère tout à l'heure, c'était… bizarre, je n'avais absolument pas l'impression que c'était lui. Je savais que c'était lui, mais pas dans son comportement habituel. J'étais… Je ne sais pas, c'était juste bizarre.

Sora l'observe longuement sans rien dire durant quelques secondes, puis reporte son attention sur le sol devant lui.

-Vous aviez la même… Aura ? Impression ? ce matin quand je vous ai vus, que vous n'avez plus maintenant. Vous aviez tous les deux l'air à votre place. D'où ma question : as-tu présenté ?

- _Quoi_ ?

Sora a l'air mi-embêté, mi-sérieux.

-On présente tous dans ma famille. J'ai présenté, Linoa a présenté, ma grand-mère a présenté, Naminé va présenter. Mec, c'est dans nos _veines._ Mes grands-parents se sont rencontrés ainsi et ont foutu ça dans la tête de leurs gosses, qui nous l'ont transmis. Tu ne peux pas te poser avec Vanitas si tu n'as pas présenté.

-On parle de moi ?

Ils sursautent tous les deux en entendant la voix derrière eux, surpris. Merde, dire son prénom l'invoque vraiment ?

-Mince, j'avais oublié, soupire Sora en se tapant la tête. Oui, on parlait de toi, tu veux quoi ?

Vanitas est appuyé contre le chambranle de la baie vitrée, une pomme croquée à la main, les sourcils froncés de suspicion, et… musclé ? Hayner n'avait jamais remarqué avant qu'il mette ce débardeur que Vanitas était bien formé pour un gamin de 17 ans.

-En mal j'espère, ce serait bête que vous me fassiez des compliments.

Hayner connaît trop bien Sora et n'est pas surpris de son impulsivité :

-Tu penses bien. D'ailleurs, t'as fait quoi à Hayner ce matin ?

Rien ne change sur le visage de Vanitas, il garde cette expression ennuyée, mais Hayner a senti quelque chose. On dirait qu'il est… agacé par la question ?

 _Rien qui ne te concerne, tête de cul._

Hayner fronce les sourcils.

-Jaloux qu'il me préfère à toi, maître de la Keyblade ?

-Espèce d'enfoiré !

Sora pique un fard de colère et saute du muret, courant après son petit frère. _Quoi… ?_

 **XX**

Jour neuf.

 _Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom._

 _Bordel, quoi encore ?_

Hayner grogne en se réveillant, mais se contente de se retourner dans son lit sans se lever. C'est une heure beaucoup trop tôt pour se réveiller un mercredi d'été. Ça n'empêche même pas Roxas de dormir, c'est le pire. Faux pote.

 _Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom._

Ennuyé et trop conscient pour retourner entre les bras de Morphée, Hayner quitte son lit bien décidé à aller faire taire ce boucan. Le bruit est tantôt erratique, tantôt régulier, suivant un rythme qu'il ne reconnaît pas du tout. D'où est-ce que cela peut bien venir ?

Dans le couloir, rien à signaler mais le bruit continue ; bizarre. Ses pas le mènent devant une porte qu'il connaît trop bien à force de s'y rendre chaque nuit et cette cacophonie vient de là. _Qui_ est derrière ?

 _Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

C'est insupportable. Hayner n'en peut plus : il toque durement contre cette fichue porte. Un grognement retentit derrière la porte, avant que des pas agacés arrivent jusqu'à lui pour ouvrir et Vanitas apparaît devant. Essoufflé, rouge, transpirant et… torse nu.

Oh.

-Hayner, dit-il sans surprise.

-C'est _toi_ qui dors ici ?

Il s'appuie contre le chambranle, bras croisés, sourire en coin.

-Apparemment. Tu t'es perdu ?

-Non, tu…

Okay, du calme, ne surtout pas montrer qu'il est affecté par le bruit.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais maintenant, mais tu peux arrêter ? Ça m'empêche de dormir.

Vanitas hausse un sourcil, presque déconcerté.

-C'est impossible, je ne fais rien du tout.

Vanitas le chieur, le retour. Hayner se tape le front, déjà ennuyé.

-Allez, sois cool, je veux dormir.

-Entre, tu verras bien.

Ça sent le piège, mais Hayner n'est pas connu pour sa jugeote, voyez-vous : il saute dedans les pieds joints. Et bordel qu'il va le regretter.


	3. Les cygnes n'ont qu'un partenaire

Hello ! Voici la suite :) je voulais attendre dimanche pour la poster, pour me laisser le temps de d'écrire le chapitre suivant, de modifier des choses dans celui-ci pour éviter les faux raccords... J'ai rien écrit pendant la semaine dernière, puis genre dimanche soir, je me suis posée et aujourd'hui c'est plié, je ne comprends pas.

Enfin passons. Le chapitre est plus court, ça m'ennuie.

Bonne lecture !

Tout est à Square Enix, sauf les présentations.

* * *

La chambre de Vanitas a l'air bien plus habitée que celle qu'il partage avec Roxas. Il y a des tags discrets aux quatre coins de la pièce, aucun habit ne traîne, mais un bazar monstre règne sur les étagères et le bureau. Des posters de films qu'il ne connaît pas sont accrochés aux murs, accompagnés par des post-it çà et là.

Mis à part ça, rien qui ne fasse la cacophonie qu'il a entendu ; d'où vient-elle alors ?

-Verdict ?

-J'ai été con, répond honnêtement Hayner.

C'est sans doute la seule chose qu'on ne peut pas lui reprocher.

-J'ai cru que ça venait d'ici, mea culpa. Je te laisse.

Hayner se retourne, avant de sursauter violemment à cause de Vanitas, qui s'est glissé discrètement derrière lui. Il recule d'un pas pour restaurer son espace personnel.

 _Boom boom boom._

Encore ? Hayner regarde autour de lui, cherchant une fois de plus la cause.

-T'es sûr que tu n'as pas présenté ?

-Sérieusement ? T'es toujours dessus ? Soupire Hayner.

Vanitas entre à nouveau dans son espace.

-Arrête de t'approcher, c'est chiant !

Le châtain tente un repli stratégique vers la porte, mais l'autre garçon y coupe court en s'appuyant dessus alors qu'il veut ouvrir. Hayner grogne de frustration, tout en mettant autant de distance que possible.

-Tu me veux quoi ?

-Tu as présenté.

-Non, réplique-t-il, agacé. _Je n'ai pas présenté et je ne présenterai pas._

Vanitas ricane en lui lançant une œillade hautaine, les bras croisés. C'est tellement insupportable, sans rire ; rien ne lui donne plus envie de lui en coller une.

-Tu ignores tellement de choses te concernant.

-Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu sais alors ! S'exclame Hayner, excédé.

-Tu es énervé parce que tu as peur que j'aie raison, que tu ne comprends pas et que tu t'es persuadé pendant longtemps que tu étais normal.

Interdit, Hayner déglutit en observant Vanitas sous toutes ses coutures. Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il avait eu tant de mal à accepter d'être ordinaire ?

-À présent, tu es plein de doutes et d'incompréhension.

-Tu fais psycho ?

Un plissement sur le front de Vanitas apparaît, montrant un semblant de surprise.

-Ne sois pas ridicule.

Vanitas inspire profondément pour se concentrer, puis une odeur sucrée apparaît quelques secondes plus tard. Hayner déglutit, attiré par l'autre garçon sans qu'il ne se l'explique.

-Tu viens de faire quoi ?

Il va péter un câble.

-Putain ! C'était _quoi ça_?

-Tu paniques, affirme Vanitas, pris de court.

En plus le salaud s'approche de lui.

-Reste où t'es, bordel ! T'as fait quoi ? Tu _m'as_ fait quoi ?

-Rien.

 _Menteur, menteur, menteur_ ! Hayner voit la mâchoire de Vanitas se contracter et le voit préparer quelque chose pour l'oppresser davantage.

-Bordel de cul, je vais te défoncer si tu viens près de moi ! Laisse-moi sortir !

-D'accord, mais écoute-moi.

-Non, _non_ …

Merde. Son cœur bat trop vite, les murs se rapprochent déjà de lui, le plafond va l'écraser s'il reste dans cette chambre étouffante. Il sent déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et aucune solution ne se présente !

-Hayner, refais des tests de second genre.

Après cela, Vanitas ouvre la porte et Hayner s'enfuit sans perdre une minute.

 **XX**

-Pourquoi la cuisine est condamnée ? Demande Linoa en fin de matinée.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Moi ou Sora irons récupérer ce dont t'as besoin.

- _Roxas_.

-Sora et moi, se corrige-t-il.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Je sors avec Tifa et Xion, surveillez Denzel.

-Et Naminé ?

-J'ai dit que Xion venait.

 **XX**

Hayner est peut-être fils unique, mais cuisiner des tonnes de nourriture l'a toujours aidé à se calmer. D'autant qu'il vivait dans un appartement où tous les voisins de paliers avaient plusieurs enfants et qu'ils étaient tous proches les uns des autres.

-Eh mon pote, ça va ?

-Oui. T'as une tournée de crêpes là. Le gâteau sera prêt dans vingt minutes. Je mets à cuire la quiche et le gratin juste après. Il y a une salade de légumes, ou de fruits si tu veux.

Hayner s'agite dans la cuisine pour aller récupérer un autre plat, mais Roxas l'intercepte en attrapant fermement ses avant-bras, inquiet par son état léthargique qu'il reconnaît sans mal.

-Mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien.

Le châtain tente de s'éloigner, mais Roxas le tire vers lui avec fermeté, mâchoire serrée.

-C'est _qui_ ? Ta famille ?

Pas de réaction.

-Ton ex ?

Rien.

-Ici ?

Involontairement Hayner sourcille. Le regard de Roxas s'assombrit.

-C'est Vanitas, pas vrai ? Xehanort ne te parle même pas et tu n'as eu aucun contact avec les autres connards de cette famille, c'est forcément lui. Il t'a fait quoi ?

Hayner soupire, épuisé par cette situation et par la fougue de son meilleur ami. C'est une des rares fois qu'il le voit ainsi, la présence de sa sentinelle a l'air de décupler son implication émotionnelle.

-Rien, c'est ça le truc. Il a présenté et pense que c'est aussi mon cas.

Roxas regarde le sol sans rien ajouter, sachant trop bien comme son ami a souffert pendant son adolescence. Ils étaient entourés d'ordinaire à l'internat, sauf quelques rares alphas qui s'affirmaient, mais Hayner a toujours eu du mal à accepter cette réalité. Sans qu'il ne se l'explique, apprendre qu'il était ordinaire l'a blessé alors qu'il savait qu'il l'était avant de passer les tests.

-Je vais aller lui péter la gueule, tranche-t-il.

-Non !

Le pire doit être que Roxas s'est mis en mouvement pour accompagner le geste à la parole. Hayner le rattrape aussitôt en se marrant et lui met une tape dans l'épaule.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, il doit être plus musclé que toi.

-C'est absolument _faux_ , mais j'ai une autre arme secrète.

Bien sûr.

 **XX**

-Hayner, je te présente Riku, mon gars sûr. Riku, voici Hayner.

-Tu m'avais parlé de lui. Tous les amis de Sora sont mes amis.

Voici donc la fameuse arme secrète de Roxas. Il demande à voir de quoi il est capable.

 **XX**

L'après-midi se passe bien pour l'instant. Demyx et Ven sont en train de jouer dans le jardin, Denzel gazouillant à leur côté, tapant sur un xylophone. Roxas est posé sur le canapé de sorte à pouvoir mater son oncle en toute impunité, alors qu'il est censé jouer à la console avec Sora, Riku et Hayner. Les filles sont de sorties, Braig a annoncé la veille qu'il embarquait ses fils en vadrouille, et Luxord a l'air d'être rentré chez lui sans sa fille.

Tout se passe bien. Le repas du soir a été préparé plus tôt dans la journée grâce à Hayner, _tout va bien_. Il fait beau, _tout est pour le mieux._

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une porte claquée avec force et qu'un Vanitas au regard noir de colère se pose devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Son attention est focalisée sur Riku, mais aucun n'a pas l'air surpris par sa réaction et ils continuent de jouer en faisant abstraction de son corps.

-Il est descendu pour quelques temps, donc je l'ai invité à la maison, répond Sora.

-Je vous avais _dit_ que je ne voulais pas ce type ici.

-Et on t'avait _dit_ de laisser Hayner tranquille, on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

 _Oh le boulet_ , pensent Roxas et Hayner. Vanitas jette une œillade mauvaise au concerné, réalisant pourquoi sa némésis est présente. Hayner fait mine de ne rien voir et détourne le regard.

-Viens avec moi.

Sans demander son avis, Vanitas agrippe le bras de Hayner, le force à se lever et le tire derrière lui. Son meilleur ami ne perd pas de temps pour intervenir et les suivre.

-Bas les pattes, sac à merde ! Hayner n'est pas à toi, que je sache. Il ne te doit rien, lâche-le.

L'adolescent lui jette un regard méprisant, avant de se concentrer sur un Hayner qui peine à se défaire de sa prise.

-Tu la joues comme ça, belle gueule ? Parfait.

 _Méfie-toi de Riku._

Puis il s'en va dans le jardin, rager auprès de Ven. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient encore d'arriver ?

 **XX**

Dans la nuit Hayner se réveille, mais ne quitte pas sa chambre. Il ignore pourquoi, mais sent que Vanitas se trouve derrière le bois et qu'il l'appelle. Quelque chose au fond de lui veut répondre à sa demande, mais sa raison l'emporte et le pousse à rester assis dans son lit à observer la porte. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure après que la sensation s'en va, puis qu'il parvient à se rendormir.

 **XX**

Jour dix.

La journée commence à onze heures, sous l'assaut d'un Denzel excité et envoyé par le traître qu'il ose appeler son meilleur ami. Sans trop se presser et le petit décidé à rester assis sur son pied, il effectue sa routine matinale ; parce que dans cette citadelle chaque chambre a un lavabo.

-Allez mon grand, t'as monté de niveau : tu passes sur mes épaules.

Denzel rigole quand il se fait soulever et qu'il se retrouve si haut. Ses petites mains s'accrochent directement à son front, alors Hayner n'a plus qu'à tenir ses jambes pour être sûr que rien n'arrive. Sans doute que Demyx doit souvent le faire pour qu'il réagisse si bien.

Pour une fois, Tifa et Linoa sont dans le salon, parlant avec Sora et Ven, tandis que des cris résonnent déjà depuis le jardin. En s'approchant de la baie vitrée, il aperçoit Demyx mouiller Xion et Naminé avec le tuyau d'arrosage, alors que des chaises bien placées laissent comprendre qu'elles prenaient un bain de soleil.

Alors qu'il mange une compote qui traînait dans le frigo, le quatuor se lève et se dispatche dans la maison, l'air un peu trop complice pour ne pas avoir comploté. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu prévoir ?

 **XX**

Un guet-apens, rien que ça.

Hayner n'était pas visé, donc il se marre bien en voyant Roxas et Vanitas bloqués dans une voiture conduite par leurs mères. Certes, il est peu déçu que son pote ne reste pas, mais le soulagement de savoir l'autre tellement loin pour la journée surpasse tout.

Bon vent.

 **XX**

L'après-midi se rythme au gré du déménagement des affaires de Sora dans une autre chambre, qu'il partagera avec Riku, et des blagues de Demyx, bizarrement toutes sont liées à l'eau.

En début de soirée, ils sortent de quoi faire un barbecue et sans surprise, Demyx s'y colle ; parce qu'il sait y faire, mais pour l'empêcher de commettre plus de bêtises. Xion prend sa revanche en utilisant son pistolet à eau dès que son frère ne semble plus sur la défensive.

Des bières aux mains pour les grands, et des marshmallows pour les petits, la soirée laisse place à la nuit. S'il avait été à la plage, ça aurait sans doute été la meilleure journée passé sur l'île du destin.

 **XX**

Jour onze.

Honnêtement, ne demandez pas comment Hayner a passé sa journée. Sora a proposé d'aller dans la salle de jeux, (encore une fois, _qui a une salle de jeux ?_ ) où sont gardés un billard, un flipper, un baby-foot, des consoles, des jouets, deux télévisions, un home-cinéma, un vidéoprojecteur, parmi d'autres. Après ça ? Il est tombé dans un monde parallèle où le rapport temporel est différent de la réalité.

C'est Xion qui les sort de leur pièce, après avoir couché Naminé sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, les attirant avec des bières, les marshmallows de la veille et un feu de camp. Ils se retrouvent à plaisanter dans la roseraie pour ne pas être avec leurs parents et leurs cousins insupportable.

Du moins, c'était le plan jusqu'à ce que Ven revienne des toilettes avec Vanitas. Hayner et Roxas cessent de se plaisanter pour dévisager les nouveaux venus.

-Tu dois putain d'être en train de plaisanter, bordel Ventus !

Roxas va se planter devant Vanitas, bras croisés, le toisant du regard. Sora interpelle Riku pour indiquer Hayner d'un mouvement de tête, puis rejoint son cousin blond, tandis que son ami se rapproche du châtain. Xion continue de cuire ses marshmallows, ennuyée mais intéressée par le spectacle sous ses yeux.

-Merde Ventus, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

-Vous allez devoir faire avec, d'accord ? Répond Ven, sans en démordre.

-Tu rêves, crache Roxas. Retourne avec les autres, Vanitas.

-Cette maison m'appartient autant qu'à toi, répond le plus jeune. Je pense même y avoir passé beaucoup plus de temps que toi.

Un grognement retentit, coupant Vanitas dans sa remarque. Hayner fronce les sourcils, se demandant bien qui a fait cela. L'un d'eux aurait présenté dans la dynamique ABO ? Ce n'était pas Riku, ni Xion qui mâchouille sa pique, sourcils froncés. Les jumeaux sont sentinelle et guide, pas possible. Ne reste donc plus que Sora ?

-Ne commence pas, affirme celui-ci.

-Et tu crois pouvoir faire quoi ? Je suis immunisé contre toi, Sora.

Vanitas lance un coup d'œil à Hayner avant de revenir sur son frère, le menton levé.

-Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi, _tu n'es même pas un vrai alpha_ !

Sora grogne de colère, mais heureusement que les jumeaux interviennent avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sauter à la gorge de son cadet, qui ricane en reculant un peu. Quel enfoiré. Comme le disait Roxas, ne gâche pas des réunions de famille qui veut.

 **XX**

La soirée s'est finie une heure après, tous trop énervés par Vanitas. Malgré ses piques et son sourire mutin constant, Hayner a senti que Vanitas n'avait aucune envie d'être avec eux, qu'il s'ennuyait fermement et qu'il disait juste des conneries pour les agacer. Petit con.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que personne n'a remarqué son état sauf lui.

 **XX**

Cette nuit encore Vanitas rode devant sa chambre.

 **XX**

Jour douze.

Hayner n'est même entré dans le salon qu'il sait que Vanitas s'y trouve et qu'il est de mauvaise humeur à cause de lui. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner confiance, il franchit la porte pour être accueilli avec un regard sombre de la part de l'adolescent installé à l'îlot central, mais feint l'indifférence en allant piocher dans les placards. Xehanort et Xion sont devant la télé en train de regarder une série, ne leur prêtant aucune attention. Roxas doit sans doute petit-déjeuner sur la véranda, son endroit préféré après le lit de Demyx.

Raclement de gorge. Hayner déglutit, espérant qu'il n'y aura aucune altercation, parce que le matin est son moment de faiblesse. Une pression sur sa jambe le fait sursauter et se retourner.

-Denzel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand ?

L'enfant tend les mains vers lui, ce à quoi il répond en le prenant dans ses bras, le cœur battant à vive allure. Sans mal, il continue de se mouvoir dans la cuisine pour récupérer ce qu'il veut manger, puis installe Denzel dans la chaise haute et s'assoit à côté de lui pour lui donner un pot de compote, tout en mangeant à son tour.

-Tu ferais un bon père.

Hayner dévisage Vanitas. Où est le piège ?

-Et ?

L'adolescent soupire, presque abattu et démoralisé, mais personne n'a l'air de le remarquer encore une fois.

-Tu ne te méfies pas de la bonne personne.

-Non, au contraire. Je pense même ne pas assez me méfier de toi.

Vanitas fronce les sourcils, une grimace de frustration se dessinant sur son visage.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de tellement de choses, t'es juste… là, si ignorant et crétin que ça fait mal.

-Vanitas, l'interpelle Xehanort qui s'est retourné. Tu montres tes cartes, ce n'est pas une façon de jouer.

Le garçon grogne rageusement, avant de quitter le salon. Pourquoi ressent-il une détresse qui n'est la sienne ?

 **XX**

-Eh Rox.

-Oui Rouky ?

-Tu m'accompagnes à l'hôpital ?

-...

-Alors ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Merci mon pote.

 **XX**

Le problème avec Roxas (quand il n'est pas un super ami), c'est qu'il ne sait pas dire non. Il peut envoyer chier pour dissuader la personne, mais si elle persiste, il dira fatalement oui. De ce qu'il a compris quand ils étaient encore internes au lycée, c'est qu'il cède encore plus à sa famille.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Hayner a envie de tout casser quand Vanitas se pointe, tout penaud alors qu'ils vont partir. Quitter Demyx a mis Roxas à fleur de peau, en plus.

-Vous allez où ?

Hayner roule des yeux, voyant clair dans son jeu. Roxas n'est pas d'humeur à se battre, ni à chercher des noises, et répond tranquillement :

-Hôpital.

Évidemment. Autant lui dire tout de suite que son jeu psychologique a porté ses fruits.

-Oh…

C'est quoi cet air soulagé et inquiet ? Quel foutage de gueule. Hayner se racle la gorge bruyamment, mais n'attire pas le regard de son ami.

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

Non.

-Comme tu veux, enfin vois avec Hayner.

-Putain Roxas, tu déconnes !? Bien sûr qu'il ne vient pas, ce n'est même pas une option !

Puis il tourne les talons, refermé sur lui-même.

 **XX**

-Hayner Dalmasca ?

-Oui.

-C'est à vous, par ici.

Voilà bien deux heures qu'ils sont dans la salle d'attente, sans savoir quoi faire, ni se dire. Une prise de sang a été faite, mais rien d'autre. D'autant qu'ils ne se sont pas encore rabibochés à cause de Vanitas...

Hayner entre dans la pièce d'analyse, puis va se déshabiller dans le petit vestiaire que l'infirmier aux longs cheveux lui indique. Une fois fait, il le rejoint près d'un tapis de course.

-Vous savez comment ça se passe ? Lui demande l'inconnu.

-Non, j'ai passé les tests quand j'étais petit, mais c'était une petite clinique, donc on m'a fait sentir quelques trucs, puis on est partis.

-D'accord. La prise de sang réalisée plus tôt nous indique les gènes que vous avez, que ce soit récessif ou dominant. Maintenant, on va vous faire courir, vous allez transpirer et relâcher des glandes spécifiques à votre dynamique. L'effort rend sensible aux phéromones, on vous fera ensuite faire les tests olfactifs.

Hayner fronce les sourcils, il n'y en avait pas autant avant. Le type semble comprendre son trouble et lui sourit.

-T'inquiète, c'est l'histoire d'une vingtaine de minutes. Je te donnerai un truc à boire après l'effort.

-Parfait, on commence ?

-À vos ordres.

 **XX**

La course dure une dizaine de minutes, facile au début, puis rapide pour sécréter les glandes. L'infirmier lui donne une petite éprouvette en plastique pour qu'il récupère autant de transpiration que possible. Une fois fait, Hayner ouvre la bouche pour que le type frotte quelque chose qui ressemble à un coton-tige à l'intérieur de sa joue.

-On est obligés, c'est la procédure. Certaine dynamique dégage une salive particulière.

-D'accord.

L'infirmier lui apporte une serviette, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi repasser tes tests maintenant ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-On m'a dit que j'ai présenté, mais les tests n'avaient rien montré avant.

-Ha, une présentation tardive.

-C'est grave ?

-Non, pas vraiment, ça dépend des gens. Un alpha tardif n'aura pas tout ce qui définit ses pairs comme la force ou le grognement. Chez les omégas, cela peut être l'absence ou le dérèglement des chaleurs. Généralement, ça peut entraîner l'absence de reconnaissance des autres.

-D'accord… t'es quoi ?

-Un gamma à ton service. Je peux t'affirmer que tu n'es pas de chez moi, lui sourit-il. Une idée de ce que tu peux être ?

-Nh nh, pas la moindre.

-On aura une idée bien assez tôt, installe-toi dans la cabine. On va faire les tests olfactifs.

Hayner se lève, puis obéit aux consignes, bien curieux de ce qu'il va se passer. La clinique de son village n'avait pas autant de moyen que cet hôpital, bon sang. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil, tourné vers la vitre qui donne sur l'infirmier.

-Si tu m'entends, lève la main.

Il sursaute, ne s'attendant clairement pas à entendre sa voix, mais réagit vite à la demande.

-Tu peux la baisser. Je vais balancer des phénomènes en masse. Quand tu sens quelque chose, lève juste la main. Je te poserai des questions fermées, tu répondras par oui ou non avec la tête. C'est bon pour toi ?

Hochement de tête.

-Très bien, commençons.

C'est l'heure de vérité.

Des gaz sont introduits dans la cabine, produisant leur bruit spécifique et de l'air par la même occasion. Si rien ne se fait sentir la première seconde, une odeur sucrée et mouillée apparaît ensuite, camouflée par d'autres choses.

Son cœur accélère. Non, impossible, ça ne peut pas être… l'odeur des phéromones, quand même ? Sa respiration se saccade, étouffant son nez avec cet arôme particulier. Pourquoi maintenant, après tout ce temps ?

-Quelque chose ? Lui demande l'infirmier, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Sans y croire, il hoche la tête. Bon sang, lui ? Un non-ordinaire, pour de vrai ? Si c'est une blague, elle est loin d'être drôle.

-T'as bien fait de repasser des tests alors ! Je vais t'envoyer les odeurs les unes après les autres, fais un signe si tu as quelque chose.

Très bien, pas d'emballement, c'est peut-être une erreur.

 **XX**

-Alors mon pote, ça a été ?

-Je dois attendre les résultats, l'infirmier a dit que dans dix minutes, ce serait bon. Je dois récupérer les résultats du sang et des glandes demain.

-Ok, ok, c'est cool. Quelque chose ?

-Euh… je crois ?

-... Tu crois ? Comment ça, _tu crois_ ? T'as senti quelque chose ou pas ?

-J'sais pas…

-T'abrèges tes phrases maintenant ? Je croyais que c'était mon truc.

-Je… _Roxas_.

Hayner s'est assis et serre sa tête entre ses mains, désespéré. Roxas accepte son besoin de silence et ne dit plus rien, mais fait les cent pas, à peine dérangé par les autres adolescents dans la salle d'attente. Bon sang, il doit tirer cette histoire au clair et comprendre le désarroi de son meilleur ami.

Cinq minutes plus tard sa patience est récompensée par l'interpellation d'une dame au guichet. Le cœur battant, il saute sur elle pour récupérer la feuille de résultats dans une enveloppe, qu'il déchire. Alors, alors…

.

Groupe ABO, dominant : pas de réaction. Récessif : en attente de résultats.

Groupe GDE, dominant : pas de réaction. Récessif : en attente de résultats.

Groupe S/G, dominant : pas de réaction. Récessif : en attente de résultats.

Groupe rare, dominant : réaction. Récessif : à confirmer par les résultats.

.

.

Hayner, dans un groupe rare ? Qu'est-ce que quoi !?

.

Σ σ sigma, σίγμα, dominant : réaction.

Θ θ theta, θήτα, dominant : réaction positive.

Sigma minuscule à confirmer.

.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Mec, c'est quoi un sigma ?

-Bienvenue au club.

 **XX**

Quand ils rentrent, Hayner s'enferme dans la chambre pour le restant de la soirée.

 **XX**

Cette nuit-là, Vanitas traîne devant sa chambre. Hayner a trop besoin de réponses pour lutter dans son lit et fuir la confrontation une journée de plus. Quand il ouvre la porte à la dérobée, l'adolescent n'a pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, ni de se douter de ce qu'il allait faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Vanitas semble peser le pour et le contre, avant de sourire malicieusement, puis lui tend la main.

-Une balade au clair de lune, ça te tente ?

-Ne te fous pas de moi.

Il lui prend quand même la main, soupirant fortement pour la forme. Sans opposer la moindre résistance, il se laisse guider à travers le dédale de couloir, curieux. Sora l'a fait passer par là le premier jour, mais il n'a pas eu à y retourner par la suite, pourquoi Vanitas l'y emmène-t-il ?

Arrivé à destination, Vanitas pousse une porte qui donne sur une pièce ressemblant fortement à la cuisine, mais en plus petit. Des fenêtres au-dessus des plaques de cuisson illuminent les lieux et leur permet de voir. Hayner s'assoit sur l'îlot central par habitude et parce qu'il n'y a pas de chaises, tandis que Vanitas s'en va jusqu'au frigo.

-Plus de balade ?

-Vue ta réticence, la cuisine semble plus sûre.

-J'ignorais qu'il y en avait deux.

-Normal, les parents veulent la garder pour eux. Tu n'as jamais trouvé bizarre de ne pas les voir le matin ?

L'adolescent arrive à table avec du jus et des restes d'apéritif.

-Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas là, continue Hayner.

-Tout faux. Ils ont toujours eu l'habitude de manger ici quand ils étaient petits, l'autre cuisine a été faite après, quand Xemnas était petit.

Hayner fronce les sourcils, en prenant le verre que lui donne Vanitas ; qui est Xemnas ? Même si le nom ne lui paraît pas inconnu.

-Le frère de Xehanort, tu ne l'as jamais vu ? Quelle question, il n'a aucune raison de venir dans l'aile secondaire.

-Donc le père de Naminé est toujours là ?

-Évidemment, affirme Vanitas en lui lançant un regard torve.

 _C'est bien le seul de leur génération à le faire._

Hayner fronce les sourcils.

-T'as été laissé par ton père ?

Vanitas l'observe durant quelques secondes, comme interdit par sa réflexion.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-À cause de ce que t'as dit. Qu'il était le seul à ne pas laisser son gosse.

-Je n'ai rien dit, crache-t-il, agacé.

Hayner tique de suite et se rappelle pourquoi il est là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Le premier jour où je suis arrivé.

Vanitas affronte son regard, l'air de camper sur ses positions ou d'assumer une bêtise.

-Tu as présenté, les tests de ce matin te l'ont confirmé.

C'est tellement énervant de le voir énoncer avec assurance des choses sur lui que lui-même ignorait complètement.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis un sigma, comme toi. Enfin, les ordinaires nous ont attribués ce symbole, mais nous sommes ce qui s'apparente aux cygnes.

Son cœur se serre de joie, il est tellement soulagé de savoir qu'il avait eu tort une bonne partie de sa vie. _Il le savait_ ! Hayner est tellement content qu'il accepte d'écarter les jambes pour que Vanitas puisse se glisser entre elles et le prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux quand il hume son odeur délicieuse et tellement rassurante.

Il reconnaît cette odeur, quelque chose n'est pas normal.

 _Allez, lance-toi._

Encore cette voix ?

-Quand j'ai présenté, commence Vanitas, il se peut que j'aie initié une parade nuptiale avec toi.

-Quoi ?

Hayner le tient à bout de bras, sourcils froncés. Une parade nuptiale ? C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Les cygnes n'ont qu'un partenaire de vie et… nous sommes une paire.

Hayner va le tuer.


	4. C'est moi ton partenaire

Avant-dernier chapitre normalement, parce que j'ai pas encore fini~

 **EDIT du 7/08/18 :** ha non pas du tout en fait.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Mec, réveille-toi !

-Nooon…

-Debout, t'es chiant, lève-toi !

-C'est toi qu'es chiant, laisse-moi.

-Mais allez, j'ai besoin de soutiens là ! Je t'accompagnerai à l'hôpital cette après-midi si tu veux.

-... Tu réalises que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour y aller ?

-T'as l'air assez réveillé, trop tard pour te rendormir. Allez viens, Riku a fait des crêpes.

 **XX**

En réalité, Riku a fait des pancakes parce qu'il est mauvais et que Hayner est pointilleux, mais pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Sora gravite autour de son meilleur ami de manière un peu suspicieuse, mais peut-être que sa vision est biaisée.

Roxas dépose une tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui en mettant un peu de cannelle dedans. Bon, il a au moins le mérite d'être désolé de l'avoir réveillé.

-T'avais besoin de soutiens pour quoi ?

-Xion veut faire une présentation à Naminé, explique le blond en soupirant.

-D'accord, et ?

-Ah oui, je t'en avais jamais parlé parce que ça n'arrive pas souvent. En gros, la famille explique au prochain à présenter comment on est trop _formidable_ d'avoir autant de gènes non-ordinaire. Chaque présentant explique ce qu'il est et compagnie. Trop chiant.

-Trop cool, tu veux dire !

-Archi nul, j'ai pas aimé quand ils me l'ont fait.

Hayner passe un bras par-dessus les épaules de son meilleur ami pour le rapprocher de lui et comploter :

-Tu ne comprends pas, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour savoir ce que sont les autres.

Y compris Vanitas.

 _Surtout Vanitas._

-Je suis tellement content que tu sois mon meilleur pote, sourit Roxas.

 **XX**

Naminé est assise dans le canapé, observant avec attention les membres de sa famille s'agiter, alors que Hayner mange tranquillement des popcorns à ses côtés. Aussi tranquille qu'il puisse l'être quand il a pour bruits de fond des pensées parasites.

Xion vient se mettre devant eux, grand sourire, alors que les autres sont dans le coin cuisine.

-Naminé Seekerson, ma nièce bien aimée, en étant par le sang un membre honorable de notre famille, quand tu présenteras, tu entreras dans la lignée prestigieuse des Seekerson !

-Oui ! S'exclame la petite en applaudissant.

Ouah. Très bien, ça pose l'idée générale de leur famille. Seekerson, en plus ? Il se demande bien d'où ça peut venir.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est une présentation majeure et mineure ?

Naminé et Hayner secouent la tête de droite à gauche, bien perplexe. Il devait dormir pendant ce cours.

-Quand tu présentes, tu as un gène plus fort que l'autre, ou un qui ne s'exprimera qu'en conditions particulières, on parle de dominant ou récessif. Dans notre famille, nous avons tellement eu de brassage, que ce n'est pas rare d'avoir deux gènes dominants, tu me suis ?

-Oui.

-Quand tu présentes, même si les deux sont dominants, il y en aura un qui s'exprimera en premier : le majeur.

-Donc le deuxième, c'est le mineur ? On dirait une présentation tardive.

-Tout juste, le génie de notre famille coule en toi.

N'importe quoi : elle est tellement imbue de son nom.

-Naminé, ma pupille adorée, j'ai l'honneur de te présenter les membres de notre grande famille. Tout d'abord, moi-même, Xion Seekerson, fille des honorables, bien que détestables, Xehanort II et Larxène Seekerson.

Hayner fronce les sourcils : attends, ça veut dire que Xehanort porte le nom de son grand-père ?

-Et je suis également une non-ordinaire : majeure gamma, mineure bêta.

-C'est quoi gamma ?

La question franchit les lèvres de Naminé, mais Hayner le pense tout autant.

-Nous autres, gammas, faisons partie de la dynamique GDE : gamma, delta, epsilon. Les gammas ont un contrôle émotionnel sur les deltas. Les deltas font naître la peur très facilement chez les epsilons. Et les epsilons déteignent très facilement sur les gammas. Nous n'entrons pas en rut ou en chaleur, comme les ABO, mais nous avons d'autres tracas quotidiens.

-Je veux être comme toi !

-Oh, Naminé…

Même Hayner est convaincu.

 **XX**

Roxas et Ven se mettent devant eux, avec Denzel à leurs pieds ; Hayner l'avait complètement oublié. Si son meilleur ami est dépité et se fait clairement chier, ce n'est pas du tout le cas de son jumeau, qui a l'air de s'amuser de son mal-être.

-Bon, on torche ça vite, crache Roxas.

-Chère Naminé, nous te souhaitons d'avance la bienvenue dans la grande et merveilleuse famille Seekerson. Nous sommes les fils de Linoa Seekerson et Seifer Almasy. Voici Roxas Almasy et je suis Ventus.

-Majeure guide, mineure bêta.

-Majeure sentinelle et mineure epsilon pour moi. Tu sais ce que sont un guide et une sentinelle ?

Droite gauche, droite gauche.

-Une sentinelle a les sens plus développés que les autres gens autour de toi, certains plus que d'autres, ça dépend de la pureté de la ligne. Dans mon cas, c'est l'ouïe et l'équilibrioception. Ça arrive très souvent que nous soyons submergés par toutes les informations, qu'on ne sache plus trop où donner de la tête, c'est là que le guide intervient : il ou elle nous aide à ne pas perdre pied.

Wow, c'est trop bien. _Attendez, quoi ?_

-Un guide, une ancre en quelque sorte, continue Roxas, ne fait pas que ça. On capte quasiment tous les sentiments, sensations ou émotions chez les gens. Ça peut être sous forme de couleur, de pensées parasites, sons, odeurs et j'en passe. Pour contrer cet état, soit nous avons une sentinelle, soit on bloque tout mais c'est chiant.

Bah oui, normal que Roxas bloque ses capacités quand Demyx n'est pas dans les parages. Mais attendez, est-ce qu'il a bien entendu ?

-Je veux être une sentinelle ! Réplique Naminé avec autant de fougue qu'elle peut.

Un indice : ça ne fait pas beaucoup de fougue. Hayner l'a rejoint toutefois sur le sentiment.

-Tu t'appelles _Ventus_ ? Je croyais que _Ven_ était ton prénom entier ! Remboursé ! Remboursé !

Et Hayner leur jette des popcorns dessus.

 **XX**

Sora entre en scène, tout sourire.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Naminé, sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous ou notre héritage, tu y as droit, et tu le donneras à tes futurs enfants. Je suis Sora Strife, fils de Cloud et Tifa Strife, héritière de la famille Seekerson, affilié à la famille Crescent. Je suis un cas un peu particulier, car j'ai présenté en retard ; nos gènes ont beau être dominants, il arrive qu'ils ne s'expriment pas. J'ai une majeure alpha, bien que tardive, et une mineure inexprimée. Original, hein ?

-Il te manque quoi ? Demande la petite Naminé.

Sora croise ses mains derrière sa tête, en réfléchissant.

-Je n'ai pas de rut, mon grognement ne marche pas avec les autres alphas sauf rares occasions, je ne suis pas affecté par un oméga en chaleur, mais je le sens quand même. Je n'ai le délire de l'alpha dominant et solitaire du tout, c'est même l'idée d'avoir une meute qui m'attire.

-Tu peux toujours avoir une meute ? Réplique Hayner, intrigué et presque conquis.

-Bien sûr, sourit Sora. Riku en fait partie.

-Non, corrige Roxas à côté de Hayner. C'est Sora qui est dans la meute de Riku.

-C'est un quoi Riku ?

 **XX**

-Rappelle-moi _pourquoi_ je dois faire ça encore ?

-Allez Riku.

-Je ne suis même pas de votre famille, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

-Allez Riku, _pour moi_.

Riku secoue la tête en soupirant, mais cède à la demande de Sora à ses côtés.

-Bon, Riku Crescent, fils de Jenova et Lucrecia, toutes deux héritières de la famille Crescent, cousines de lointain degré.

Roxas lève la main, sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ? Souffle Riku.

-Oh, je sais pas, j'ai envie de de dire _deux mères_ ? Sans déconner ?

-Jenova est transsexuelle, c'est elle qui a filé la graine.

Un « _oh_ » général résonne dans l'assemblée.

-Les Crescent sont comme les Seekerson, mais nous n'avons pas abandonné la transmission de notre nom à ceux qui rejoignent notre famille, n'est-ce pas Sora _Strife_ ?

-Hé, arrête de te moquer de moi.

-Sinon, majeure thêta, forte mineure alpha. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer ce qu'est un thêta parce que ce n'est pas évident, mais on a beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec les sigmas.

Bizarre, jusqu'à présent Hayner et Riku ont eu un bon contact. D'un côté, ça explique pourquoi Vanitas ne peut pas le supporter.

Encore une fois, Roxas lève la main.

-Quoi encore ?

-Comment tu peux être dans la meute de Sora et être un alpha, ce genre de choses, tu sais.

-Dans l'esprit populaire, c'est un alpha et un oméga ensemble, mais c'est absolument faux. Je ne dis pas que ça n'arrive pas, mais seul un couple d'alpha peut être déclaré comme meute, de sorte que si l'un s'absente, c'est en toute tranquillité.

-C'est dans les couples majeure alpha qu'un problème se pose, continue Sora. En cas de disputes, un rapport de force s'en suit, mais ça dépend des gens. Entre nous, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

-T'oublies vite l'histoire de la forteresse, chuchote Riku dans son oreille.

- _Globalement_ , il n'y a pas eu de problème entre nous.

Intéressant.

 **XX**

Tout le monde est suspicieux quand Xehanort prend place devant eux, impassible. Hayner et Roxas mangent leurs popcorns, attendant avec impatience le moment où il sera détestable.

-Je suis le fils cadet de Braig Seekerson : Xehanort Seekerson III.

Tiens, il n'a pas mentionné sa mère ; est-ce qu'il la connaît ?

-Ma présentation majeure est delta, donc si tu présentes en gamma, on va bien s'amuser.

Son sourire carnassier n'augure rien de bon pour Naminé. Xion la prend dans ses bras pour la soustraire à son regard malsain.

-T'es un putain de connard, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'en empêcher ! Le gronde-t-elle.

-Et tout le monde se doutait de ta majeure, on veut la mineure ! Réclame Roxas en lui lançant des popcorns.

-Au risque de vous surprendre, j'ai une mineure alpha bien exprimée : je peux grogner face à un alpha et être affecté par les omégas, contrairement à Sora.

Riku émet un son de mécontentement typique aux alphas protecteurs, face à cette remarque déplacée, ce qui fait sourire davantage le métis.

-Tu entres en rut ? Demande Hayner.

-Cet état où tu n'as pas conscience de tes actes et où tu n'agis qu'à l'instinct ? Absolument pas.

Est-ce qu'il a au moins un désavantage de l'état d'alpha ?

-Une meute ?

-Non plus.

-C'est un solitaire, conclut Roxas sans être totalement étonné.

Ça explique clairement pourquoi il y avait tant de tension il y a quelques jours, apparemment les solitaires sont plus prompts à engager un combat solo pour défendre ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur territoire.

 **XX**

Le cœur battant à folle allure, Hayner déglutit quand il voit le dernier membre de la famille à se présenter. Ses mains deviennent moites, alors qu'il souhaite s'enfoncer dans le canapé avec force. Bon sang, il a réussi à ne pas penser à lui pendant toute la matinée et voilà que la source de son problème se manifeste sous yeux. Le salon est rempli d'une odeur musquée, qu'il a du mal à ne pas reconnaître et ça l'agace : il envie de se jeter dans son giron et d'être caressé.

Quelle horreur.

Riku éternue derrière lui.

-C'est insupportable, t'es obligé de faire ça ?

Tous les regards convergent sur lui, qui dévisage Vanitas. Riku arrive à sentir cette odeur ? _Ah oui_ : thêta.

-Alors que je sais que ça te dérange ? C'est même un devoir.

Ils les observent sans comprendre, sans saisir le sens de leur échange et Hayner rejoint Riku sur le sentiment irrité, mais clairement pas à cause de l'arôme délicieux.

-Naminé, faire partie de la famille t'engage à plusieurs responsabilités : perpétuer le nom Seekerson, être au-dessus des autres et faire honneur à notre héritage. Je suis le fils de Cloud Strife et Tifa _Seekerson_.

Il lance un regard venimeux à son frère à cause de ce qu'il a dit plus tôt.

-Je suis Vanitas Seekerson, un…

Le mot peine à sortir, alors qu'ils sont tous aux aguets, prêts à connaître son secret le mieux gardé. Vanitas plonge son regard doré dans les yeux noisette de Hayner, qui souhaite plus que tout se tirer de là.

-Comme Sora, je suis original : ma majeure a manqué de ne pas s'exprimer, mais je suis un sigma. Ma mineure _était_ oméga, car ma majeure l'a rendue inexpressive.

L'annonce est accueillie par des froncements de sourcils, curieux et perplexe, pour les autres. Hayner capte autre chose : Vanitas lui a clairement déclaré qu'il était comme lui et qu'il allait le revendiquer.

-Ce n'est pas ta majeure qui a fait ça, mais ta rencontre avec un type de sigma spécifique, répond Riku, plus que perplexe.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? S'énerve Vanitas.

Riku saute du canapé, sourcils froncés, marche d'un pas décidé jusqu'à lui, attrape son bras en grognant tel l'alpha qu'il est, avant de le tirer dans le jardin. Vanitas a l'air de soumettre à plus fort que lui, tandis que Sora suit son… compagnon ? Mais _d'où_ Sora a une meute, alors qu'il ne sait même pas s'occuper de lui ?

Hayner n'a rien compris à ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

Parfait, ils seront plusieurs dans ce cas.

 **XX**

Pour le restant de la journée, le trio n'est ni trouvable, ni joignable.

 **XX**

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, tout le monde est dans son lit, prêt à dormir. Hayner était aussi dans ce cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la présence de Vanitas derrière la porte. Ni une ni deux, le voilà dehors, voulant affronter ce regard doré tant connu et si souvent fui. Pour une fois, Vanitas a une capuche enfoncée sur sa tête, les mains dans les poches et n'aborde pas son air fier habituel, appuyé contre le mur, la tête basse.

Que s'est-il bien passé ? Non pas que Hayner s'inquiète, mais quelque chose semble perturbé.

-Alors ?

Vanitas l'observe, avant de tourner les talons. _Suis-moi_. Hayner emboite son pas sans rien dire, ni ajouter. Que se sont-ils dit pour mettre Vanitas dans cet état ? D'autant qu'aucun son ne vient le parasiter pour le tenir occupé.

Le chemin qu'ils prennent ne lui est pas inconnu : ils se dirigent sur la véranda, un endroit qu'il a appris à apprécier dues aux nombreuses veillées qu'ils font là avec Roxas. Vanitas ouvre la baie vitrée, dépasse le muret et s'arrête dans l'herbe, dos à lui.

Hayner s'assoit sur les trois marches qui séparent la véranda du jardin, bien curieux.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir hier.

Hayner souffle en roulant des yeux. Qu'on se mette d'accord, ce n'était pas une fuite, ok ? C'était un repli stratégique qui nécessitait un temps de préparation en amont, ce que Vanitas ne lui avait pas permis d'avoir quand il lui a annoncé la nouvelle. Vous suivez ? Parce que lui-même s'est perdu.

-Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû me balancer ce que tu as dit, rétorque Hayner.

-Tu devais le savoir, nous avons entamé une parade nuptiale, ce n'est pas ma faute.

-C'est impossible, je viens tout juste de présenter ! Tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas en discuter.

-Il le faut.

-Je connais les couloirs, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour retourner dans ma chambre.

Vanitas se retourne pour lui lancer un regard noir. _Ne bouge pas_. D'accord, c'était quoi ça, putain ?

-T'as intérêt à avoir une explication pour tout, crache Hayner, plus sur la défensive que jamais.

-Un tardif n'aurait pas capté mes phéromones ou aurait eu plus de mal à ne pas réagir.

-Donc quoi, j'ai réussi à rien montrer parce que j'ai présenté il y a des années ? Ridicule, rien n'est apparu.

-Les sigmas ne sont pas répandus, ce gène peut sauter des générations. Je ne m'y connais pas assez, je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais tu avais déjà présenté.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je viens de dire pour les couloirs, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi.

-Alors avec qui ? S'énerve Vanitas en marchant jusqu'à lui. Avec Roxas, ce pauvre guide qui ne s'assume pas ? Avec ton copain Sora, ce pathétique et tardif alpha qui n'a même pas voulu garder notre nom ? Ou alors son chien de garde, un misérable thêta, qui va juste s'amuser avec toi ?

Vanitas a plaqué ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de Hayner pour l'emprisonner, leurs visages beaucoup trop proches, la rage déformant son visage, durci par le coin de sa bouche coupé et enflé. Malgré son œil au beurre noir, ses yeux jaunes brillent d'une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas, et ce n'est absolument pas pour lui plaire ; que vient-il de faire ? La dernière chose qu'il désire est bien qu'ils se disputent.

Comment ça ? Non en fait Hayner n'en a rien à foutre : ils n'ont qu'à se rentrer dedans. Mais d'où viennent ces marques ?

-T'es un salaud quand tu le veux bien.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça, toi qui t'es fourvoyé pendant si longtemps, qui as refusé d'accepter d'être ordinaire mais qui t'y es quand même cantonné. Rien ne me révulse plus que les gens comme toi.

Blessé et piqué, Hayner fronce les sourcils mais détourne quand même le regard. Hors de question que cet enfoiré sache qu'il lui a fait mal.

Vanitas soupire de lassitude, puis frotte sa tête contre son cou, en essayant de caresser son bras pour le réconforter. Contre son gré, Hayner accepte le contact et l'odeur remplie d'excuses, avant de répondre à son affection. Vanitas n'est qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans qui ignore ce qu'il leur arrive, comment lui en vouloir ?

-Le gène rare prévaut sur les autres, peu importe quand il s'exprime, d'après Riku. Je n'étais pas censé présenter, mais tes phéromones ont stimulé les miens.

-Pourquoi je n'ai rien senti avant ?

-Tu t'es persuadé d'être ordinaire, tu t'es bloqué tout seul.

C'est dingue ce que l'auto persuasion peut faire.

-Vous avez fait quoi toute la journée ?

-Riku voulait savoir où j'avais rencontré un sigma pour me stimuler, ça arrive souvent que ce gène ne s'exprime pas.

Hayner fronce les sourcils, le corps raide, mais les caresses de Vanitas le calment bien vite ; c'est tellement agréable en même temps.

-Je n'ai rien dit sur toi, évidemment : c'est pour ça que ça a duré si longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

-D'accord.

Vanitas n'a plus parlé de cette histoire de paire quand Hayner l'a exigé, alors il peut bien oublier toutes ses questions liées à la journée.

 **XX**

Journée quatorze.

-Salut Sora.

-Ah… Hayner. En forme ?

Sora est le genre de personne à aimer avoir des vêtements à capuche et à ne _jamais_ les mettre sur sa tête. Quelle surprise donc de le croiser avec une grande capuche rouge enfoncée sur ses cheveux, quand il se réveille aux alentours de midi. Ils ont l'air aussi frais l'un que l'autre. Qu'ont-ils bien pu se dire la veille ?

Maintenant qu'il y pense, depuis que Riku est arrivé, Sora utilise une autre chambre pour être avec lui, sa fatigue serait-elle due à une activité nocturne ? Trop bizarre.

-Plus que toi déjà. Dure nuit ?

-Dure veille, mon frère est insupportable. Non seulement les thêtas ne peuvent pas piffer les sigmas, mais en plus il faisait tout pour énerver l'alpha en Riku. Tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel ils se sont retrouvés hier.

-Tendu.

Ainsi donc Riku et Vanitas se sont battus ? Tout s'explique maintenant. Si Sora a participé à la bagarre, aucun doute qu'il ait mis sa capuche ; les deux frères sont bien semblables sur ce point.

Alors que Hayner s'assoit à l'îlot central avec un bol de lait et des biscottes, Sora vagabonde dans la cuisine pour récupérer de quoi faire un gros petit-déjeuner, mais place ce qu'il récupère sur un plateau. Petit-déjeuner au lit ?

-Où est Riku ?

-Au lit, on a ramené Vanitas avant trois heures, mais on est vraiment rentrés vers sept heures.

-Je te connaissais pas si attentionné. Je veux dire, tu as cassé ton sommeil pour lui.

Sora rigole.

-Pas du tout, demain on doit se lever super tôt pour un festival. On se repose juste encore un peu, mais on aura faim en se levant, je prévois.

C'est adorable comme relation, voilà donc pourquoi Sora n'avait jamais eu de copines pendant ces années à la fac. Bon sang, il ne lui avait pourtant jamais parlé de Riku.

-C'est sérieux ton histoire avec Riku ? Je veux dire, vous êtes encore jeunes et tellement attachés. Genre, d'où ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que _tu_ aies une meute depuis si longtemps.

Encore une fois, le châtain ricane, mais s'installe en face de lui.

-On est ce qui s'apparente le plus à marier, en fait.

 _What the fuck in this fucking world?_

-Tu déconnes ?

-Pas du tout, ricane Sora. Depuis bientôt trois ans.

-Maintenant tu dois m'expliquer.

-Version courte ?

-Version longue. Absolument.

 **XX**

-Eh bien… Riku et moi, on se connaît depuis genre toujours, il n'habitait pas très loin d'ici. On était tout le temps fourré ensemble, bravant milles dangers et inventant milles aventures. Mais… tu sais, c'est le dernier de sa famille et comparé à ses frères, il était tellement petit et chétif, quand on était enfants, alors je me suis toujours dit que j'allais veiller sur lui en attendant qu'il grandisse un peu.

Sora rigole en se rappelant ce qu'il pensait naïvement plus jeune.

-On a toujours été très proches, j'étais plus souvent avec lui qu'avec Xion ou ma mère, t'imagines ? Et honnêtement, j'étais persuadé de présenter quelque chose d'extra pour pouvoir clamer Riku, ma famille disait que j'étais plus prometteur que Roxas ou Ven, j'avais déjà tellement de rêves d'avenirs. Puis Riku a présenté et pas moi.

Il hausse les épaules, comme ne prêtant plus attention à son triste sort. Si Hayner a eu énormément de mal à le digérer, ça a dû être cents fois pire pour un gosse qui a baigné dans les non-ordinaires toute sa vie.

-Pour les parents de Riku, c'était clair qu'il n'allait pas fonder quoique ce soit avec un ordinaire, la lignée oblige ; elles m'acceptaient pour lui tenir compagnie, pas plus. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé tomber, alors qu'à partir de là, je ne pouvais absolument pas le voir, il me rappelait ce que je n'étais pas. Et c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à fuguer…

-Attends, toi, _Sora_ , t'as fugué ?

Un rire franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il se frotte la tête, gêné.

-J'ai foutu le camp pendant un mois, six mois…, dit-il en réfléchissant. Quatre mois, deux mois, et d'autres choses. Pendant toutes mes années collèges en fait, c'était tellement ingérable que ma famille m'a assigné l'école à domicile pour essayer de rattraper mon retard. J'étais sacrément idiot à cette époque.

Ils rient ensemble.

-Entre temps Riku a déménagé, mais il continuait de m'écrire des lettres puisque je refusais d'avoir un portable. Puis une fois, il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre et qu'il se barrait, genre Riku qui fait une fugue. J'ai passé trois mois à le chercher, pendant le lycée, c'est ridicule. On ne s'était pas vus depuis _deux ans_ quand on s'est revus à Hollow Bastion, parce que cet enfoiré avait fait une espèce de carte au trésor avec moi.

Sora s'arrête encore, savourant ses souvenirs, un sourire nostalgique et sincèrement amoureux accroché aux lèvres.

-On s'est inscrits en cours là-bas et on a fini notre année ensemble. On a eu notre plus grosse dispute après, mais on est retournés chacun chez nous : on n'allait pas fuir éternellement. Tu sais, on ignorait si c'était juste pour se rebeller contre l'autorité des parents et de nos familles ou si on était vraiment sérieux, donc on a décidé de prendre nos distances et de se retrouver là-bas quand on aurait eu nos diplômes, soit un an après _sans se parler une fois_.

-Comment ça, _rien_ ?

- _Rien_ : pas de lettres, de messages, d'appels ou d'intermédiaires ; trop simple sinon.

Impressionnant. Hayner est complètement soufflé par leurs déterminations.

-Je ne t'explique pas la flippe que j'ai eue quand on s'est retrouvés. On devait y passer toutes nos vacances avant l'entrée à la fac. Au début, je ne réalisais pas que j'étais plus réactif à l'odeur de Riku, c'était des moments par-ci par-là, puis j'ai commencé à comprendre certaines choses d'alpha qu'il faisait et je répondais. Je ramenais toutes les bêtes que je trouvais dehors pour former une meute, inconsciemment. Un jour il avait une odeur étrangère sur lui et je n'ai jamais grogné aussi fort.

Ils rigolent tous deux, Sora se rappelant sa réaction disproportionnée, et Hayner peinant à imaginer le Sora décrit.

-C'était clair qu'un truc clochait, donc on a été faire des tests et paf ! Alpha tardif et un gène récessif. Riku m'a embarqué chez lui et m'a revendiqué immédiatement, mettant en avant l'héritage Seekerson qui coulait dans mes veines malgré mon retard. Riku est le dernier, ses mères n'attendaient pas grand-chose de la part du plus têtu et buté, donc elles ont accepté. Ici, j'étais un sujet tabou même si j'étais accepté, donc ça les a tous surpris que je présente et que je sois revendiqué par la famille Crescent. Six mois plus tard, on a pu se déclarer réellement comme une meute, même si on est deux. Et depuis… ça se passe bien.

-Wow. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

Sora aborde un sourire espiègle, bien fier de son chemin et heureux. Hayner l'envie totalement.

 **XX**

-Mon pote, tu m'accompagnes chercher les résultats à l'hôpital ?

-Avec toute l'agitation qu'il y a eu, j'avais complètement zappé. Mais oui bien sûr.

 **XX**

Ils ont essayé de partir sans se faire remarquer, mais Xion voulait faire un tour et s'est greffée à eux. Comme Naminé est de paire avec Xion, elle a suivi le mouvement.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ou c'est bon, vos conneries ?

Linoa a dévisagé son fils et lui a refourgué Vanitas. Génial.

 **XX**

-T'as refait des tests finalement ? S'étonne Xion. Cool, tu sais ce que tu présentes ?

-Pas vraiment, répond Hayner, mal à l'aise.

-T'as remarqué qu'il n'était pas de notre famille, ce n'est pas une question que tu poses comme ça, réplique Vanitas. Maintenant boucle ta ceinture et fais pareil avec ta bouche.

-Et si on mettait la radio ? Propose Roxas.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'être insupportable, claque-merde. C'est marrant ce que t'as sur le visage, quelqu'un a enfin décidé de te régler ton compte ?

-Oui, mets le son aussi fort que possible, l'incite Hayner.

-C'est la présence de Riku qui te donne des ailes, Xion ? J'ai toujours su que t'aimais te planquer dans les pattes des gens, mais essaye de ne pas trop le montrer.

-Une préférence sur la radio ? Demande Roxas

-T'es le pire oméga qu'il puisse exister. T'as eu de la chance que ton gène sigma se révèle, t'étais rien sans ça.

-Un truc qui fera taire le bruit de fond, répond Hayner.

Ils sont dans la voiture depuis trois minutes, sans rire.

 **XX**

Ça a été le trajet le plus long de toute sa vie. Hayner a mal à la tête, c'est insupportable. Allez, il récupère son papier fissa et retour à l'océan pour se calmer.

Roxas propose un cache-cache dans l'hôpital et allez savoir pourquoi, Xion et même _Vanitas_ acceptent de jouer une partie. Hayner est tellement content que son meilleur soit un guide et qu'il ait capté son envie de tranquillité.

Alors qu'ils se dispersent aux quatre coins du bâtiment, Hayner rejoint l'accueil du service présentation et demande le courrier de ses résultats. La dame de l'accueil le fait patienter alors qu'elle appelle quelqu'un pour venir le chercher. Bien que suspicieux, il accepte d'attendre ; depuis quand les courriers doivent être remis par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un de spécial ?

-Hayner Dalmasca ? Par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Une doctoresse dans la fleur de l'âge lui fait signe d'entrer dans un bureau, ce qu'il aurait fait en toute tranquillité d'esprit, si une main ne s'était pas glissée dans la sienne. Ses entrailles lui crient l'identité du garçon à ses côtés.

-Putain Vanitas, lâche-moi, soupire-t-il, plus las qu'agacé.

-Non, je suis avec toi là-dedans, ça pue le traquenard. Tu pourrais te laisser avoir.

-Sérieux, lâche-moi.

 _Je t'accompagne._

Vanitas va vraiment devoir lui expliquer pour ça.

 **XX**

-Je suis le docteur Kadowaki, tu es Hayner Dalmasca, et toi...

-Vanitas Seekerson, on est ensemble.

-Non on n'est pas ensemble. Tu ne joues plus avec les autres d'ailleurs ?

-Je suis caché en étant avec toi.

Dr Kadowaki se racle la gorge, les résultats de Hayner dans les mains.

-Tu veux être seul pour les résultats ?

-Oui.

-Non.

Vanitas jette un regard noir à Hayner, avant de s'adresser à la pauvre femme :

-Non, c'est bon, continuez.

-Très bien… Tu as des gènes remarquables, tu as présenté une parfaite combinaison de sigma.

Ils froncent les sourcils.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ta mineure et majeure sont sigma. Pareil hasard n'arrive pas, les familles aux gènes rares ne viennent jamais dans des cliniques publiques. Est-ce que tes parents ont présenté ?

-Attendez, c'est impossible, j'ai présenté il y a trois jours.

-Trois jours ? Mon garçon, tu n'as aucun trait de tardif, tu as présenté à la puberté.

-Non, sinon je n'aurai pas passé les tests en début de semaine.

-Il y a dix ans, nous n'avions pas les mêmes ressources que maintenant. Tes parents ont présenté sigma ?

-Non, non, les deux sont ordinaires.

Cette histoire cloche, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

-On peut récupérer la feuille de résultats et se barrer ? Réplique Vanitas, agressif.

C'est peut-être malpoli, mais Hayner est d'accord avec lui.

-Je veux juste m'assurer que tu réalises bien ta position. Les phéromones de sigma 'pur' stimulent les gènes inexpressifs.

-Vous voulez qu'il vende son corps à la science ? La coupe Vanitas. C'est hors de question.

-... Tu es son partenaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Non_ , répond vivement Hayner. C'est le cousin de mon pote.

-Est-ce que tu as un partenaire ?

-Vous êtes entremetteuse maintenant ? C'est des questions super intimes.

Hayner dévisage l'adolescent.

-Mais, t'es sérieux ? Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes.

-Pour pouvoir te retrouver avec quinze prétendants ? Va te faire foutre, Hayner.

La dame toussote pour attirer leur attention.

-Ce sont des questions tout à fait normales qu'il me pose, ne vous emportez pas. Tant que tu n'as pas de partenaire, on ne peut pas utiliser tes phéromones, ça risque d'attirer des sigmas, sans pour autant exprimer le gène.

-D'accord, d'autres trucs importants ou on peut se tirer ?

-Arrête. Ça veut dire quoi sigma minuscule ?

-Les sigmas et thêtas sont comme chien et chat, mais certains se supportent et ne sont pas dérangés par leurs odeurs respectives ; ce sont des sigmas ou thêtas minuscules. Nous n'avons pas assez de données pour que je sache ce que ça implique physiologiquement.

Peut-être que Riku en saura davantage ?

-Tu n'iras pas voir l'autre connard.

-Va te faire foutre Vanitas.

 **XX**

Quand ils sortent enfin du bureau, Hayner a la tête grosse comme une pastèque et les autres les attendent dehors. Roxas a l'air clairement mécontent dans son fauteuil, tandis que Xion dessine avec Naminé. Quand il les aperçoit, le blond se jette sur ses pieds et vient enfoncer son doigt contre le torse de Vanitas.

-T'es un putain de tricheur. J'étais sûr que t'allais te plaquer avec lui.

Vanitas ricane en l'écartant.

-Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, aucune règle ne l'interdisait, comme aucune t'a empêché de me pister, le guide.

Puis il s'éloigne d'eux, laissant un Hayner migraineux et un Roxas bouillant. Dans la poche arrière de son jean, Hayner a les résultats de l'analyse et un fascicule expliquant sa condition de sigma.

 **XX**

Nuit quatorze

-T'as été ignoble aujourd'hui, t'as de la chance que je sois quand même venu, dit Hayner en rejoignant Vanitas dans la roseraie.

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Envoie les résultats.

-S'il te plaît ou merci, ce n'est pas pour les chiens.

Malgré ça, Hayner lui tend la feuille, que Vanitas ose lui arracher des mains. Comment Sora peut être si poli, alors que lui n'a aucun savoir vivre ?

- _Merci_.

-De rien, tête de con.

Pendant quelques minutes l'adolescent étudie les résultats de sang, gardant le silence.

-Tu vas donner tes phéromones ?

-Quand j'aurai une partenaire, peut-être.

- _C'est moi ton partenaire_ , je te rappelle !

-On n'est pas une paire, putain ! Oublie cette histoire de paire, de parade ou autres conneries ! En fait, oublie même mon existence.

Hayner tourne les talons et s'en va. S'il a entendu un « _Reviens ici ! »_ , il s'est bien appliqué à l'ignorer. Il est peut-être temps que les vacances s'arrêtent.


	5. No words

Hello! Voici le chapitre qui m'a mise à mal comme jamais. Dans mon premier jet, il ne devait pas être là, mais comme la fic n'a pas suivi mon idée principale, ce chapitre est arrivé. J'écris plus que prévu et je ne sais pas quoi faire de moi, d'accord ? Tout comme Lautner, _je saigne encore~_

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

La journée commence brutalement : quelqu'un tambourine contre la porte de la chambre dans laquelle dort Hayner à une heure infernale. Les deux garçons se réveillent en sursaut, mais si Hayner est complètement désorienté, Roxas est juste ennuyé.

-Non ! Crie-t-il en réponse. Laisse-moi dormir !

-Sors de là, il est déjà six heures.

Linoa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, sans rire ? Cela fait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Non pas qu'il ait fait attention à elle.

-Je m'en moque, cette année je ne viens pas !

-Ne sois pas ridicule, ouvre cette porte.

-Jamais ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi !

La dernière fois qu'il a dit ça, il a fait une indigestion et a fini aux urgences.

-Tu disais ça aussi avant de tenter l'iroquoise.

Hayner pouffe de rire en regardant son meilleur ami mourir sous la gêne. C'est donc pour ça qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux l'été avant leur dernière année au lycée ? Il va garder cette précieuse information en mémoire, juste à côté de sa première cuite.

-Mais maman, _comment oses-tu_ ? Hors de question que je sorte maintenant !

-Très bien, j'envoie mon meilleur agent. Porteur Sora !

-Pff c'est qu'une légende !

Légende ou pas, une minute plus tard, Sora ouvre la porte censée être verrouillée avec un grand sourire.

-Putain, sale traître !

 **XX**

-J'ai besoin d'explications, demande Hayner face à l'agitation dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _encore_?

-Un festival ! S'exclame joyeusement Sora.

-Une fête entre trois bergers, corrige Roxas.

-Tu connais la légende sur l'éclaireuse et tout son folklore ?

-Tu parles bien des treize chercheurs des ténèbres et des sept gardiens de lumières ?

-Tout juste ! Il y a le plus gros festival dans une ville à côté et sans me vanter, notre famille participe activement à la représentation !

Les yeux de Sora pétillent de joie, heureux pour l'événement à venir, alors que l'intérêt de Hayner est tout juste piqué. Il aimait bien cette histoire, gamin, ça ne peut qu'être intéressant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en entend parler que maintenant, en revanche ? Enfin, ça explique l'absence des membres de cette maison.

-Le déguisement est assez simple, on doit seulement errer pendant la fête pour impressionner. On fait l'ouverture et la fermeture avec une représentation, j'aime trop ça !

-On aurait dû s'échapper hier, geint Roxas. Pourquoi personne n'en a parlé avant ?

-Pour que tu fuies et manquer l'occasion de te voir dans ta tenue si sexy ?

Un grand homme avec un cache-œil et des cicatrices sur le visage tape Roxas dans le dos après cette remarque. Le blond lui jette un mauvais regard, alors qu'il sent Sora se tendre.

-Braig, ne me dis pas que t'es revenu pour cette connerie ?

-Qui t'a dit que j'étais parti, crevette ? Sora, mon neveu préféré !

Cet enthousiasme presque feint n'atteint pas le concerné, qui se contente de rire et de lui taper dans la main.

-Tu dois être Hayner ? Xehanort a mentionné l'intérêt de Vanitas envers toi une ou deux fois.

Vous voulez du malaise ? En voici en voilà, deux pour le prix d'un.

-Oookay, répond Hayner en lui serrant la main, sans savoir quoi faire.

-C'est le père de Xehanort, finit par percuter Sora. C'est lui l'aîné, juste avant nos mères.

-Ha d'accord ! Ok, c'est cool.

-Il représente l'un de treize chercheurs, complète Roxas, comme un reproche.

-C'est dans notre sang, acceptez-le.

Encore un secret de famille ? Pas étonnant que Roxas ne rentre jamais chez lui pendant l'année.

 **XX**

Si Hayner déjeune debout car des décors et habits traînent dans tout le salon, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il y a dans le jardin. Il a même l'occasion de voir deux têtes qu'il n'avait pas encore vues.

En premier, le jumeau de Xion, Ienzo. C'est lui qui gère les dialogues à dire, les déguisements et mets la pression pour qu'ils aillent plus vite ; l'ouverture étant dans quatre petites heures, il ne leur en reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de partir. Il ne ressemble pas à sa sœur, bien plus posé et observateur.

Ensuite, le fameux frère de Xehanort, Xemnas. Il discute avec son cadet, alors qu'ils font des allers-retours avec les décors. Il est tellement grand, Hayner ne s'y attendait pas. En même temps, Braig est assez grand, peut-être que sa mère est aussi élancée. D'ailleurs, les frères se ressemblent, ils ont forcément les mêmes parents, alors pourquoi renier leur génitrice ?

Arf, il doit arrêter de spéculer.

 **XX**

-Hayner, occupe-toi de Naminé et Denzel, on doit partir, lui lance Xion à la dérobée.

-Mais…

-Tu peux les emmener vers neuf heures si je n'ai pas le temps de revenir ? Continue Linoa.

-Je…

-Merci, t'es un amour. Demande à l'accueil la famille Seekerson.

-La représentation commence à dix heures, n'arrive pas en retard ! Lui annonce Sora en passant, Roxas sous le bras.

-Mais…

-Naminé a les clefs, j'ai préparé un sac Simili pour les petits, n'oublie pas de le prendre, l'informe Xion.

-Où est Ven ? Demande Roxas.

-Déjà parti avec Vanitas et maman, répond Sora.

-Les autres sont déjà sur place, dépêchez-vous, leur apprend Ienzo.

 **XX**

Les voilà seuls à la maison. Naminé est installée à la table basse, tandis que Hayner joue à la console, et que Denzel dort encore dans le canapé. Dans quelle histoire s'est-il encore laissé embarquer, il avait prévu de rentrer chez lui dans la journée.

Certes, cette décision a été prise sur un coup de tête pour s'éloigner de Vanitas, mais il n'en pense pas moins. Voilà deux semaines qu'il squatte dans une famille qui n'est pas la sienne, profitant de la nourriture comme un résident permanent (bien qu'il aide à préparer pour presque tous les repas), alors qu'il ne va pas voir sa mère ou son père si souvent.

L'idée de partir loin de Vanitas lui tort les entrailles, c'est ridicule ; il n'est resté que trop longtemps. Sans doute car ils sont tous deux des sigmas, Hayner arrive à capter les ressentis de Vanitas et savoir qu'il sera seul le met à mal. Enfin seul, les autres sont là, mais pourquoi ne s'entendent-ils pas ? C'est peut-être un sale chieur, mais Vanitas n'est pas aussi mauvais, si ?

-Naminé ?

La fillette lève la tête vers lui pendant deux secondes, signalant qu'elle l'écoute, puis reprend son dessin. D'accord, place à la subtilité :

-T'aimes bien ta famille ?

C'était _quoi_ cette question bidon ?

-Ça va.

-Ce sont qui tes préférés parmi les frères et sœurs de ton papa ?

-Xion.

Et il n'y a aucun doute dans sa voix.

-Dans tes cousins ?

-J'ai dix ans, pas trois, tu veux savoir quoi ?

Pris en flagrant délit.

-T'aimes bien Vanitas ?

Elle s'arrête de dessiner, relève le coin gauche de sa frange et lui montre son front. Curieux, Hayner s'approche pour remarquer la présence d'une petite cicatrice ; d'où est-ce qu'elle sort ?

-C'était il y a deux ans.

Son cœur se fige quand il relie les choses : elle avait à peine huit ans, et Vanitas du haut de son quinzième anniversaire a osé lui faire ça ?

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

-M'en souviens pas, dit-elle en retournant à son dessin. Papa dit qu'il était seul avec moi quand c'est arrivé et depuis les grands refusent que je reste avec lui.

-Bah oui, c'est normal.

Elle hausse les épaules, mettant un terme à cette conversation gênante. Hayner doit mener son enquête, comment un adolescent peut trouver normal de faire ça ? Si les parents refusent qu'il s'approche d'elle, c'est qu'il doit bien être en tort.

 **XX**

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au festival, Hayner est étonné par le nombre de gens présents : Roxas a dit que c'était une fête entre trois bergers ! Bien que surpris par l'afflux de gens, il écoute Naminé qui lui indique le parking privé. Comme s'il allait pouvoir passer, lui qui n'est qu'un Dalmasca, c'est ridicule. Contre toute attente, Naminé se présente sous le nom des Seekerson, carte d'identité à l'appui et les voilà garés non loin de l'animation sans même devoir payer.

Wow, il n'imaginait pas que ce nom pouvait leur ouvrir tant de portes. Une gosse de _dix ans_ lui a sauvé la mise, quand même. _Encore_.

Une fois sortis de la voiture, ils vont tous ensemble jusqu'au stand d'accueil. Enfin, c'était l'idée jusqu'à ce qu'une personne encapuchonnée vêtue d'un long manteau noir s'approche d'eux et disparaisse avec Naminé.

Oh putain. Quoi encore ?

 **XX**

-Je te hais fort, genre comme jamais.

-C'était une blague Hayner, relax.

-Va te faire foutre Xion.

 **XX**

-Hayner, par ici !

Hayner se retourne, des conneries grasses dans les bras et dans la bouche, interpellé par la voix. Un Roxas dans un long manteau noir, des grosses bottes et des gants du même coloris, court jusqu'à lui et reprend son souffle à ses côtés.

-Yo. Jolie tenue.

-Xion m'a dit que tu étais enfin arrivé, je ne pouvais pas te laisser errer comme une âme en peine, dépensant tout ton argent dans ces inutilités. T'es un membre d'honneur, tu as droit au passe de la famille Seekerson.

Puis le blond met un collier autour de son cou, avec l'emblème des similis où est inscrit un somptueux VIII en italique. Super classe, Hayner est tellement content de l'avoir en meilleur ami.

-Tu l'as piqué à qui ?

Ce serait mal connaître Roxas de considérer qu'il allait manquer l'occasion de faire chier quelqu'un pour l'aider.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles de rien on s'casse.

 **XX**

Bon sang, les Seekerson ont un pouvoir incroyable sur le festival et ceux qui connaissent un peu la famille. Apparemment ils descendent du membre le plus puissant parmi les treize chercheurs ; d'où leur nom.

L'ouverture se fait dans une arène, avec plusieurs caméras qui montrent la scène sur d'autres écrans. Treize silhouettes cachées sous le même manteau que portait Roxas, face à sept autres sous des toges blanches, chacun ayant dans son dos le chiffre romain correspondant à sa place.

-Au début, les mondes baignaient dans la lumière de Kingdom hearts, protégé par la χ-blade, commence une voix off ; on dirait Tifa. Mais une guerre éclata et sépara la χ-blade en vingt morceaux : treize êtres de pures ténèbres et sept cœurs de lumière.

Les combattants se mettent en position offensive, chacun avec des armes différentes pour les chercheurs, mais seulement des chaînes royales pour les gardiens.

-Nos sept jeunes combattants de la lumière entamèrent leur chemin pour ramener l'équilibre.

Les chercheurs s'attaquent aux porteurs par deux, sauf le treizième qui est seul contre un. Une musique épique résonne dans les enceintes, avec des bruits d'armes s'entrechoquant.

-Mais ce n'est que le début. Pourront-ils vaincre ?

L'arène est plongée dans le noir pendant quelques secondes, puis plus personne n'est là. Sympa.

 **XX**

-T'as aimé ? Demande Sora plus tard.

-Oui, c'est plutôt cool. T'étais de quel côté ?

Ils sont assis à une table haute près d'un restaurant, mangeant des chips. Roxas, Ven et même Xion sont hors de vue, seuls Sora et Riku sont là. Il ne sent pas Vanitas non plus.

-Tu verras plus tard, on tombe nos capuches au fur et à mesure.

-Je suis sûr et certain que vous êtes les gentils avec Demy, Ven et Xion. Roxas s'est déjà vendu, c'est un méchant avec… mais non, Xion a planqué Naminé sous sa veste noire, c'est une méchante ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, il se tape les joues, simulant la surprise, ce qui fait sourire les autres.

-Purée je rêve, elle est méchante ? Impossible, vous déconnez ? Genre, même vous s'il faut !

Sora porte sa canette à sa bouche sans répondre, avec soulève ses sourcils de manière mystérieuse.

-Whaat? Sora, dis-moi.

-Tu verras, on change tous les ans, de toute façon.

-Riku, je t'en prie.

-Hum…, dit-il en faisant semblant de boire son jus.

-Vraiment ? Je suis très choqué et très déçu. Choqué déçu, vous n'avez aucun scrupule.

 **XX**

Le premier combat intéressant est projeté trente minutes après la présentation initiale, opposant un gardien et un chercheur, le II. Le premier n'en mène pas large, sous les coups d'une Keyblade noire avec un œil bleu en son centre. À la surprise générale, le gardien tombe sous les coups, puis les écrans s'éteignent. Lorsqu'ils se rallument, une forme noire soulève le gardien et un nouveau chercheur avec un casque pourpre et noir apparaît, le VIII. C'est donc à lui que Roxas a piqué le passe...

Ce dernier prend la chaîne royale au sol, avant de mettre un coup de pied dans les entrailles du gardien, le mettant ainsi sur le dos, la capuche presque enlevée.

 _Ven ?!_

 **XX**

-Hello camarade, la grande forme ?

-Xion ?!

D'où sort-elle ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour retrouver Hayner, alors qu'il se promène au milieu d'une foule dense et qu'il se perd lui-même ?

-Comment tu m'as reconnue ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-Ta voix. T'as vu ce qui est arrivé à Ven ? C'est horrible !

Elle rigole gentiment, puis passe son bras autour du sien pour l'obliger à marcher.

-Le spectacle commence et finit toujours de la même façon. Ce qu'il se passe entre ? Une surprise chaque année. Ça attire les touristes.

Des têtes sont tournées vers eux, surpris de voir un chercheur parmi eux qui converse tranquillement avec un touriste.

-Tu participes au jeu des personnages ? Lui demande-t-elle.

-Quel jeu ?

-Va à l'entrée pour demander un carnet. Si tu fais partie des premiers à le ramener complet et juste, tu obtiens une récompense. Pas mal, hein ?

-Ne te laisse pas amadouer par ses dires !

Hayner sursaute au son de la voix féminine, puis se retourne. Une gardienne ?

-Tu rêves ! En garde, pitoyable porteuse !

Xion repousse Hayner sans douceur, avant d'écarter les bras, en attente d'une attaque, et purement provocatrice. Son adversaire saute sur elle avec une chaîne royale, mais Xion esquive son coup et l'envoie au tapis sans mal.

Profitant de l'effet de son attaque, elle court jusqu'à la gardienne pour abaisser sa capuche. Ni une ni deux, elle s'enfuie. Qui est cette demoiselle aux cheveux bleus ? Des spectateurs viennent l'aider, surpris par la scène.

Voici donc les fameuses errances dont parlait Sora… Xion, numéro XII, noté.

Hayner se dégotte un carnet à l'accueil pour participer au concours de reconnaissance des chercheurs et des gardiens. Il a un avantage tellement non-négligeable de les connaître.

 **XX**

Aux alentours de onze heures un nouveau combat apparaît aux écrans. Un gardien fait face à un chercheur, le VIII, mais les capuches sont tombées : Ven contre le garçon masqué. Il est étonné par leur excellent jeu d'acteur et la précision de leurs coups, ils ont dû pratiquer pendant un moment. Comme Sora le disait dans la matinée, ils font ça depuis plusieurs années, peut-être depuis l'enfance.

Alors que le garçon masqué n'a aucun souci contre le blond et le met même à terre, un autre gardien intervient, le I ; _Sora !_ Il le repousse, avant de remettre sur pieds son acolyte. Le chercheur lève sa Keyblade sombre, comme pour invoquer quelque chose, puis l'écran devient noir durant deux secondes. Cette fois, non pas un mais _deux_ chercheurs sont là, face à eux, VIII et XIII. Celui-ci, armé d'une Keyblade stylisée dans chaque main, attaque directement Sora, qui n'en mène pas large.

Hayner fronce les sourcils, surpris par la tournure des événements.

Le combat continue, les chercheurs clairement en puissance. Sora se fait battre et roule plus loin, alors les deux antagonistes se rapprochent d'un Ven au genou à terre. La dernière capuche tombe, dévoilant un Roxas au visage renfrogné. Les deux en noir tendent leurs Keyblades vers Ven, alors que Sora se relève, prêt à sauver son ami, puis l'écran s'éteint.

Quand il se rallume, Ven porte un manteau noir, VII, et Sora est au sol, désemparé. Les trois s'avancent vers lui, visiblement prêts à le transformer en chercheur également. Toutefois, un grand type en toge blanche, II, saute par-dessus Sora pour s'interposer. Il lève une Keyblade qui ne ressemble en rien à chaîne royale, puis se met en position offensive. Contre toute attente, les chercheurs prennent le large.

 **XX**

Pour midi, un concert est tenu par Demyx, Ven, un grand gars aux cheveux rouges pétard et un autre aux cheveux roses. Hayner reconnaît les musiques que Demyx et Ven répétaient dans la semaine.

Purée, comment a-t-il pu passer à côté d'un aussi gros événement ?

Alors qu'il se perd dans la foule, attendant d'être miraculeusement trouvé par un membre de la famille Seekerson, puisqu'ils semblent n'avoir aucun mal à le faire, il se fait attraper par le coude et traîner hors du raz-de-marée humain. Etrangement aucune odeur ne se dégage du garçon masqué, le VIII, mais Hayner se doute de qui se cache sous ce casque. La seule personne capable de le tenir de la sorte sans lui demander son avis, mais Hayner va respecter son désir d'anonymat.

Quand ils se retrouvent assez éloignés dans le bois bordant le festival, VIII se retourne vers lui pour lui filer une boîte sentant la nourriture.

-Merci ? Dit-il en l'acceptant.

Il ne répond rien, mais attrape le passe à son cou, l'observe pendant quelques secondes, puis le relâche, toujours sans parler. Roxas est bien plus attentionné qu'il ne le pensait en fait.

-Est-ce que tu peux me guider jusqu'à la table des Seekerson ?

Après une brève hésitation, le garçon masqué prend sa main dans la sienne pour le guider jusqu'à l'endroit désiré.

 **XX**

Le groupe de Demyx ayant terminé, monte sur la scène musicale un grand brun à l'air sévère plus âgé que lui, un garçon à la chevelure verte et assez jeune, ainsi que la fille aux cheveux bleus qu'il a vue plus tôt. Ven reste sur l'estrade, toujours à la basse, alors qu'ils se mettent à jouer.

Hayner déjeune ce que le garçon masqué lui a donné, en compagnie de Roxas, Sora et Xion, plaisantant allègrement de tout et de rien. Ienzo discute avec ses sœurs aînées, révisant sans doute une dernière fois les passages et l'enchaînement des scènes, pendant que Luxord joue avec Naminé et Denzel. Braig, Xemnas, Xehanort, et Riku manquent à l'appel.

-Salut la compagnie !

-Axel, te voilà ! S'exclame joyeusement Xion. Super concert !

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges, note Hayner. Demyx se laisse tomber sur son neveu préféré pour lui piquer de la nourriture en toute impunité, alors que le type aux cheveux roses s'avance jusqu'à la table des jumelles. Qui peut-il bien être ?

-Ha, quelqu'un que je ne connais pas !

-Axel, je te présente Hayner, le meilleur pote de Roxas ci-présent, répond Xion. Hayner, voici Lea, mais tout le monde l'appelle Axel. C'est mon meilleur ami, même s'il a fait ses classes avec Demyx.

Ils vont pour se serrer la main, mais Roxas réagit avant qu'ils n'aient le temps :

-Le touche pas, enfoiré ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'aies changé de numéro sans me tenir au courant ! Je croyais que tu étais le huit encore, mais c'est plus toi !

-T'as piqué le mauvais passe, j'en déduis ? Qui est pris qui croyait prendre.

Ha. Donc Roxas lui a filé le passe d'un gars qu'il voulait faire chier, ce n'est qu'un heureux hasard que ce soit celui du garçon masqué. Sacré meilleur pote connard.

 **XX**

Le fameux type aux cheveux roses est Marluxia, le garçon entre Luxord et Demyx. Merde, Hayner n'a pas récupéré son numéro.

Quand les activités reprennent dès quatorze heures, Hayner est toujours au même endroit, seulement avec Xion. Alors qu'ils digèrent tranquillement, il se décide à aborder le sujet qui fâche :

-C'est quoi l'embrouille avec Vanitas, pourquoi vous l'aimez pas ?

Elle le regarde, le visage pincé, puis soupire en posant ses coudes sur la table. Elle hume, réfléchissant à une façon de lui dire la chose pour qu'il comprenne ; elle fait toujours ça avant une explication.

-Ce n'est pas qu'on ne l'aime pas, mais ça ne passe pas entre nous. Tu sais, on descend d'une famille de "méchant", donc notre vision du bien et du mal est super biaisée. Linoa et Tifa ont eu la chance d'avoir assez de discernement en grandissant et ont inculqué de bonnes choses à Demyx, Ienzo et moi. Les autres ? Des enfoirés en puissance.

Braig, Luxord et Marluxia ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être si horrible pourtant. Elle regarde autour d'elle, puis baisse le regard, jouant avec ses doigts.

-Roxas, Ven et Sora ont suivi l'influence de leurs mères et j'ai bien élevé Naminé, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Xemnas et Xehanort ont été élevés par leur père à Illusiopolis et sont arrivés quand j'avais huit ans, à la naissance de Vanitas.

Elle s'arrête encore.

-Tu vois, Xemnas a vingt-six ans ; Ien' et moi, vingt-cinq ; Sora, Ven, Roxas et toi vingt-et-un ; Xehanort dix-neuf et Vanitas dix-sept. Pendant super longtemps c'était le dernier, alors on le couvait tous. Mais Xemnas était le plus grand et imposait un peu sa loi, donc on a fait tellement de choses dont je ne suis pas fière…

Elle grimace.

-Quand j'ai eu dix ans, Linoa est partie avec les jumeaux vivre pleinement chez Seifer, son mari, à Balamb Garden. Tifa gérait son bar et ne nous consacrait plus trop de temps. Je traînais tout le temps avec Demyx et Axel, alors que Sora ne jurait que par Riku, devine qui il restait pour éduquer Vanitas ?

Son cœur se fige.

-Xehanort et Xemnas.

-Dans le mile ! Ajoute mes horribles parents comme supporter et t'as tout gagné. Braig n'avait rien de mieux à faire et l'a pris sous son aile pour lui inculquer tout notre héritage. Donc… Vanitas respecte l'idée de notre famille, mais c'est tellement à l'encontre de ce que mes sœurs m'ont enseignée que je n'arrive pas à le saquer. On avait beau lui expliquer après coup, ça ne servait à rien.

Elle secoue la tête, soupire un long moment, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Dès que j'ai pu, je me suis tirée dans le même internat que Demyx, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence. Vers mes seize ans, Sora a commencé à se tirer à tout va puisqu'il n'avait pas présenté ; n'importe quoi. Tifa et Cloud ont quitté la maison pendant un moment à sa recherche. Le temps qu'on percute que Vanitas ne suivait pas nos traces, c'était trop tard… À partir de ses onze ans, Linoa l'a gardé chez elle, sans grand succès.

Elle frictionne ses bras avec ses mains, les souvenirs s'écoulant sous yeux, le visage triste. Cette situation a l'air d'avoir été désastreuse même pour elle.

-Tifa l'a récupéré quand il est entré au lycée, une fois certaine que l'histoire Sora/Riku était passée. Avec tous ces vas et viens, il ne s'entend qu'avec Xehanort, Tifa, Linoa et Ven. Il a blessé Naminé et nous a fait tellement de crasses, tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

-Xion !

Elle sursaute, désorientée, ne s'attendant clairement pas à se faire interpeller par une figure en noire. C'était la voix d'Ienzo, ça.

-En piste, dépêche-toi !

Puis le VI entraîne sa sœur ailleurs.

 **XX**

Hayner ne sait pas comment avaler l'information reçue. Pauvre Vanitas, sa vie n'a pas dû être évidente : oublié parce que son frère a super mal vécu son absence de présentation. Il comprend mieux sa réflexion dans la cuisine il y a quelques temps.

 **XX**

Alors qu'il erre comme une âme en peine d'un stand à l'autre, curieux par les jeux présents, quelqu'un l'interpelle :

-Hayner ?

Ce dernier tourne la tête, à la recherche de la voix et sourit, étonné de voir l'infirmier qui s'est occupé de lui en début de semaine.

-Hé, je ne pensais pas te croiser ici !

-Pareil, quelle surprise ! Moi qui pensais que t'étais déjà reparti dans ta ville, super content de te croiser ici !

Ils se serrent la main, amicaux. Hayner a l'impression qu'ils ont bien accroché pendant l'analyse. Un blond derrière lui avec un énorme tatouage impressionnant les observe, mains dans les poches, attendant la suite.

-Je m'appelle Irvine au passage, au cas où t'aies pas lu mon badge.

C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé, mais Hayner ne le dira pas.

-Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi, t'as vraiment été cool tout le long. Je suis revenu deux jours après pour récupérer mes papiers, je ne t'ai pas vu !

-Je devais faire passer des tests sûrement, mais la doc m'a parlé de ton copain et toi !

Un rire franchit les lèvres de Hayner pour cacher son léger rougissement. Il secoue la tête et roule des yeux.

-Non, on n'est pas ensemble, c'est… C'est le cousin de mon pote ?

Irvine lui rend son regard incertain en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. Ils finissent par rire, car ça sonne tout sauf vrai.

-Ce n'est pas crédible, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est la pure vérité.

-Qui suis-je pour juger ?

Hayner fait un mouvement de tête vers le blond qui attend depuis bientôt deux minutes.

-Ton pote ?

-Oh oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclame Irvine en passant un bras sur les épaules de l'inconnu. Je te présente Zell, un ami d'enfance qui vient aussi passer les vacances par ici. Zell, voici Hayner un gars que j'ai rencontré en début de semaine à l'hôpital.

-Enchanté, répond Zell en lui tendant la main.

-De même.

Si Zell percute que Hayner a fait des tests de présentation, il n'en dit rien et lance joyeusement la conversation, l'invitant à les rejoindre dans leur tour.

 **XX**

-Bon sang Zell, es-tu réel ?

Ils ont passé une heure ensemble et Hayner n'a pas cessé de rire ; il a perdu le compte des gardiens et chercheurs. Si lui est indifférent et ne répond qu'aux provocations, Zell n'a aucune gêne à dire ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, y compris des choses socialement inacceptables. Il a repris des gosses qui faisaient du grabuge, s'est battu avec deux alphas qui embêtaient un pauvre oméga, a voulu contrôler deux vendeurs à cause leurs prix exorbitants, a lancé des remarques à tout va sans penser spécialement à mal, entre autres sympathie.

S'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a quelques années, Hayner est sûr que le courant ne serait pas passé entre eux, car avant c'était un bagarreur qui avait une petite inclinaison pour l'anarchie. Zell représente tout ce qu'il détestait avant, mais l'âge, la maturité et les rencontres l'ont changé en bien.

-Aussi réel que le sol sous vos pieds, mes poules mouillées !

Zell attrape ses deux compagnons en passant ses bras sur leurs épaules pour les rapproche de lui. Irvine pousse un cri de joie, ses mains en ampli.

-À l'attaque !

-À la recherche de l'identité des gardiens et des chercheurs ! S'exclame Hayner sans perdre le nord.

-Allez ! À l'assaut ! Continue Zell.

Hayner ne pensait pas qu'ils suivraient son idée, mais tant mieux. Honnêtement ? Il veut compléter son carnet.

 **XX**

Leur investigation n'en est finalement pas une. Ils ont aperçu Axel en gardien VII, poursuivant Demyx, le IX, puis Xemnas et Xehanort ont battu un gardien, le batteur du deuxième groupe, pour le changer en l'un des leurs, le V. Riku se promenait tranquillement, abordant le numéro deux des gardiens ; c'est donc lui a sauvé Sora...

-On a qui pour l'instant ? Demande Irvine, curieux.

-Alors…, commence-t-il en prenant son dépliant. Chez les gardiens, Sora en un, Riku en deux, une fille en cinq, puis le sept pour Axel. Pour les chercheurs, Xehanort en un, Xemnas deux, le batteur en cinq, Ienzo le six, Ven en sept, Vanitas en huit, le neuf pour Demyx, Xion en douze et Roxas le treize.

-Il nous manque huit noms, résume Zell, il nous reste trois heures avant la bataille finale, ça m'a l'air plutôt bon. On n'a pas encore croisé les trois, quatre, dix et onze, mais tu sauras les reconnaître capuche baissée ?

-Ceux à qui je parle oui. Les membres des deux groupes de musique sont des gardiens et des chercheurs, mais comme je ne les connais pas, ça ne suffira pas pour gagner…

Alors que Hayner se mordille la lèvre inférieure à la recherche d'une solution, une main s'abat sur son épaule et le fait sursauter. Le rire de son meilleur ami le rassure, sans pour autant le surprendre, évidemment.

-C'est trop facile ! Se justifie-t-il hilare.

Hayner lui met une tape dans le ventre avec le dos de la main pour le faire taire, sans le moindre succès. En remarquant les deux personnes avec qui Hayner a passé le début d'après-midi, il se redresse et offre un sourire avenant, de meilleure humeur depuis qu'il ne porte plus son grand manteau noir.

-Salut, je m'appelle Roxas, c'est vous qui tenez compagnie à ce gosse ?

-Voici Zell et Irvine. Les gars, voici Roxas, le pote dont je vous parlais, chez qui je squatte et qui est un peu con sur les bords, mais ce n'est pas sa faute : on l'a bercé trop près du mur...

Le blond ricane sans relever, puis leur serre à chacun la main avec un haussement de tête. En se retournant près à vanner Hayner, il voit le dépliant de la quête et lui arrache des mains sans demander. C'est de famille ou quoi ?

-Montre ce que t'as pour l'instant.

-Roxas… Comme dans le treizième chercheur ? Demande Zell.

Le blond gribouille sur le papier, puis hoche la tête avec un simple "hum hum" positive, auquel Zell acquiesce, accusant la réponse avec satisfaction.

-C'est à mon tour d'être en pause, je préfère que vous pensiez à moi juste comme Roxas, le gars qui ne voulait pas participer.

-Pourquoi t'es resté alors ? Demande Zell, un sourcil haussé.

-J'aime ma famille, je n'allais pas leur mettre un plan. Tiens, dit-il pour Hayner. T'avais quasiment tout bon. Le cadeau est plus pour les gosses, tu sais ? C'est plusieurs jeux de cartes avec nos têtes, ou des vêtements ça dépend des stocks. Ou alors le passe que je t'ai filé.

Roxas hausse les épaules, alors que Hayner récupère son papier pour découvrir les identités manquantes :

Chercheurs :

I – Xehanort. II – Xemnas. III – Ansem. IV – Braig. V – Terra. VI – Ienzo. VII – Ven. VIII – Vanitas. IX – Demyx. X – Luxord. XI – Marluxia. XII – Xion. XIII – Roxas.

Gardiens :

I – Sora. II – Riku. III – Kairi. IV – Ephemer. V – Aqua. VI – Mickey. VII – Axel.

Le batteur s'appelle donc Terra et la fille aux cheveux bleus Aqua. Qui peuvent bien être Ansem, Kairi, Ephemer et Mickey ? Alors qu'il lève la tête pour interroger son meilleur ami, ce dernier s'est baissé pour parler avec une fillette :

-... Bien joué demoiselle, 'm'appelle Ven, numéro treize.

-Merci ! S'exclame la petite avec un grand sourire, avant de courir jusqu'à ses parents.

Ha, donc les gens récupèrent le prénom des combattants en leur demandant, d'où la création des errances. Dans ce cas-là, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui lui saute aux yeux :

-T'es un putain d'enfoiré, _Roxas_.

 **XX**

-Cette ordure d'Axel ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait changé son numéro et même son camp cette année sans me le dire !

Zell et Irvine sont deux mètres devant eux, parlant tranquillement, tandis que Hayner se marre en écoutant les complaintes de son ami.

-Tu le vois souvent ? Demande-t-il, une glace à la bouche

-Tous les ans j'me tape ce crétin de première. La famille Chakram descend aussi des premiers chercheurs, mais avec une importance moindre que la mienne. En plus il fallait qu'il s'entende bien avec Demyx, quel trou je le déteste.

Hayner se marre encore ; il rapporte absolument tout à Demyx et comme si c'était possible qu'il puisse détester qui que ce soit.

-Pourquoi tu le "détestes" tant ?

-C'est une ordure, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Hayner maintient son regard, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre pour montrer qu'il ne gobe pas un mot de ce mensonge.

-Roxas.

-C'est vrai !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Rien.

-Il t'a clairement fait quelque chose.

Roxas grogne en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-C'est une putain de sentinelle et il a refusé que je me calque sur lui, il est même allé jusqu'à me rejeter, t'imagines !?

Froncement de sourcils.

-Non ?

-Ha c'est vrai, les bouquins n'en parlent pas, parce que ce n'est pas censé arriver, grogne Roxas. La famille Chakram est pro guide et sentinelle, là où la mienne a la plus grande variété de gènes possibles. Axel est une sentinelle, mais m'a rejeté.

-Comment il a pu te rejeter ?

Le blond réfléchit à comment lui expliquer, alors qu'il baigne dedans depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ayant pris pour acquis que tout le monde sait ce qu'il sait sur le second genre.

-Comme t'as compris, les guides et sentinelles sont complémentaires, on doit s'ancrer les uns sur les autres pour calmer tout ce qu'on capte. Physiquement on est juste l'un en face de l'autre, mais c'est super intime comme sensation, car tu sens l'autre toucher tes sens, tes émotions et sentiments ; tu t'exposes complètement.

Roxas le regarde, attendant qu'il confirme avoir compris pour pouvoir continuer. Marrant, Hayner n'aurait jamais cru qu'il prendrait son temps pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Je l'ignorais.

-Les bouquins n'en parlent pas. Tu vois, Ven pense qu'on ne peut pas se lier en famille, mais c'est juste parce qu'il est terriblement mauvais. J'y arrive très bien avec Demyx, mais ce n'est pas une pure sentinelle, je voulais voir ce que ça changeait, donc j'ai demandé à Axel et il a refusé. J'ai tenté de le faire derrière son dos, comme pour Demyx, mais il m'a coupé sec ! C'était… ça n'arrive pas normalement, car les sentinelles _savent_ que ça met les guides dans un état de détresse totale. En tout cas, lui le savait, puisqu'il a ensuite expliqué à Demyx comment m'aider.

Ah oui, en suivant son point de vue, normal que Roxas lui en veille encore. Dans un sens, Axel a quand même repoussé l'essence ce qu'est Roxas, a rejeté sa mise à nue en lui tournant le dos. Quand l'on s'expose physiquement à quelqu'un et que cela se passe mal, la personne le vit mal, cette sensation doit être démultipliée s'il s'agit d'un guide.

En même temps, Axel avait déjà refusé oralement, mais son têtu de meilleur ami a forcé l'entrée…

-Vous en avez reparlé ?

-Pff, quelle idée.

-Tu réalises au moins que tu as voulu violer son intimité ? Même si c'est douloureux, tu comprends bien que c'était naturel ? Il devait avoir une raison pour te dire non.

Roxas tape dans un caillou, plus abattu que réellement énervé contre Axel.

-Je le sais déjà, ma mère m'avait bien fait la morale et Demyx m'avait expliqué ça avant qu'Axel revienne chez nous, trois ans après.

-Tu l'as fait fuir pendant trois ans ?

-C'est seulement trois étés, ça ne compte même pas. Depuis il me fait chier gratuitement, je le déteste.

À cette mention, Hayner tique de suite et embraille sur le sujet qui lui trotte en tête depuis la matinée :

-Roxas, pourquoi vous détestez Vanitas ?

Si lorsqu'il a posé la question plus tôt, le blond s'est plus braqué par honte et ennui de parler de l'énergumène qui le taquine qu'autre chose, cette fois ce n'est absolument pas la même réaction. Il s'est arrêté de marcher pour lui attraper le bras, la prise plus forte que désirée. Hayner fronce les sourcils sous son regard furieux, sa mâchoire serrée et son absence d'une quelconque affection assumée pour son cousin.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'il prenne la question aussi au sérieux ? Le sujet Vanitas est vraiment un tabou chez les gens de cette famille.

-Hayner, que tu sois curieux sur lui, très bien. Si tu veux faire copain-copain, je t'arrête tout de suite parce que t'es mon ami et qu'on se protège mutuellement.

Hayner n'assume pas cette histoire de paire, pas même à lui-même, hors de question que ce soit devant son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Hayner, répond-il, l'air grave, baissant la voix d'une octave, son regard bleu plus sérieux que jamais. Vanitas a failli noyer Ven.

 **XX**

-On revient tous les ans aux îles du destin. L'été de nos douze ans, les parents nous ont laissés aller seuls jusqu'à une île un peu plus loin en bateau. Il y avait Axel, Demyx, Xion, Riku, Sora, Ven, moi, Vanitas et même Xemnas et Xehanort. Enfin, les grands c'était surtout pour nous surveiller.

Donc s'il compte bien, Axel et Demyx avait dix-huit ans, Xemnas dix-sept et Xion seize. Xehanort devait tourner autour de ses dix ans, tandis que Vanitas n'en avait que huit. Pile la période où il était sous l'influence de ses mauvais cousins.

-J'étais en train de présenter, de ressentir spasmodiquement les choses autour de moi. Entre jumeaux guide et sentinelle, on a une certaine connexion, tu sais ? Alors quand j'ai senti d'un seul coup de la panique, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était Ven.

Roxas inspire, comme pour calmer le flot de souvenirs qui lui revient.

-J'ai rejoint la côte, mais absolument pas au même endroit que Ven et Vanitas, mais je les voyais. Et Hayner, je peux te le promettre sur notre amitié : Vanitas gardait la tête de _mon frère_ sous l'eau. Il le laissait remonter, mais recommençait immédiatement après.

Hayner fronce les sourcils ; il doit y avoir une explication logique à ça, bordel. Vanitas n'est pas si mauvais quand même.

-Le temps que je fasse le tour en courant pour arriver jusqu'à la baie, ils n'étaient plus là. Alors que je les ai cherchés toute l'après-midi, c'est Axel qui m'a retrouvé pour rentrer. Ven était là, grelotant dans une serviette, pendant que Xion lui caressait la tête, inquiète. J'ai de suite pris le relais, mais quelque chose était bizarre après ça.

Roxas fixe le sol, amer.

-À notre retour, ma mère et Tifa ont paniqué en le voyant dans cet état et ont demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Entre mon horrible cousin et mon cher frère ? Pas photo : je l'ai balancé direct, mais elles ne m'ont pas cru, parce que c'était lui qui l'a trouvé dans cet état et qui a eu la décence de l'accompagner jusqu'aux grands, d'autant que Ven refusait de parler.

Il soupire, avant de secouer la tête pour le regard.

-J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le temps où ils étaient seuls, mais Ven n'a pas parlé pendant _un an_. L'été suivant, papa a refusé qu'on y retourne tant qu'il n'allait pas mieux.

 _Enfin_ le blond lâche son bras pour passer sa main maintenant libre dans ses cheveux, ne remarquant pas son soulagement.

-Avant d'entrer au lycée, ma mère a pris Vanitas chez nous. Je ne supportais pas de l'avoir sous le même toit que moi à cause de ce qu'il a fait, c'était un cauchemar. J'ai demandé mon vœu dans une autre école et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu.

Soit quand Vanitas avait onze ans, peu de temps avant qu'il ne présente.

-En deuxième année, il a commencé à me coller les week-ends, à m'offrir des trucs et des conneries, genre trop gentil.

-Ha, je m'en rappelle, tu t'en plaignais souvent.

-N'abuse pas. C'est seulement depuis qu'on est à la fac que ça va mieux, je trouve.

-Tu ne le vois qu'une fois par an et à notre arrivée, tu as craché sur son dos direct.

Roxas détourne le regard, absolument coupable.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu m'as serré le bras trop fort, tête de nœuds.

-Ha désolé !

 **XX**

Encore une fois, Hayner est perplexe face à ce qu'il a appris. Au plus profond de son cœur, il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre de Vanitas et c'est possible que chaque histoire apprise le pousse vers lui. Il ne ressent pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion, de la sympathie et même de l'affection envers lui. Il comprend absolument que les autres ne puissent pas le saquer, mais n'éprouve pas ce sentiment.


	6. Attends de voir demain

Okay, l'aventure touche à sa fin, 'manque seulement l'épilogue (parce que _oui_ je me sens plus péter et j'écris des épilogues comme les vrais auteurs (non, c'est faux, c'est juste pour faire une ellipse)).

Sinon, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.e.s parce que j'avais la fin en tête, mais je me suis fait violence pour l'écrire et j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas bon, j'ai trop forcé pour écrire récemment et finir tout ce que j'avais à faire. C'est pas énorme, mais j'ai plus posté ces deux/trois derniers mois que ces deux dernières années. En regardant, j'ai des piques d'écritures tous les trois ans... Donc, à dans trois ans ?

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Hayner est de nouveau seul en compagnie de Zell et Irvine. Quand ils ont apporté le dépliant à l'accueil, les personnes présentes les ont dévisagés, visiblement dérangées qu'ils aient déjà fini. Sans surprise, Zell n'a pas su fermer sa bouche et leur a demandés quel était le problème, sans les insulter. Paraît-il que Kairi et Ephemer n'ont pas encore fait leur apparition, ni d'errance, donc ce n'est pas possible.

Après quelques négociations, ils ont obtenu gain de cause, des t-shirts et des éclaireuses gratuitement. Que demander de plus ? Ah oui, sans doute revoir les combats manqués, dont celui d'Axel contre Demyx.

 **XX**

Le prochain Seekerson à lui tomber dessus est Sora. Tandis qu'ils marchent en rigolant comme de joyeux lurons, celui-ci les interpelle depuis un stand de glace, accompagné d'une demoiselle aux cheveux acajou encore jamais vue.

Hayner saute sur son ami, taquin :

-On trompe Riku, petit cachotier ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, se marre Sora en répondant. C'est une amie d'enfance. Kairi, je te présente Hayner, un pote de Roxas avec qui je traîne souvent.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'observent, étonnés de voir la fameuse Kairi sous leurs yeux alors qu'elle n'a fait aucune apparition jusqu'à présent. C'est donc ça le sentiment que l'on ressent lorsque l'on croise une star qui essayait de passer incognito ?

-Enchanté, répond Hayner en lui serrant la main, tout sourire. Je vous présente Irvine et Zell. J'ai rencontré Irvine en début de semaine et Zell est son pote, on s'est croisé par hasard.

Des présentations, quelques banalités et un achat de glace plus tard, ils marchent tous ensemble, se promenant toujours d'un stand à l'autre en plaisantant. Un peu observateur, Hayner ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer de Kairi reste dans un proche périmètre de Sora, puis semble parfois attendre une quelconque approbation de sa part.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Kairi sonne et elle leur fausse compagnie pour aller se changer. Ha, elle va enfin entrer en scène ! Pendant que Zell taquine un Irvine qui a l'air d'être tombé sous le charme, Hayner décide de questionner Sora :

-Alors ? Une simple _amie_ d'enfance ?

-Oui, répond Sora, sourd à son sous-entendu. Elle trainait beaucoup avec Riku et moi, on s'est un peu éloigné quand j'ai commencé à fuguer. Comme pour Riku, sa famille descend des gardiens, mais apparemment il y a un trou dans leur histoire donc ça fausse son authenticité.

Il semble embêté par compassion ; ce mec est définitivement trop gentil. Hayner se demande presque comment il a fait pour se lier à une famille pareille. Jusqu'à présent, tous ceux à qui il a posé des questions ont toujours été honnêtes et lui ont expliqué la situation dans son ensemble, prenant le temps pour qu'il comprenne. Il se sentirait presque accepté par eux, c'est une étrange sensation maintenant qu'il y pense.

-Et ? C'est une simple amie ?

-Oui, dit-il quelque peu dérangé.

Sora croise les bras, incline la tête, lèvres pincées, en pleine réflexion.

-Riku et moi n'avons pas grandi dans des familles pro ABO, donc on est un peu largués, surtout pour les meutes. Apparemment, c'est censé se construire naturellement. Kairi est une bêta et depuis un moment on veut qu'elle nous rejoigne, mais lui demander ne fait pas très "naturel", d'autant qu'on n'est jamais au même endroit qu'elle…

-Tu ne vis pas non plus avec Riku, pourtant vous êtes ensemble. De ce que j'ai cru voir, elle agit déjà comme étant dans ta meute, fais-lui comprendre que c'est vrai de manière subtile.

-Pas bête.

Bon sang, Hayner a oublié à qui il parlait : Sora, être subtil ? Qu'on lui file de la javel maintenant.

-Enfin, laisse Riku s'en charger quoi.

-Tu doutes de mes capacités, Dalmasca ?

-La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé d'être subtil, tout mon groupe de TD t'a capté.

-Possible, concède Sora, ne voulant pas dire qu'il a raison. C'est arrivé qu'une fois…

-Une fois, à quelle heure !? Tu nous as fait griller _trois fois_ , Sora ! _Trois_ putain de fois !

 **XX**

Le combat suivant à être projeté oppose Aqua à Terra et Ven, deux gardiens déchus. Bien que la demoiselle soit seule, elle arrive à contenir l'assaut de ses anciens alliés et les repousse, sans toutefois être plus offensive que cela.

Alors qu'ils sont à quelques mètres d'écart, Aqua sort une éclaireuse bleue d'une poche pour la montrer à ses frères d'armes. Ces derniers s'arrêtent dans leur attaque, réfléchissent, avant de sortir des éclaireuses semblables à la sienne en orange et verte. Alors qu'on la voit sourire soulagée de les avoir atteints, ils détruisent tous deux l'objet en l'écrabouillant dans leurs mains, des airs sardoniques peints au visage.

Blessée et désemparée, elle se laisse tomber à genou, prête à se faire éliminer, mais un garçon avec un haut noir où est brodé un magnifique IV leur barre la route ; le fameux Ephemer ! C'était donc le pianiste du groupe de Terra…

Aqua reste à terre pendant une bonne minute, alors que son allié tente de la protéger, mais ne s'en sort pas aussi bien qu'elle. Désarmé par Ven, puis projeté au sol par Terra, Ephemer se retrouve dans une sale posture. Alors que Terra s'apprête à porter le coup de grâce, une fumée bleue l'aveugle, puis Aqua lui met un violent coup de pied.

Déterminée à gagner, la demoiselle enchaîne attaque sur attaques, usant de fumigènes ou de poudres, représentant sans doute la magie.

Quand Ephemer et Aqua parviennent à les battre, Ven et Terra s'effondrent en perdant leur manteau noir, montrant qu'ils n'appartiennent plus aux chercheurs, mais ne bougent plus. Aqua tombe à genoux entre eux, fondant en larmes totalement désemparée, ne pouvant digérer une victoire aussi amère.

 **XX**

Zell siffle d'admiration quand l'écran s'éteint.

-Elle est super douée, souffle Irvine, tout autant étonné.

Hayner ne peut qu'acquiescer.

-Plus que huit et ils auront gagné.

 **XX**

La rencontre suivante avec un Seekerson n'est pas pour plaire à Hayner.

Après un passage aux toilettes, Irvine, Zell et lui s'arrêtent pour savoir où aller. Ils ont déjà vu toutes les activités proposées et ont pu y participer rapidement grâce au passe de Hayner. Ils optent pour s'asseoir à une terrasse près d'un écran géant, quand il renifle un danger imminent.

Ils ont tout juste le temps de se retourner en entendant des bruits de course venir vers eux, quand Zell se fait faucher par le garçon masqué. Ils roulent dans la terre, avec peine le blond le rejette plus loin, mais il se redresse prêt à l'attaquer encore une fois. Malgré la présence du casque, Hayner n'a aucun mal à capter ses sentiments. _Colère_. _Possession_. _Crainte_.

Les battements de son cœur accélèrent, alors qu'il se sent pris d'une étrange sensation. _Attaque_. Ses sens ont l'air de s'amplifier autour du garçon casqué, des sueurs froides le coulent le long de son dos, alors que le monde prend une autre version. Il ne perçoit plus son corps comme sien, mais comme affrontant sa moitié pour s'opposer à son oppression.

La respiration lourde, Hayner se met rapidement entre Vanitas et Zell, empêchant l'un comme l'autre de se sauter dessus.

-Ecarte-toi ! Entend-il Vanitas gronder.

 _Colère_.

C'est donc ça qu'il entendait. À chaque fois il percevait une voix lui murmurer dans sa tête, c'était en réalité Vanitas qui parlait comme un sigma, une fréquence percevable seulement par eux.

-Non, répond-il. Laisse-le.

-Bouge de là !

-Non, arrête ça.

-Il n'a pas à toucher ce qui n'est pas à lui ! Explose Vanitas.

 _Possession_.

Hayner ne répond pas, mais pousse un cri sur une fréquence qui leur est propre, pour montrer toute sa frustration et sa colère. _Attaque_. Ne s'y attendant pas, Vanitas perd tous ses moyens, passe de sigma à ordinaire en une seconde. Après un reniflement dédaigneux, il s'en va. _Crainte_.

En le voyant faire, Hayner regagne peu à peu son comportement normal, totalement désorienté par ce qu'il s'est produit. Vient-il de rejeter Vanitas ? Son cœur se serre à cette pensée, mais devient plus douloureux en imaginant Vanitas arriver à cette conclusion.

-C'était quoi ça ?

Hayner se tourne face à Irvine, surpris que l'attention soit posée sur lui.

-Je…

Pris de panique, il fuit à son tour.

 **XX**

-Hayner !

Non, a-t-il envie de hurler en regardant la personne qui l'a appelé. Il a trouvé refuge loin du coin toilette, à proximité des tables où il a déjeuné à midi, reprenant son souffle contre un arbre après une longue course, les émotions en vrac, sans savoir quoi faire pour arranger ça.

La présence de Riku l'inquiète plus qu'elle ne le rassure, craintif à l'idée qu'il découvre que c'est un sigma. Que fera-t-il quand il le saura ?

-Roxas nous a envoyés un message d'alerte te concernant, tout va bien ?

Il n'arrive pas à reprendre son souffle. Comment Roxas peut être au courant de ce qu'il vient d'arriver ? Qui lui a dit ? Est-ce que tout le monde a entendu son cri, bien qu'il ignore complètement ce qu'il s'est passé chez lui ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais exprimé son côté sigma auparavant, alors qu'il semble ne faire que ça récemment ?

Il étouffe complètement, l'air lui manque, refusant d'atteindre ses poumons. À quel moment le brouillard s'est-il levé ? Un essaim d'abeille en colère a l'air de voler autour de lui et des fourmis semblent trotter sur chacun de ses membres. Oh non, non, pas maintenant…

Une main chaude monte et descend le long de son dos, alors qu'il arrive petite à petite à reprendre son souffle. En même temps que ses oreilles cessent de bourdonner, sa vision se clarifie. Quelqu'un est appuyé contre lui, le soutenant et l'empêchant de tomber. Des voix lointaine parasitent le calme qu'il peine à retrouver.

-Tout va bien, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas.

Linoa ? Que fait-elle avec lui ? Hayner continue de respirer dans son sac, peu désireux de finalement connaître la réponse.

 **XX**

Quand Hayner s'est enfin calmé, il est surpris de voir Xion, Demyx et Axel éloigner les gens du coin où ils sont pour lui permettre d'être tranquille. Un commerçant qui a assisté à la scène lui amène une bouteille d'eau et un petit gâteau pour l'aider à se remettre.

-Je sais que le festival peut faire peur, mais nous claque pas entre les doigts, rigole Linoa assise à côté.

-Désolé.

-Plus de peur que de mal comme on dit. Roxas a envoyé un SOS général disant qu'il pensait que t'avais un problème. Tous les membres de la famille disponible t'ont aussitôt cherché.

-Comment il a su ?

-J'aimerais bien savoir, lui sourit-elle. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui.

-Comme tu le sens, prends ton temps. En ce moment, il y a le combat opposant Sora et Riku à Roxas et Vanitas, donc Roxas viendra te voir dès qu'il finira.

-D'accord.

-Allez, debout.

Linoa se met debout et lui tend la main. À sa surprise, elle le remet sans mal sur ses pattes ; c'est peut-être Tifa en fait.

 **XX**

-Hayner, tout va bien ?!

Son meilleur ami lui tombe dessus, souffle court et encore en tenue de chercheur. Il rigole en le voyant aussi inquiet, alors qu'il s'est remis de ses émotions depuis bientôt quinze minutes. Même quand il voit Irvine et Zell suivre en courant derrière lui, il arrive à rester calme.

-Bien sûr que ça va, répond-il. Pourquoi t'as alerté tout le monde ?

-Mec, dis pas ça. Je t'écoute en permanence, je sais que t'as eu un truc.

D'après les cours sur le second genre, partie guides et sentinelles, chapitre guide, « écouter quelqu'un » signifie que le guide à une accroche émotionnelle avec cette personne et que s'il y a un changement drastique, le guide le sentira aussitôt.

Hayner fronce les sourcils en entendant ça, car jamais Roxas ne l'avait mentionné.

-Bah quoi, t'es mon pote, t'as cru que j'allais te laisser traîner sans surveillance avec ma famille à proximité ?

-Ce n'est pas rassurant, Roxas. Tu écoutes qui au juste ?

-Demyx, toi, Ven, parfois Sora ou Xion, ça va, dit-il pour dédramatiser la chose.

-Non Roxas : _c'est flippant._

Alors que le blond se contente de se redresser sans rien ajouter, Xion pousse un petit cri. Ils l'observent tous pour constater qu'elle fixe Irvine dans le blanc des yeux et qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre sans tenir compte de l'environnement autour d'eux. Hayner ne le perçoit pas, mais les deux gammas se reconnaissent et apprennent à se connaître ainsi, échangeant plusieurs informations par le contact visuel.

À présent en face l'un de l'autre, ils se donnent la main, mais ont l'air d'assimiler quelque chose qu'aucun ne perçoit. Que se passe-t-il enfin ? Zell a l'air franchement ennuyé, mais habitué à la scène, tandis que les autres retournent vaquer à leurs occupations, sans leur accorder de l'importance. De leur âge, les seuls présents sont Axel, Demyx, Kairi, Aqua et Ephemer.

-Il se passe quoi ? Ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

-T'as jamais vu deux même GDE se croiser ? Répond Axel, étonné.

-Non, c'est ça ?

-Exact.

Puis Axel lui explique : quand deux du même groupe se rencontrent pour la première fois, ils ont besoin de se reconnaître et cela passe par le contact visuel et parfois physique. Grâce à leurs statuts identiques, ils arrivent à communiquer leurs rencontres à travers un simple regard. À la différence des ABO qui utilisent leurs phéromones, un simple contact visuel ou tactile permet aux GDE de savoir qui ils sont.

Voilà donc pourquoi Irvine lui a assuré sans se tromper qu'il n'était pas de sa dynamique…

Quand un gamma rencontre un delta, le résultat n'est pas le même : le gamma imposera sa dominance sur le delta en le mettant dans tous ses états avec quelques mots bien placés, allant de la joie à la tristesse totale, en passant par le dégoût. C'est étrange, mais cela initie toujours le contact entre eux, puis leurs raisons prennent le dessus et ils parviennent à communiquer normalement.

Lorsqu'un delta échange avec un epsilon, ce premier trouvera très facilement la plus grande peur de son vis-à-vis et s'en servira pour le mettre plus bas que terre, révélant au grand jour ses pires hantises. Une fois ce cap passé, le delta calmera ensuite l'epsilon et n'aura plus grand intérêt à recommencer.

Enfin, un epsilon fera tourner en bourrique un delta, lui montrant qu'il a tout contrôle psychologique sur lui.

Finalement, Hayner est vraiment heureux de ne pas être de cette dynamique.

 **XX**

Le dernier combat oppose Xemnas et Xehanort à Sora, Riku et un garçon assez petit, le supposé Mickey.

Hayner ne suit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe à l'écran, plutôt inquiet pour un garçon qu'il n'a pas encore revu et avec qui il a envie de s'expliquer. À quel moment les choses ont-elles dégénéré ? Il y a encore quelques heures, c'était lui qui fuyait, voilà maintenant dans le rôle de celui qui suit.

Avec un soupir, il laisse sa tête tomber contre la table, désemparé. Devant lui, Xion parle avec Irvine, sous l'œil d'un Demyx suspicieux, que Zell essaye de dérider, tandis que Roxas a l'air d'enfin briser la glace avec Axel, regardant distraitement l'affrontement final. D'un autre côté, Ven, Aqua et Terra suivent passionnément le combat, alors que Ephemer revient avec un plateau plein de boissons, suivi par Kairi.

Tiens, où sont Naminé, Denzel et les autres membres de la famille ? Linoa, Tifa et Ienzo ont l'air de devoir gérer à peu près tout, peut-être que Braig, Luxord et Marluxia participent aussi de sorte à ce que tout se passe bien. En suivant cette logique, Demyx et Xion sont les plus irresponsables de leur génération.

Cette pensée pousse un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Hayner.

D'un coup, son portable sonne. Amorphe, il le sort de sa poche, avant de soudainement se redresser en voyant le nom affiché. Bien qu'il ne soit pas tant concentré sur l'écran, il ne remarque pas l'attention de Roxas sur lui et finit par glisser son index sur le bouton vert, puis se lève pour s'éloigner, se mettant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Bonjour mère…, commence-t-il doucement.

Voilà deux semaines qu'il ne l'a pas appelée, depuis son arrivée en somme, alors qu'il avait promis de passer… Il sait déjà qu'il va se faire tirer les oreilles, malgré le message envoyé il y a quelques jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui dire où il était.

- _Ha, tu t'en rappelles quand même ? Moi qui croyais que tu avais oublié ton père et moi_.

Il déglutit, embêté. Ne croyez qu'il s'entende mal avec sa mère, au contraire il l'adore, mais parler avec elle quand elle est fâchée n'est pas facile. Son père ne le soutiendra même pas, c'est dire.

-Je... t'ai envoyée un message ?

- _Oh, bien entendu : 'Salut mère, je suis chez Roxas, tout va bien, on se voit bientôt". Pas de bisous, ni d'aurevoirs. C'est à se demander qui t'a élevé._

Lui-même se pose souvent la question : il ne connaît rien de son côté maternel, ni paternel, seulement parce que son père est orphelin, mais a quelques frère ou sœur d'adoption. Mais sa mère ? Elle est assez hautaine et distinguée, pourtant aucune information sur sa famille si ce n'est qu'elle est fille unique et que ses vieux sont morts – non pas qu'il ait un jour montré de l'intérêt pour leur histoire.

Elle finit par soupirer et il entend son sourire dans sa voix :

- _Tout se passe bien, quand même ?_

-Oui, on n'a pas trop été à la plage récemment, et là on est à un festival ou fête de village, je ne sais pas trop, c'est sympa. Papa et toi ?

- _On attendait que tu passes pour partir en vacances, mais tu n'es jamais venu, alors nous partons demain. Vaan est tellement intenable qu'il propose de partir depuis trois jours, quitte à te rater._

Hayner rigole, c'est typiquement son père d'agir de la sorte.

-Je ne suis même pas étonné, rit-il. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

- _Il est allé voir Penelo et Fran pour les affaires de dernières minutes, tu connais ton père et sa sœur._

Il l'imagine sans mal rouler des yeux avec affection.

-Au fait mère, est-ce que tu es une ordinaire ?

Un silence suit sa question, mais il sait qu'elle l'a entendu et qu'elle fronce certainement ses sourcils.

- _Hayner, tu as refait des tests ?_

Il ignore si elle est agacée, en colère ou surprise, mais toujours est-il qu'elle est très sérieuse. A-t-il fait une bêtise en lui disant cela ? Hayner se doit d'informer sa mère d'un changement aussi drastique dans son organisme.

-Oui ?

Encore un silence, puis :

- _Dis-moi que tu as été dans une clinique privée._

-Pff, avec quel argent ?

La réponse ne satisfait pas Ashe, mais pas à cause de ce qu'il a dit, mais ce qu'elle comprend :

- _Hayner, une clinique publique n'est pas tenue de garder secret ce que tu présentes et te répertorie dans sa base_ , soupire-t-elle. _Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu es ordinaire._

Il y a tant d'espoir et de supplications dans sa voix, pourquoi ?

-Non ? Si je dis sigma, ça te parle ?

- _Mon fils, je n'annulerai pas mes vacances pour toi et ce que tu dis nécessite une conversation en face à face, donc nous en reparlerons quand je reviens, d'accord ?_

-D'accord.

Après quelques recommandations et des bisous à distance, ils raccrochent enfin ; elle l'a mieux pris qu'il pensait et l'écran de projection est noir. Toujours pas de Vanitas dans les parages.

 **XX**

-C'était qui ?

Lui demande Roxas, alors qu'ils font un tour que le blond a lui-même proposé. Hayner aurait dû se douter que c'était un piège.

-Ma mère, répond-il en haussant les épaules. M'attendait pour partir en vacances, mais vu qu'un mectasse me retient chez lui depuis deux semaines…

-Je parie que c'est un chic type et qu'il est sympa, t'as tellement de chance.

Il rigole devant son jet de fleur et le bouscule.

-T'en manques pas une !

-Tu crois que ta mère sait que t'es sigma ?

-Aucune idée, elle n'a pas eu l'air surprise, mais ça l'a un peu gonflée que je n'aie pas été faire les tests en privé.

-Ah oui ? Si j'avais su, je t'aurais embarqué chez notre médecin personnel, on ne les fait pas en public non plus.

Hayner soupire en roulant des yeux ; bon sang.

-On s'en branle, finit-il par conclure.

Ni Ashelia ni Vaan n'ont jamais amené le sujet du second genre, même après qu'il ait passé les tests. Son père ne connaît pas ses parents, donc il doit ignorer d'où viennent ses gênes, tandis que sa mère a plus de chance d'en savoir davantage. Comme elle l'a dit, ils en parleront à son retour de vacances, rien ne presse.

Hayner soupire intérieurement ; aucun Vanitas dans les parages.

-Bon, commence Roxas, j'ai parlé avec Axel et...

-… Et quoi ? Ne t'arrête pas pour créer du suspens, espèce d'idiot !

Roxas rit, mais accepte sa requête :

-Il ne se voyait pas avoir un guide aussi jeune et inexpérimenté. Sans entrer dans les détails, ma tentative n'était pas aussi discrète, bien au contraire, donc son rejet a été de la même amplitude.

Il fronce les sourcils en l'observant.

-Donc… tu me dis qu'en t'ancrant sur quelqu'un, tu le fais avec la discrétion d'un chocobot et que malgré ça, Demyx ne le sent pas ? Merde mec, t'es vraiment une brute.

Roxas ose lui taper le bras après, Hayner est outré.

 **XX**

Il est bientôt vingt-deux heures et demie, les feux d'artifice ne vont pas tarder à être lancés et Hayner commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Quasiment tous les Seekerson sont réunis dans leur emplacement réservé, avec tous les participants, sauf le plus jeune adolescent de la famille.

Où est Vanitas, c'est vraiment inquiétant qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu. Sora, Linoa, Ven et même Roxas lui ont envoyé un message, à la suite de la demande de Hayner, mais aucun n'a reçu de réponses.

Peut-être bien que Hayner et Vanitas sont liés par un truc chimique qui n'a rien à foutre là, mais il s'inquiète quand même pour ce garçon solitaire pas par choix. Est-ce qu'il a mangé de la journée au moins ? Dire que Hayner s'amusait à droite à gauche, alors que Vanitas traînait il ne sait où.

Il doit le trouver, il tient absolument à voir les feux d'artifice avec lui, pour se rattraper de l'avoir négligé toute l'après-midi ou pour lui avoir crié dessus. Hayner ne sait pas vraiment si c'est le fait qu'ils soient une paire, ou s'il est réellement inquiet pour lui ; il se posera la question quand il le trouvera.

-Tu ne peux pas le pister ou un truc du genre ?

Roxas secoue la tête, ennuyé que son meilleur ami lui demande de faire ça, mais aussi désolé pour lui.

-Non, je n'ai aucune accroche sur lui. Demande à Ven pour voir, tu sais, vu qu'il a l'ouïe développée.

Ils se tournent vers le garçon, qui discute avec Aqua, Axel et Terra, une bière à la main, puis s'observent à nouveau.

-T'as vu le boucan qu'il y a ? Impossible qu'il l'entende.

Roxas hausse les épaules, considérant l'affaire comme close.

-Tant pis. Je vais boire un truc, préviens-moi si tu le trouves.

Hayner soupire, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il fera bientôt nuit noire, impossible de mettre la main sur Vanitas avant le début des feux. Oh, et puis merde, il va le trouver !

Ni une ni deux, il s'enfonce dans la foule à la recherche de l'autre garçon. Tournant la tête à gauche, ou à droite, ne sachant où regarder, il avance aussi vite que possible, tâchant de ne pas bousculer les gens, qui attendent le début du spectacle.

Où est-il ? Où est-il ? _Vanitas !_

Hayner sait qu'il est loin, que la foule est trop dense, trop bruyante pour le retrouver, mais sait aussi qu'il n'est pas bien loin, qu'il veut voir les feux avec lui, il le doit. Il est à sa portée, il n'a qu'à tendre la main pour le rejoindre…

Les grouillements autour de lui parasitent sa quête, les voix et les cris le dérangent et l'empêchent de capter un éventuel signe de Vanitas, les gens de sa taille et plus grands l'oppressent, alors que les plus petits le gênent pour se frayer un passage. Comment doit-il le trouver ?

Son cœur accélère, alors qu'il sent le désespoir s'emparer de lui. C'est peine perdue, il ne peut pas trouver une personne dans l'immensité du lieu, pour qui s'est-il pris ? Il n'a aucune capacité, pas l'ouïe de Ven, l'accroche de Roxas, ou le lien intra-meute de Sora, il n'est que lui, un sigma qui s'est longtemps ignoré.

Une pression dans sa paume le ramène à lui et lui fait tourner la tête. Vanitas est juste à ses côtés ?

-Vani -.

Non, il est éloigné de la foule, dans un coin tranquille d'où il peut voir le feu d'artifice sans problème, posé contre un arbre, absolument pas à côté de lui, alors comment peut-il voir où il est et rester à sa place ?

Sigma appairé, lui souffle sa conscience, son être entier. Bien sûr, ce doit être un lien car ils sont ensemble. Un peu hésitant, il serre la main qu'il sent contre la sienne, puis se surprend à ressentir de la chaleur en émaner et sourit face à l'étonnement de Vanitas qu'il perçoit.

 _Tu vas bien ?_ S'entend-il lui demander, ou plutôt ressent-il au plus profond à l'écart du jeune homme, qui répond par une chaleur diffuse de soulagement, de contentement. Hayner s'en contentera, peut-être même qu'il peut aller jusqu'à lui…

Le premier feu explose dans le ciel, attirant son attention sur les lumières artificielles. Une paume chaude au creux de sa main, du baume cœur et les yeux émerveillés, il contemple le spectacle qui clôt cette journée riche en émotion.

Avec un superbe mélange majoritaire de jaune, rouge, bleu et noir, il se sent sourire, plus charmé que jamais. Bien que le tout dure moins de dix minutes, il ne s'est pas senti seul une seconde, perdu au milieu de cet amas d'inconnus. Il semblerait même que s'éloigner des Seekerson lui a permis de se rapprocher de celui qu'il cherchait.

Quand les feux finissent, Hayner est bien déterminé à rejoindre sa moitié, quitte à traverser la Terre entière pour le retrouver. Il sent également Vanitas se mettre en route, quand une paluche s'abat sur son épaule pour le tirer loin de celui-ci. Surpris par l'intrusion et par le fait de ne plus sentir la présence de sa paire, il se retourne, désorienté, vers le nouveau-venu.

-Ven ? Roxas ?

Les jumeaux lui font face.

-On va boire un verre, tu veux venir ? Demande son meilleur ami.

Il sent la main de Vanitas lui échapper et il n'arrive pas à la rattraper, perdu par le flux de gens et le monde autour de lui.

-Enfin, c'est la version polie pour dire qu'on va nettoyer autant que possible, avant de partir, développe Ven. On est assez nombreux, ça ne prendra pas plus de deux heures, puis on aura droit à notre bière.

Trop tard, il ne le sent plus. Autant rester pour le trouver.

-Bien sûr, répond-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

 **XX**

Le rangement et le nettoyage se font par équipe de trois, le tout géré par Ienzo. Tifa et Linoa ont récupéré quasiment toutes les tenues et les ont ramenées, en même temps que Naminé et Denzel, pour aller coucher ces pauvres petits épuisés. Braig, Xion et Xaldin, leur cousin, vont s'occuper de l'entrée. Riku, Sora et Kairi s'attaquent à la sono, avec l'équipe du montage-son. Luxord, Marluxia et Demyx s'occupent de démonter les hauts supports.

D'un autre côté, Axel, Terra et Ven aident les commerçants côté est à ranger et nettoyer, tandis que Ephemer, Aqua et Mickey gèrent le côté ouest. Xemnas, Xehanort et Ansem, le fils de Xaldin, font des allers-retours pour rapporter les affaires. Roxas, Hayner, Irvine et Zell, qui sont restés en bons camarades, ont des sacs poubelles et doivent s'assurer qu'aucun déchet ne traîne. D'autres personnes sont présentes, mais Hayner ne les connaît pas.

Vanitas n'est pas en vue, mais Hayner le soupçonne d'être avec Xehanort, pour changer. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se met au travail.

 **XX**

Quand ils ont fini de ramasser les déchets, Hayner déteste Roxas parce que son sac est quasiment vide, alors que lui a dû en utiliser deux et Zell quatre.

Comme convenu, la bière de minuit s'ensuit quand ils se retrouvent au parking. Beaucoup de gens sont tombés de fatigue, ne restent plus que Hayner, Ven, Aqua, Demyx, Axel, Xion, Roxas, Irvine et Zell. Sora et Riku sont allés ramener Kairi et rentrent en suivant. Braig a traîné ses fils, son cousin et son neveu allez savoir où. Même s'ils sont résistants, chacun a hâte de retrouver son lit, la journée les a tous claqués.

L'heure des aurevoirs vient, Hayner et Ven doivent déposer Aqua, Irvine et Zell qui ont sont venus en bus, alors que les autres partent dans la voiture de Demyx, déjà bien chargée par des affaires du spectacle.

Sur le trajet menant à la citadelle, Hayner n'a pas la force de faire la conversation avec Ven, trop épuisé. Il n'a vraiment qu'une hâte : retrouver son lit bien aimé.

-Il se passe quoi avec Vanitas ?

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le blond lance ce sujet, à vrai dire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je suis proche de Vanitas, on parle pas mal et t'es déjà revenu dans plusieurs discussions. Même les parents s'interrogent sur toi.

Hayner fronce les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce que la génération du dessus parle de lui ?

-Ils se disent quoi ?

-Ils se demandent surtout si tu vas rester encore un moment parce qu'ils t'aiment bien et que ça force Roxas à rester. On est peu à s'interroger sur ton lien avec Vanitas.

Il manque de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

- _Quel lien avec Vanitas_ ? Réplique-t-il d'une voix trop aiguë.

-Vos balades nocturnes ne passent pas inaperçues, tu sais. Pour ceux qui connaissent Vanitas, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'agit pas de la même façon depuis que t'es là.

Il soupire, en tapotant son volant, attendant que le feu passe au vert.

-Je suis aussi un sigma et je suis appairé à Vanitas, crache-t-il sans tourner autour du pot. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'ignorais qu'on était une paire quand je suis arrivé et je ne veux pas en parler.

Il grogne en tapant sa tête contre le repose-tête derrière lui.

-Je ne l'ai même pas dit à mon meilleur pote, mais je viens de cracher le morceau à son frère – bien joué Hayner. Je ne veux pas en parler Ven.

-D'accord, accepte le blond en souriant. Je ne vais pas te forcer.

Et s'il veut ajouter quelque chose tout au long du trajet, il a la décence de le garder pour lui.

 **XX**

Nuit quinze.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, Hayner ne fait pas de deux pas avant de capter des ondes dérangeantes qui l'attirent. Au carrefour menant aux chambres d'un côté et aux espaces communs de l'autre, Ven hausse les sourcils en voyant vers où il se dirige.

-Ce n'est pas par-là, rappelle-t-il.

-Je sais, mais… il y a quelque chose là-bas.

-Hum… si c'est Vanitas, tu ferais mieux de discuter et de tirer cette histoire au clair, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il implose.

Hayner l'observe, soucieux, cherchant à déterminer la véracité de ses propos, mais Ven baille et n'attend pas plus longtemps pour s'en aller. « Bonne nuit. » Balance-t-il par-dessus son épaule, Hayner lui répond la pareille, avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la source des ondes.

Lorsqu'il entre dans le salon et qu'il trouve le garçon qu'il cherchait toute l'après-midi, un soupir soulagé qu'il ignorait retenir quitte ses lèvres. Vanitas est assis dans le canapé, capuche sur la tête, replié sur lui-même dans une attitude d'enfant ignoré et blessé. Doucement et faisant fi de la fatigue, Hayner se glisse à côté de lui.

-Tu vas bien ? Demande-t-il maladroitement.

Vanitas le regarde sans rien dire, le regard vide, avant de murmurer un faible "oui". En temps normal, Hayner n'est pas à l'aise avec le silence et essaye de le combler de toutes les façons possibles, mais pas maintenant, pas quand les mots ne sont pas nécessaires entre eux. Il n'a qu'à tendre la main pour toucher sa moitié et ça suffit à le combler.

-T'aimes bien Sora ? Lâche soudainement Vanitas.

Bien que méfiant, il répond :

-Ouais, je veux dire c'est mon pote, bien sûr que je l'aime bien.

Vanitas ricane, amer.

-C'est mon frère, je ne devrais pas le détester non plus, mais personne ne voit ses mauvais côtés. Je comprends qu'il ait fugué quand il n'a pas présenté dans notre famille, j'aurais fait la même chose, mais il n'a pas pensé aux conséquences. Il est gentil, se casse en quinze pour rendre service, c'est ce qu'il est, mais vous ne voyez pas les merdes qui découlent de ses actions irréfléchies. Il est parti à la recherche de Riku quand j'avais onze ans et mes parents sont partis après lui, oubliant qu'ils avaient un autre fils. Je ne leur en veux pas, parce que j'ai pu aller vivre chez Linoa et c'est sans doute l'une des meilleures choses qu'il me soit arrivé, liée à Sora.

Vanitas lève la tête et se tourne vers lui, plus sérieux que jamais. Hayner déglutit sous ce regard jaune qu'il n'avait jamais vu ainsi.

-J'ai présenté oméga, mais un an plus tard, j'ai présenté sigma grâce à Roxas, ou plutôt toi... Je ne le voyais que le week-end, mais il sentait tellement fort ton odeur que je croyais à tort qu'il était sigma. C'est pendant les vacances que j'ai compris qu'il n'était que le relais, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être attiré par ton odeur et de le coller pour que tu puisses me sentir.

Oh putain, ça y est. L'odeur que Vanitas a parfois, celle qui lui disait quelque chose, c'est celle que Roxas avait eu pendant leurs années internat. À cette période, Hayner a clairement cru qu'il était amoureux de Roxas, mais quelque chose sonnait faux, alors il ne s'est jamais déclaré ; heureusement au final.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qui ai initié la parade nuptiale entre nous, mais toi. T'as commencé à lâcher tes phéromones sur Roxas, je n'ai fait que répondre à tes messages. Puis Roxas est parti de la maison et j'ai dû retourner chez ma mère, puisque _l'affaire Sora_ était finie.

Il a un rictus moqueur, presque ironique.

-Puis on s'est enfin rencontrés il y a deux semaines et tu ne m'as pas reconnu. _Merde_ , dès le moment où j'ai posé le pied dans la citadelle, j'ai capté ton odeur et toi tu n'avais pas senti la mienne du tout. Genre, c'est comme si tu venais de découvrir mon existence alors que tu as initié notre paire.

Il soupire, frustré de ne pas trouver les mots, mais soulagé de dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

-On n'est pas des âmes sœurs, donc ? Intervient Hayner.

Vanitas le dévisage, comme s'il avait affaire à un crétin.

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que _non_. Tu aurais pu trouver n'importe quel sigma, c'est… une erreur ? Qu'on soit une paire, ça aurait pu arriver avec n'importe qui, mais c'est tombé sur moi.

-Et les pensées dans ma tête ? Tout à l'heure pendant le feu ?

-C'est parce qu'on est une paire, je pense. Après, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres sigmas, mais Riku m'a dit que c'était exclusif aux paires assez âgées.

-Donc depuis mes seize ans, je suis casé avec toi et je n'ai rien senti ?

Hayner grogne de honte en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Bon sang, il est monstrueux : non seulement a-t-il coincé Vanitas dans cette situation, mais il ne l'a pas reconnu, l'a repoussé pendant deux semaines et l'a empêché de rencontrer d'autres personnes alors que lui s'amusait bien de son côté.

-À peu près oui, confirme Vanitas, insensible à ses remords mentaux.

Encore un truc à rajouter à la liste.

-Hayner, on s'en fout, tu ne vas pas culpabiliser pour ça, alors que j'attendais sagement ta rencontre.

Hayner lui jette un regard noir entre ses doigts, ce à quoi Vanitas répond avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu fais exprès.

-Absolument. Ecoute, je savais qu'on allait être une paire quand on se rencontrerait, mais j'ignorais si ça allait même arriver, donc oui, évidemment que je suis allé tester d'autres eaux.

Soulagé, Hayner ne peut retenir un bâillement.

-Donc quoi, la parité sigma créé les sentiments et on meurt ensemble comme les cygnes ? Continue-t-il.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça, c'est même l'inverse : quand deux sigmas sont sûrs de leurs sentiments, alors ils se lient.

-Et on a fait l'exact inverse, c'est merveilleux.

Il soupire en se laissant complètement affalé contre le canapé, la tête contre l'épaule de Vanitas.

-L'ordre logique c'est surfait de toute façon.

Vanitas rit par le nez, avant de bailler à son tour. Levés à six heures du matin, alors qu'il est bientôt deux heures… Hayner va tenter le coma. Mais il faut d'abord régler cette histoire qu'il a lui-même commencé : il a toujours été du genre à assumer ses bêtises, erreurs, ou actions. Il ignore s'il aurait pu approcher Vanitas sans toute cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas plus mal finalement.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demande Hayner, incertain de la démarche à suivre.

Maintenant qu'ils se sont reconnus, c'est impossible de retourner à ce qu'ils étaient avant. Hayner sort d'une relation intense émotionnellement de six mois, mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Vanitas, rien d'autres n'a occupé son esprit à part ce garçon aux yeux d'or. Même en rencontrant Zell dans l'après-midi, il n'a pas une ressenti une pointe d'attirance alors qu'il a un faible pour les cheveux blonds. Chaque chose apprise par les membres de la famille concernant le garçon aurait dû le repousser, mais ça n'a fait que l'attirer vers lui.

Il est peut-être fêlé, en fait.

-Tu veux de moi ? S'étonne Vanitas.

Hayner fronce les sourcils.

-Hé, c'est grossier, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas interrompre une conversation ? Je demandais ça au canapé.

Vanitas lui tire les cheveux, l'air innocent, ce qui fait geindre Hayner.

-Aïe ! Oui, je veux de toi, ducon, sinon je ne demanderai pas. De toute façon, t'es obligé de dire oui, on est ensemble depuis cinq ans.

-Tu sais quoi, je vais accepter pour te faire chier, mais ne pense pas que je suis aussi facile.

-Je sais que t'es pas facile, tu me mènes la vie dure depuis deux semaines !

Vanitas soupire, puis se couche presque sur lui.

-Bah attends de voir ce que je te réserve demain.

Hayner sourit : ça sonne bien tiens, demain. Cela promet que leur histoire commence tout juste, qu'ils seront ensemble et que le manque qu'il ressentait est enfin comblé. Oui, il pourrait définitivement s'habituer à avoir une paire, à sentir le cœur de son partenaire dans la nuit, comme les premiers jours, à pouvoir le trouver au milieu de nulle part et capter certaines de ses pensées.

-D'accord, on règle tout ça demain, puis je te mets minable, annonce-t-il en fermant les yeux et refermant ses bras autour de sa moitié.


	7. Enfin complet

Hello, voici l'épilogue ! Je l'ai fait lire à ma sœur, (elle m'a insultée puisque je m'étais arrêtée à un mauvais moment xD) et elle a validé ma fin donc je suppose que c'est bon ^^

Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas un petit "ouais c'était sympa" en reviews suffira :D oui j'ai osé demander des reviews, j'ai honte... Blague à part, je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez lu jusque-là, parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité à la poster et finalement, c'est l'un des trucs sur lequel j'ai le plus travaillé et me suis le plus investie. Voilà j'étale ma vie parce que no reasons, mais je suis vraiment soulagée que ce soit fini.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Un dernier coup du pistolet à peinture et ce sera bon. Quelques mouvements réguliers plus tard, et la pièce est prête pour le vernissage qui sera fait le lendemain matin, parce qu'il est bientôt vingt-et-une heure, soit l'heure de débauche, et qu'il est hors de question de commencer un long travail. Vêtu d'un casque, d'un masque et de sa tenue d'atelier, Hayner range son outil, puis met la pièce sur l'étendoir avec les autres.

Quand c'est chose faite, Hayner retourne au bureau des techniciens de maintenance, puisqu'il s'entend bien avec eux, qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir une planque pour branler jusqu'à la fin de l'heure et que leur responsable ne passe que peu de temps dans le même atelier qu'eux. Il les a rejoints en septembre l'année précédente, ce qui fait bientôt dix mois et s'est habitué à ces types.

Lorsqu'il entre dans l'atelier grâce à son badge, il n'est pas surpris de voir ses quatre collègues sur leurs ordinateurs, une enceinte jouant de la musique en fond. Les six postes sont répartis avec trois collés pour former un rectangle complétés par l'imprimante, alors que deux sont dans des coins et que le dernier est juxtaposé au cinquième bureau, du côté de l'imprimante. Un petit couloir sur sa gauche donne sur leur zone d'atelier, là où les techniciens effectuent toutes leurs tâches.

Il s'arrête devant le calendrier placardé à côté de la porte. Plus que trois semaines et il pourra partir en vacances avec Roxas, chez ce dernier. Plus que vingt-et-un petits jours avant de voir Vanitas.

-Je vous retrouve dans le même état qu'à mon départ : en train de rien foutre !

Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise roulante devant un PC libre et se pousse jusqu'au technicien en informatique, Pence. Ils ont à peu près le même âge et Hayner l'aime bien parce que grâce à son arrivée récente, ce n'est plus lui le nouveau.

-Tu mates du cul ? Lance-t-il en plaisantant.

-Non, je vérifie le programme pour la dernière chaîne, elle n'arrête pas de planter. Impossible de trouver d'où ça vient, je pense que je vais juste créer une copie pour m'en inspirer et la modifier.

Hayner siffle d'admiration, bien qu'il ne cherche pas à plus comprendre ce dont il lui parle :

-Pendant ce temps, les mécanos et les élecs branlent rien, c'est à se demander pourquoi vous venez !

Les trois autres lui lancent un mauvais regard, et Hayner sourit comme un crétin, habitué à balancer ce genre de réflexion.

-Retourne jouer avec ton pinceau, peintre en carton, répond le technicien en mécanique, Cid.

Aced, l'électricien se lève de tout son poids pour venir lui broyer les trapèzes, mais Hayner est plus rapide et s'enfuit avant de se faire piéger. Gula, l'électrotechnicien se marre, mais ne vient pas pour autant l'aider, et lui lance un :

-C'est facile d'être peintre, t'appuies sur un bouton et t'as plus qu'agiter ton pinceau, travail terminé.

-Encore que des fois, il balance juste du sable sur la pièce, ajoute Aced.

Hayner sourit en entendant ça et continue de fuir les mains d'Aced.

-Les élecs changent des prises et des piles, j'avoue ça m'a l'air super compliqué ! Brancher les fils bleus ensemble, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver tellement c'est difficile.

Cid et Pence rigolent à sa réflexion, alors que Hayner continue de tourner entre les tables pour esquiver le géant.

D'un coup, un frisson le traverse, une douce chaleur l'envahit et le monde s'évanouit autour de lui, alors que les battements de son cœur accélèrent. Un sourire soulagé pointe le bout de son nez en ressentant la présence de Vanitas à ses côtés. Cela fait aussi partie des choses auxquelles Hayner s'est progressivement habitué en bientôt un an : avoir quelqu'un auprès de soi mentalement et émotionnellement, qui peut savoir où il se trouve et qui lui envoie ses émotions dès que possible. Un merveilleux sentiment de bien-être s'empare de lui à chaque fois et il se sent encore plus tomber…

Merde, même pour lui c'est bizarre de penser qu'il est _amoureux_. Cela lui donne envie de vomir, mais des papillons palpitent dans son ventre. Être apparié à un autre sigma n'est pas la même chose que lorsqu'il tombait amoureux d'ordinaires ou non-ordinaire différents de lui, c'est comme si son être le plus profond était en symbiose avec l'autre personne. Ce ne sont clairement pas des âme-sœurs vu le nombre de disputes qu'ils ont, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se sentir complet quand ils sont ensemble.

Aced l'attrape d'un coup et Hayner ne peut s'empêcher de rire à cause de la présence de Vanitas à ses côtés. Vanitas qui semble déborder d'affection et d'impatience, que peut-il bien attendre ?

 **XX**

 _Mec, code rouge._

Hayner grogne en voyant le message reçu il y a deux heures par Roxas. Son colocataire a une mauvaise notion d'urgence et nomme tout et rien ; il a l'impression de repasser des examens quand il doit deviner de quel code Roxas parle.

 _T'as eu peur du micro-onde, du coup t'as pas fait à manger ?_

Pour lui, c'est une situation digne d'un code rouge. À moins qu'il y ait une coupure d'électricité et qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de sauvegarder ? Merde, il espère que Roxas n'a pas avancé son jeu à son absence, sinon des repas vont sauter !

 _La ferme, c'est arrivé qu'une fois !_

Puis :

 _et non, pas du tout, apprends le code bordel_

Hayner souffle en roulant les yeux, blasé par la réponse tellement prévisible. Bah nique, il règlera cette histoire quand il sera aux fourneaux. Pendant ce temps à sa gauche, il sent la tête de Vanitas contre son épaule et son affection. Vivement qu'ils se revoient.

À cause de son travail et des études supérieures de Vanitas, ils ne se sont pas vus de l'année scolaire, sauf via leur lien de sigma, même s'ils se sont beaucoup appelés pour compenser. Bien que Hayner l'ait fait en premier, Vanitas maîtrise bien mieux que lui cette faculté et lui rend visite dès qu'il peut.

Hayner aimerait bien le déranger aussi, mais sans succès. Il ne peut vraiment pas attendre de le voir en août, quand Vanitas reviendra des îles du destin.

 **XX**

-Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de code rouge ?

Il est bientôt vingt-deux heures quand Hayner atterrit devant les plaques de cuissons dans sa cuisine américaine, qui donne sur le salon. Des fenêtres de chaque côté de la pièce ouverte permettent un grand courant d'air, qui fait sortir la fumée. En face du chambranle de la cuisine (puisqu'ils ont dégondé la porte en emménageant il y quatre ans), se trouvent les toilettes et un petit couloir d'un mètre. À son bout à gauche, le salon, et à droite un autre corridor avec les chambres d'un côté et la salle bain de l'autre.

Sans surprise, Roxas n'a pas fait à manger, quel genre de meilleur ami et de colocataire est-il ? La réponse en trois mots : un très mauvais.

-Tu peux faire des pâtes, s'il te plaît ?

Hayner lève la tête en le dévisageant, ce garçon est-il tombé sur la tête ?

-Non.

-Mais s'te plait ! Genre j'ai besoin de pâtes ce soir, rien d'autre ne pourra me faire plus plaisir !

-J'en ai absolument rien à foutre, pas de pâtes dans cette maison. Je n'ai pas fait cuisine pour préparer des _pâtes_ , connard.

-Mec, t'as _détesté_ ces trois putain d'années, s'offusque Roxas, depuis le canapé.

-Ce sera pommes de terre et steak ce soir, avec un peu de salade, ça fera du bien à ton teint.

-Mais nooon, gémit le blond en se laissant tomber sur son dos.

Peut-être que c'est Hayner qui s'offusque en fait…

Vanitas s'agitant à ses côtés, Hayner met sa menace à exécution, soulagé et totalement serein. Il chantonne presque en se sentant enlacé, toujours dans l'impatience et le manque. Plus que trois semaines et ils pourront se voir, il a hâte. C'est très probable qu'ils se disputeront et se lanceront toutes les piques du monde, mais savoir qu'il pourra le toucher, mettre les mains sur lui, _l'embrasser_ , le remplit de joie.

-Pourquoi t'es heureux au juste ? Y a Vanitas avec toi ?

Tout en épluchant les pommes de terre, Hayner lève la tête pour offrir un regard amusé et coupable à son meilleur ami. Vanitas a l'air de trop bonne humeur en plus, c'est contagieux.

-Ouais, et ?

-Et rien du tout, tant mieux, crache-t-il avec mépris pour la forme. Tu veux l'appeler ?

-Non, c'est quoi cette histoire de code rouge ?

Roxas se lève du canapé pour venir s'appuyer contre le bar, côté du cuisine avec un faible sourire nostalgique.

-Hayner, tu te souviens de comment on s'est rencontré ?

-On était à l'internat ensemble.

Enfin internat, Hayner habitait à plus de trois heures en train de la Cité du crépuscule, et puisque l'école proposait le pensionnat pour cas exceptionnels, il ne rentrait que pour les vacances. Roxas avait simplement demandé l'internat puisqu'il ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille (il sait maintenant que c'était la présence de Vanitas).

-C'était la bonne époque, on se liguait contre les généraux, on échangeait nos affaires, énumère le blond.

-Non, tu _piquais_ mes affaires et tu squattais mon lit le lundi parce que tu n'étais pas capable de garder le tien propre !

Ashelia, sa mère, était très cheval à cheval concernant sa propreté, vu qu'elle vient d'une bonne famille, dont elle est la seule vivante. Hayner l'a d'ailleurs appris pour les fêtes de fin d'année, étant donné qu'il ne l'a pas vue à son retour de vacances et qu'il a enchaîné directement sur le travail. Entre temps, ils n'en ont pas reparlé, mais quand ils se sont revus, Vaan lui a sauté dessus pour le féliciter d'avoir présenté.

Puisqu'ils n'ont jamais rien dit, Hayner a pris pour acquis que ses parents étaient des ordinaires, mais la réalité est toute autre : Ashe est un sigma pur comme lui, et son père a un gène ordinaire, et un sigma, ce qui a attiré sa mère. C'est grâce à elle s'il a pu se manifester et c'est ce qui les a rapprochés (parmi tant d'autre chose). Si elle n'a rien dit, c'était pour éviter de briser son cœur de pauvre petit ordinaire.

Grâce à elle, il a pu en apprendre énormément sur les sigmas et poser les quelques questions qu'il a eues (à savoir trois : est-ce qu'il peut me parler via le lien ? (non) est-ce qu'on peut casser notre paire ? (non) est-ce qu'on survit à la mort de l'autre ? (non) Merci maman).

-Je voyais pas mon meilleur pote du week-end, j'étais super triste !

-Tu te liais à Néo pour me faire chier, je te rappelle.

Hayner le leur rendait bien, puisqu'il arrivait à les maîtriser en étant seul. À cette époque, il était réellement insupportable et se battait à tout va pour exprimer son mal-être.

-Et après ces merveilleuses années, continue Roxas rêveur, on est venus vivre ici, dans notre nid douillet.

-Nid où tu ne participes pour aucune tâche.

-Comment ça, aucune ? Je jette les poubelles et fais les courses tous les trois jours !

-Non, je te traîne au courses pour que tu payes, sinon ça serait tous les jours des _pâtes_ , rectifie-t-il en crachant sur le dernier mot.

Le blond secoue la tête, effaçant cette information d'un mouvement de main :

-Et pendant tout ce temps, j'étais seul et célibataire, sans sentinelle pour m'éclairer.

Hayner lève la tête des pommes de terre qu'il a commencé à découper, alors qu'il sait Vanitas patienter à ses côtés. Merde, cette douceur dans ses entrailles est tellement agréable.

-Comment ça ? Je croyais que Demyx était ta sentinelle.

-Mais pas du tout, nie Roxas. Enfin _oui_ , c'était ma sentinelle de substitution en attendant que je rencontre ma véritable sentinelle !

C'est quoi cette connerie ?

-Genre ton âme-sœur ?

Il grimace en inclinant la tête.

-À peu près, genre _la_ personne pour moi.

Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller et Hayner n'a besoin d'être un guide pour savoir ce qu'il va dire :

-Non. Non, non, ce n'est pas possible !

-Si ! S'écrit Roxas. Si, j'ai rencontré ma sentinelle ! Tu te rends compte, _ma sentinelle_!

Hayner lâche ses pommes de terre et son couteau pour aller soulever un Roxas particulièrement joyeux et épanoui. Il le fait tournoyer en se marrant, soulagé de le savoir conquis.

-Elle s'appelle _Strelitzia_ et c'est une putain de dingue ! S'exclame Roxas, quand il touche à nouveau le sol.

 **XX**

Etant donné qu'il ne travaille pas le vendredi, Hayner a passé son jeudi soir devant sa console, alors que Roxas est parti chez Strelitzia. Quand un guide rencontre sa sentinelle, ils ne peuvent entrer en contact physique malgré leur envie pressante de se toucher, car ils ont besoin d'une grande intimité pour se lier de quelques façons que ce soit, et qu'une fois commencé rien ne pourra les arrêter. Ils ont choisi un endroit où ils seront en sécurité et visiblement leur appartement n'est absolument pas sauf. Ils n'ont qu'à aller se faire foutre de toute façon.

Même si le traître est parti et qu'il a arrêté de jouer depuis deux heures, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Son corps chauffant à différents endroits l'empêche de dormir.

-Vanitas, arrête…

Se plaint-il en se retournant dans son lit double. Depuis quelques minutes, Vanitas s'est manifesté à ses côtés pour le déranger. À chaque fois que l'autre garçon met en contact une partie de leur corps, il le sent, ce qui l'empêche de fermer l'œil. C'est fatiguant, pourquoi ne le laisse-t-il pas tranquille ?

Avec la lumière de la fenêtre et des volets grands ouverts, Hayner cherche son portable éteint et abandonné quelque part sur le sol, l'allume avant de se faire aveugler. _Putain_ , jure-t-il par habitude. Alors qu'il tape son code PIN, il entend la porte d'entrée être ouverte de l'extérieur. Roxas aurait-il oublié quelque chose ?

C'est bizarre, leur accouplement a duré beaucoup moins longtemps qu'il l'a estimé. Alors qu'il dessine le schéma de déverrouillage, son colocataire toque.

-Non, répond-il en bon chieur.

Il toque encore.

-Va chier, Roxas.

Ce stupide blond toque encore, mais n'obtient pas de réponses. Hayner peut se montrer plus têtu que lui s'il faut. De toute façon, Roxas ne frappe jamais et aucun d'eux n'éprouve de la gêne, pudeur ou autre en la présence de l'autre puisqu'ils vivent ensemble depuis sept ans. La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas dégondé toutes les portes de leur appartement (enfin, au début c'était le cas), c'est pour pouvoir se branler ou ramener quelqu'un sans s'afficher.

Des picotements sur son avant-bras lui font lever la tête vers un Vanitas qui réchauffe son cœur. Il est bientôt trois heures, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est réveillé, mais surtout pourquoi vient-il le voir.

-T'es vraiment têtu, pourquoi tu m'appelles juste pas ?

Il sait que parler à ce Vanitas ne sert rien : ils ne s'entendent pas quand ils se manifestent à l'autre. Avec un soupir, il affiche le contact pour son copain/partenaire de vie/moitié, quand sa manifestation attire son attention vers la porte et fait sentir à Hayner qu'il veut qu'il sorte.

-Allons casser la gueule à Roxas, ça marche.

Hayner se met sur ses pieds, dans sa chambre bien rangée, puis avance jusqu'à la porte qu'il tire d'un coup.

-Tu veux quoi !?

En face de lui, c'est Roxas. Si on omet ses yeux jaunes qui lui coupent la respiration, ses cheveux ébène qui lui avaient tant manqué, son sourire narquois qui arrête son cœur, et son visage juvénile qui rend ses jambes flagada.

Hayner claque la porte, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Oui il a terriblement envie de voir sa moitié, mais de là à l'imaginer chez lui, il y a un pas. Voire un fossé. Il a dû halluciner, ce n'est pas possible, même si le rire qui vient de l'autre côté est terriblement réel.

Purée, Hayner n'ose y croire. En même temps, ça explique le sentiment d'empressement qu'il a ressenti de sa part toute l'après-midi. Quel espèce de con, il ne pouvait pas prévenir ? Hayner déteste les surprises.

D'un mouvement rapide, il tire la porte et saute au cou de sa moitié, réellement surpris et tellement heureux de le savoir avec lui. Son visage, son corps, ses mains, tout est à portée. Hayner se détache pour lui sourire, puis lui met un coup de poing dans le ventre de cet abruti. Hum, vu son air surpris et son couinement, il ne s'y attendait pas ; tant mieux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ? Comment tu peux être là, déjà ? Puis qui t'a ouvert, Roxas est avec toi ?

Ensuite Hayner le prend dans ses bras, parce que cela va bientôt faire un an qu'il veut le revoir et le toucher. Mince, il n'a même pas pu l'embrasser en partant deux jours après le festival et l'a simplement enlacé avant de monter en voiture avec Roxas. Même si cela lui a serré le cœur, il ne se voyait pas embrasser le type qui a presque gâché ses vacances, qui lui a mené la vie dure et avec lequel il n'avait pas d'alchimie.

-T'aurais pu frapper moins fort…, rétorque Vanitas, assis par terre.

Hayner est à genou à côté de lui, sa tempe contre le haut de sa tête et ses bras serrant avec affection ses épaules. Vanitas a passé une main derrière son dos, qu'il monte et descend avec douceur. Son odeur l'enivre et le rend plus dingue à chaque respiration.

-Non, c'est bien fait pour ta gueule, soupire-t-il avec une affection non feinte.

Il n'a même pas la volonté de se décrocher de lui, ni même de s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi t'es là, Vanitas ? Comment ?

Il ricane, le serrant plus près.

-Roxas est un dingue qui a appelé chaque Seekerson pour dire qu'il avait trouvé sa sentinelle.

Et dire que lui a dû attendre d'arriver chez lui pour avoir la nouvelle…

-J'étais avec Linoa quand il l'a appelée, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de forcer Roxas à attendre que j'arrive pour aller se lier. Dès qu'il a craqué, Linoa et Seifer m'ont jeté dans le premier train pour la cité du crépuscule. _Cinq heures_ de trajet jusqu'à toi.

Vanitas a dit jusqu'à lui, il se sent fondre face à un tel compliment. Il geint mentalement et se laissant presque fusionner avec cet être enchanteur.

-Puis Roxas et Stella… Streli… Linsay… _Strelitzia_ m'ont récupéré et largué ici.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont niquer ?

-Bah non, t'es con. Ils vont faire leur truc chelou de GS.

-D'accord.

Hayner resserre son étreinte sur son partenaire, est-ce qu'il va oser ? Oui il va le faire :

- _Ma petite moitié_ , tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Hayner se redresse pour prendre son visage entre ses deux mains, ses yeux marron affrontant ceux dorés de sa moitié. Des papillons vrillent ses entrailles à cette pensée. Tout cela est complètement à lui.

-Non tu n'auras pas la moitié de mes affaires.

Hayner sourit face à son sourire en coin qui relève le début d'une fossette peu profonde sur sa joue gauche.

-J'allais dire que j'avais enfin l'occasion de profiter de toi et que tu pouvais aussi le faire.

Vanitas l'attire pour coller leurs lèvres ensemble, mais le châtain s'écarte en souriant, puis le monde tourne trop vite et il se retrouve contre le sol. Il geint à cause d'une petite douleur à la tête et dévisage sa moitié, qui est appuyée au travers de lui sur son ventre, un sourire fier affiché.

-Ah ouais ? Bah maintenant je pense que je vais juste prendre ta collection de posters et tes bombes à taguer.

Vanitas grogne pour la forme, avant de l'embrasser. Hayner sourit à travers ce baiser chaste, attendu depuis si longtemps. Tout son corps prend feu, des crépitements de satisfaction parcourent ses extrémités, alors qu'il entend le cœur de Vanitas battre en synchronie avec le sien, dans une merveilleuse mélodie.

L'adolescent s'écarte, sourcils froncés malgré un sourire faussement satisfait.

-Je t'ai dit de profiter de moi, pas que j'avais douze ans, lâche Hayner.

-Je voulais te ménager, mais si tu tiens à ce que je réduise en masse gémissante…

-Amène-toi.

Hayner attrape sa tête entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser, envoyant et ressentant chaque décharge électrique qui traverse leurs corps. Vanitas s'écarte pour enlever sa veste, puis s'allonge presque sur lui. La chaleur qu'il ressentait avec la manifestation de Vanitas n'est rien comparée à ce qu'il ressent actuellement.

Un téléphone sonne et c'est particulièrement chiant. Vanitas se redresse, les sourcils froncés, et fouille sa poche de pantalon pour en sortir l'appareil infernal.

-C'est Linoa.

-Si c'est important, elle rappellera.

Hayner applique cette logique douteuse pour à peu près tout et ça lui évite tellement de problèmes ; cela lui en crée aussi énormément, mais là n'est pas la question. Vanitas suit son plan et abandonne son portable pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ses lèvres et le mettre en feu.

Le portable vibre encore contre le sol et les fait sursauter et soupirer. Evidemment qu'elle a rappelé.

-Réponds, elle ne va pas te harceler pour rien, si ?

Bien que dépité, Hayner arrive preuve d'un minimum de logique. Fais chier, pourquoi maintenant ? Ils se redressent et Vanitas décroche, en gardant un bras autour de lui, pas prêt à casser un contact après un an sans se voir.

-Oui, Linoa ? [...] Oui je suis chez Roxas, il est… pas là ? [...] Juste Hayner ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il répond à des questions par des questions ? Pas son problème, il va juste se contenter de se coller et de frotter Vanitas jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Mince, c'est donc ça leur parade nuptiale ?

-Hayner, téléphone, elle veut te parler.

Il lève la tête de son cou qu'il sniffait avec surprise et attrape le portable. Il s'entend super bien avec Linoa, c'est la mère de son meilleur ami, bien sûr qu'ils s'entendent bien. Que va-t-elle lui demander ? D'habitude c'est surtout pour passer des messages à Roxas, mais là il n'est même pas là…

-Salut Linoa, ça va ?

Il tutoie sa mère, il peut bien tutoyer une femme d'environ le même âge, non ?

-Oui, ça va bien merci. Je viens d'apprendre que mon cher neveu était chez toi, sa moitié, sans personne d'autre ?

Est-ce qu'elle lui sort vraiment le pitch du "si tu fais du mal à ma fille et des choses pas très chastes, t'es un homme mort" ? Parce qu'il comptait sur le fait que Vanitas soit un mec et que ce soit lui qui lui fasse des choses pas très chastes…

-Vous êtes majeurs et vaccinés, je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous. Fais juste en sorte qu'il mange quelque chose, d'accord ? Il était tellement impatient qu'il a rien dû avaler.

Hayner soupire de soulagement à l'intérieur, rassuré d'avoir sa bénédiction ; c'était sa bénédiction, non ?

-Avant de te le laisser pour la fin de semaine, je veux trois choses.

Elle vient irrévocablement de lui donner sa bénédiction. Comme Tifa et Linoa sont jumelles, c'est comme si la mère de sa moitié venait de lui donner son accord pour un mariage, non ? Ne sont-ils pas trop jeunes pour jurer de s'aimer éternellement, même s'ils sont sigmas appariés et que par extension, ils s'aiment éternellement ?

-Oui ?

-Un : je ne plaisante pas, donne-lui à manger. Deux : il a intérêt à être de retour au moins une semaine avant le festival. Trois : _tu_ as intérêt à venir le lendemain du début de tes vacances pour te présenter officiellement à la famille. Je ne plaisante pas.

-Pas de problèmes ?

-Bonne soirée les garçons.

Il éloigne le téléphone de son oreille et observe que Linoa a raccroché. Incertain, il pose son regard sur un Vanitas aussi surpris que lui et fronce les sourcils.

-Elle t'a dit quoi ?

-Qu'on pouvait se marier dès que je me serai présenté à ta famille et plus bizarre : _tu n'as pas mangé pendant six heures_? Vanitas, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Hayner se met sur ses pieds, estomaqué que Vanitas n'ait pas mangé pendant aussi longtemps. Genre lui et Roxas sont obligés d'avoir des repas entre leurs repas pour tenir une journée sans se plaindre. Après, leur repas ressemble à des goûters et _personne_ n'a gravé dans la pierre que seuls trois repas suffisaient à une journée, d'abord.

-Viens, personne dans cette maison ne pourra avoir faim tant que j'y suis.

Sauf Roxas, parce que ce crétin refuse de se faire à manger même quand Hayner lui a dit non.

Quand Hayner réalise un peu plus tard qu'avoir Vanitas dans sa cuisine et se lancer des piques au visage n'a rien de gênant et vient même naturellement, il se dit qu'il pourrait définitivement l'avoir dans sa vie et dans les parages jusqu'à la fin. Leurs cœurs battent au même rythme, il ressent les sentiments de Vanitas sans les mélanger aux siens, entend certaines fortes pensées et rien n'a jamais été aussi juste que cette situation.

Même quand ils commencent à se disputer concernant la façon de préparer, Hayner n'a jamais été aussi serein et apaisé de toute sa vie.


End file.
